Falling For The Enemy
by zefronlover19
Summary: The New Directions and the Warblers are arch enemies. But two will find themselves being drawn to one another. Santana Lopez of the New Directions and Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Warblers. But falling for one another is against the rules. A modern day Romeo and Juliet... with singing.
1. The New Directions Chapter One

McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. The school famous for the New Directions. But even though they are famous around the country with their singing voices, going to Nationals in New York and hopefully one day winning the grand famous trophy for the Nationals, however in the school, they're still treated like the outsiders. Day in, day out, a cold icy feeling drips down their faces and down their clothes, a sticky feeling left behind, that's the daily slushy's thrown in their faces by the Cheerio's and the famous McKinley football team. But does that stop them, no, of course not, it just makes them stronger and wanting to win the Nationals even more, however this year there's going to be competition, especially when the Dalton Warblers are fighting against them in the Regional's.

The crowded corridors of McKinley high, full of students chatting and laughing is soon halted into silence, heads turning as she walks down the corridor with her hands placed on her hips.

Santana Lopez.

School bitch, cheerleader with the McKinley Cheerio's and singing in the New Directions. She always tells the truth, even if the truth hurts, but that's Santana, she's ruthless and mean, and a plain right bitch, but it's her way of saying that she cares, a strange way, but hey, that's just her.

Strutting down the corridor in her Cheerio's costume, her hair pulled up in a tight ponytail, swinging her hips from side to side, glaring at all of those that stared at her. No-one should ever stare of her, not unless she says that you could, because that's Santana, she's a complete bitch.

Strutting through the door of Glee Club, eyes on her but she didn't mind that because they were her friends, her family, even though she never treated them right, but who did Santana treat right, the only person she ever truly loved is her best friend, Brittany Pierce because nothing that she said to Brittany ever phased her, but then again, Brittany was never phased by anything because there wasn't much that she did understand.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Santana" spoke the words of Mr William Schuester, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, you know me," she responded back to him with a hint of bitterness, "I like to make an entrance." Turning around, spinning her cheerleading skirt and sitting down on the chair, crossing both her arms and her legs, smirking at him sarcastically.

Shaking his head with bemusement, he clapped his hands together and continued. "As I was saying before Santana interrupted with her presence-"

"But," interrupting once more, leaning forward slightly and raising her hand in the air, "it was a good interruption because of my presence," redirecting her finger and pointing it down at herself with a smirk.

With the moans and groans from the rest of the Glee Club, Mr Schue claps his hands once more and continues. "Anyways, as I was saying," gestures towards Blaine with both of his hands. "Blaine has something important that he wants to share with us. Blaine." He steps back towards the piano and leans his hip against it. Jolting up quickly from his chair, Blaine steps down the step and spins around in a circle to face the rest of the New Directions, clapping his hands together with a big smile on his face.

"We have new competition," he says clearing his throat. "As you all know I recently transferred from Dalton Academy to be with Kurt," smiles and gestures towards his also with both of his hands. Kurt returns with a smile of joy. Santana, being the cynical person rolls her eyes and with disgust. "Please, I'm gonna barf," she says in her normal blunt way.

"Anyways," Blaine continues, looking at her in disgust, "The Warblers are bringing the competition to us this year. They have a new threat, his name is Sebastian Smythe, he can not only sing but he can dance, and he's teaching all of the Warbler's how to dance, so they are a massive threat to us this year."

"Is that all you've got?" Santana says with a cynical tone in her voice. "Because if you just want us to sing and dance then we do it, what's the big deal with that? Well, other than some of the group not being able to dance," glancing over at a few of them, "you know who you all are."

"Santana," Rachel Berry blurts out, "that is rude and offensive, especially towards Artie, it's not his fault that he can't move his legs."

"No," Artie responds by holding up his right index finger, "that would be more offensive towards me."

"You know what I mean," Rachel returns, "I just don't want to not go to the Nationals this year, this is my year to shine, you know with me having the best voice and all."

"Berry," Santana stands up with her arms still folded across her chest. "For once in your life can you not make everything about you? I was actually thinking about the whole club, but you, oh no, all you're thinking about it poor Rachel Berry."

Rachel scoffs, "I am insulting by that, I do not only think about myself." Everybody in the class turns their bodies away from her, not wanting to disappoint her but knowing that what Santana said was the truth. She looks around the rest of the class, noticing them all turning away from her. "Guys? I'm right, right?"

"You do make things about yourself a lot," Kurt finally broke the silence, "And that's what we love about you, but sometimes, it's just a bit too much."

"A bit," Tina blurts out, "It's too much, yeah, I get it, you can sing, like really good. But that doesn't mean that everything is about you." She sneers and rolls her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, fine," Rachel says, folding her arms across her chest, "I'll guess that I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on." She turns her nose up in the air, sitting down on the chair, turning her back away from the rest of the class.

"And my work here is done," Santana says with a smirk on her face, she turns around and sits down on the chair, crossing her left leg over her right, pleased with what she's achieved. Mr Schue once again shakes his head with bemusement, he places one of his hands on his head and rubs the tension in his brow. "Blaine," he says as a groan, "would you please continue with what you were saying."

"Sure, Mr Schue," Blaine responded. "So, as I was saying, we're gonna have to find songs that we all can dance to and we're gonna have to find the strongest singers." Rachel keeps her back turned to the rest of the class and keeps her nose turned up and pointing up in the air. "But the Warbler's have just one good singer and that would be Sebastian," his voice starting to become soft, "with his smile, his blue eyes, his brown gelled back hair." A clearing of the throat comes from the back of the classroom, of coming from Kurt with his brows furrowed with jealousy. Blaine hearing the clearing of the throat, he shakes his and snaps out of it, clearing his throat in the process, "as I was saying, we need to be our best in order to win, that's all." Walking back to his chair quickly, his head facing downwards, not wanting to look at the red-faced Kurt in the back of the class, but even though Blaine could see his face, he could feel the heat of fury coming from Kurt's face. Jealousy was a big thing with Kurt and Blaine knew it. Blaine was now most definitely in trouble, big trouble...


	2. Sebastian Smythe Chapter Two

It was traditional that after a hard day's work after, the Glee Club would go to the Lima Bean to indulge in a cup of coffee, green tea or a hot chocolate, sometimes with a cookie to go with it, but that was Brittany, she always liked something sweet. They would have their normal seating area that they would sit and if anybody was there, of course Santana would put them in their place, not with her words but her evil looks.

"We really need to discuss what we're gonna do," Blaine said holding a Lima Bean cup of coffee in his hand. "The Warbler's are a very good group, I should know, I was one of them."

"He right," Kurt agrees with him, "Although," he says with a hint of anger in his voice and shooting a glare at him, "he may have gone over the line before when talking about," saying in a childish jealous voice," Sebastian," returning back to his normal voice, "he does have a point, we really need to talk about what we're gonna do with the regional's."

"Well for one," Rachel interrupts, "you could speak a little bit quieter about it because it's only Blaine over here who actually knows what Sebastian looks like."

"You could look out for the Dalton Academy blazer," Santana says bluntly. "They're not very hard to miss."

Shooting a glare at her, Rachel continues, "As I was saying, we need to keep it on the down low because we don't want people listening in on our conversation. But I think," placing her hand on her chest, "that if we want to win the competition then we're gonna need a good singer, which by the way, I'm one of them."

"Not this again," Santana says rolling her eyes. "Oh come on, Berry, can you please stop thinking about yourself, Lady Lips over there," gesturing over towards Kurt, "And Blaine have good voices, so do I and most of the rest of the Glee Club." Santana notices the jaws of them all drop, "Yeah, that's right, I can be nice." She looks at Rachel, "So, for once in your life, Berry, get your head out of your ass and actually listen to the rest of us for once."

"Satan has a point there," Kurt says in disillusion, "Something that I thought that I would never say, but anyways, we need to think about it because we can't lose the regional's this year, we just can't, we can't be the school laughing stock forever."

"Blaine Anderson," a tall and handsome guy walks up to them wearing a Dalton Academy uniform.

"Sebastian," Blaine replies with shock.

Sebastian Smythe.

Captain of the Dalton Academy Warbler's and the male version of Santana Lopez.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks him, "Not that I don't already know, planning on ways to try and beat us at Regional's, which by the way will not happen."

"How did you know that?" Rachel asks with confusion. How did the guy who has just recently come to the Dalton Academy know about their master plan?

"You New Directions underestimate me," he says with a cocky grin on his face. "I'm captain of the Warbler's and I know everything, just like I know what you're plan is. You're not gonna beat us, we're the Warbler's and nobody can beat us."

"You know what," Santana says angrily and shooting up out of her chair, pointing at him, "You think that you're all that, but you won't be all that when I show you some Lima Heights hospitality." She rolls up the sleeves of her McKinley High's sports jacket.

"Unless you wanna join your relatives in prison," he says with an arrogant smile on his face, "it's probably not the best idea, because you see, my dad is sorter what you call a state attorney but if you had an piñata that you'd like to give to them, I'm sure that he could send it in for you."

"Santana," Kurt says like a whisper, "Sit down," he tugs on her jacket softly, "you don't want us to get into anymore trouble, we need you."

"He's right," Sebastian says with an arrogant smirk on his face, "you should listen to your little friend over there, you wouldn't want to get into trouble, now would you?"

Santana was not happy losing the fight but she knew that if she carried on then she would end up in jail with the rest of her family, so for the first time in her life she would have to back down and use one of her famous comebacks. So she sat down on the chair, huffing in the process, she wasn't going to let him have the last word there.

"Now, that I've got your attention," Sebastian says smugly, "your plans to try and win the Regional's this year will not happen because there is no way in hell that I'm gonna lose to the New Directions, this year is going to be the Warbler's year and there is nothing that you can do about it." They all look at one another in shock. "Have a nice day," smirking at the once more, he turns around and walks out of Lima Bean.

"You said that he was hot," Rachel says, "but you never mentioned that he was so evil. I thought you were bad Santana but compared to him, you're like a little angel." This did not please Santana, in fact this angered her.

"Do not call me an angel, Berry," Santana shot at her angrily, pointing at her with her index finger. "I'm badass, really badass and I'm not gonna let somebody like him get away with making me out to be weak. No!" She stood up in anger. "I'm not allowing that to happen and I certainly am not gonna let him get away with it." She grabs her cup of coffee off the table and storms out of the door. If it was a cartoon there would be steam coming out Santana's ears, nobody makes Santana look small, nobody. Especially not somebody from Dalton Academy.

"I've never seen Santana so mad," Rachel mumbles to Kurt and Blaine. "She usually doesn't let things bother her like that."

"Santana can dish it out," Kurt replies back to her. "But Santana can't take it. If somebody makes fun of her she won't have it."

"Remind me to never make fun of her then," Blaine says with horror in his voice. "She might do something to the hair," touching his gelled back hair, something that has happened in the past with Sue Sylvester.

"Maybe somebody should go after her," Rachel says worriedly. "We can't afford to lose Santana, I know that I'm always talking about how amazing my voice is but I have to say, Santana does have an amazing voice."

When Santana wants something, it's definitely what Santana gets. Santana doesn't allow anybody to make fun of her so Sebastian was in trouble, well, that's what Santana thought, but she has no idea about who Sebastian is. He won't go down easily. Because of course, Sebastian is the male version of Santana and this, this definitely won't be an easy fight to handle...


	3. The Confrontation Chapter Three

Dalton Academy was a place where only the rich would go. If your parents had money then you would go to Dalton and nobody would compare to them, at least that's what they thought. The other personality attribute that you had to have to become an Dalton Academy student would be to confident, very confident, border line arrogant, but hey, that's what you have to be. And you definitely had to have those personality attributes if you were a Warbler, and didn't Sebastian Smythe have that.

But not only did Sebastian have the arrogant personality, he had the best voice, he had the best dance moves and most of all, he had the best looks. A killer smile and eyes that you could look into for hours on end, but others outside of Dalton Academy couldn't see past his arrogance.

In the Warbler's club room where they constantly rehearse, and it's never fun, it's hard work, every day it's blood, sweat and tears to get the best out of one another and to win the regional's, and that's what Sebastian wants. He wants to win the regional's, and now that he's met the New Directions for the first time, he wants to win it more to see the looks on their faces when they win the regional's.

Rehearsal, rehearsal, rehearsal, that was the thought on Sebastian's mind and nothing was gonna ruin that.

"You son of a bitch," Santana shouts as she storms down the corridor. The thought was gone. Turning around slowly with his hands behind his back.

"You," he said with a smug smirk on his face. "I knew that _you_ would be back."

"That's right, I'm back," She snapped at him. "I came back because there is no way that I'm gonna allow you to put me down."

He looks around at his fellow Warbler's with a smug smile on his face, turning back around to face her and folding his arms across his chest. "And what makes you think that I would give a damn?" He asked her with a cocky tone in his voice.

Santana, with her signature move, folded her arms across her chest and walked slowly towards him. "You may think that you're the bad guy, but to me, you just look like a high school villain from a cheesy 80's movie." She replies back to him with a calm tone in her voice.

Sebastian wasn't fazed by this, in fact, he thought that it was amusing, somebody coming to his territory and trying to belittle him, oh no, that wasn't going to happen, not to Sebastian and especially not in front of his fellow Warbler's. He was the captain and he wasn't going to let Santana Lopez make him look small.

"Right," he nods with arrogance. "And what makes you think that I give a damn what you think?"

"Because," she says as she steps towards him, "I can go all Danny LaRusso on your ass."

"Of course you will," he replies with a short laugh and with a cocky tone in his voice. He steps closer to her. "Remember, you're on my turf so I demand respect from you."

Santana looks him up and down and lets out a short laugh. "Do you honestly think that that's gonna work on me, oh no," she steps towards him again. "You obviously don't know me, but I'm gonna tell you anyways, I'm Santana Lopez, and I'm a bitch who bites so if you wanna mess with me, expect there to be blood, because when I bite, I bite hard."

"I thought I warned you about my dad," he threatens her, "you know, the one who is a state attorney? He can lock you up with the rest of your family."

"You think that scares me," she responds, "I ain't afraid of going to jail because at least I'll have family there to look after me and as soon as I come out again, I'll be after your ass, you and the rest of my family, so don't you dare threaten me with the dad card because believe me, it won't work." She looks him up and down again, flashing a cocky smirk at him. She steps towards him once more and says in a soft whisper. "You may think that you're the big guy in front of your little, whatever they are, but believe me, I know people like you, you hide behind your dad and get away with everything, but you seriously haven't met me, Sebastian, you think that this is bad, you just wait and see what else I can do." She steps back from him with a smug smirk on her face, her arms still folded across her chest. The look on Sebastian's face was of a man who had been defeated but he wasn't going to allow his fellow Warbler's see his face, that was the last thing he wanted, for them to think that he was weak, but nothing could come out of his mouth. Santana knew that she'd won this round so she turned around and started to walk off down the corridor, her hands moving from across her chest down on her hips. She strut her stuff as she walked down the corridor. She thought it was all over. But she couldn't be more wrong.

"It was nice seeing you, Santana," Sebastian shouted with an arrogant smirk displayed across his face. She stopped still in her tracks. He spoke back to her. She thought that she won the fight by getting the last word, but she was obviously wrong. She didn't dare to turn around to see his face. The smug smirk on her face had slipped away. "And I can't wait to see you again."

But that wasn't the end of it, oh no, Sebastian had more to do, a whole more to do. He walked towards her, his hands still folded across his chest. He finally reached her and slowly leant forward. "If you think that this is over, you've got another thing coming." He spoke in her ear, but loud enough for the rest of the Warbler's to hear. "I'm the king of this town now. I'm the Captain of the Warbler's and I demand respect."

She turned around and pushes him softly in the chest. "Like I said before," she said in her calmest voice, even though she was fuming inside, "you might think that you're a badass, but you're just like a high school villain from a cheesy 80's movie, and that's all you'll ever be." She looked him up and down once more, forcing a fake smile at him as soon as their eyes made eye contact.

But there was something else there when their eyes met, and it wasn't anger, it was something else, something much different, something that neither one of them thought that they would feel when their eyes connected with one another. Was it just the anger between them making them feel as if there was something else there, or was there really something else there?

Santana couldn't stand to be there anymore, but the more that she wanted to leave, the more she felt herself finding herself wanting to stay. Sebastian too couldn't seem to move, he couldn't take his eyes off her, what was this feeling that he was feeling? He was supposed to hate this girl, she was a part of the New Directions and she was a complete bitch, but was that the thing that drew him towards her?

She couldn't stand to be there anymore, she hate this feeling, she finally took her eyes off him and turned around quickly, as she walked down the corridor she was shaking her head in disbelief, what was that all about? Why was she staring at him? And most of all, why was he staring at her? Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong? Or was it?


	4. This Awkward Feeling Chapter Four

A few days had passed and Santana was still confused about what actually happened between her and Sebastian Smythe. The guy that she was supposed to hate. The guy that humiliated her in front of her friends. The guy who humiliated her in front of his fellow Warbler's, but there was something that she just couldn't shake off, what was the feeling that she was feeling? Was it just all of the anger that was built up inside of her, or was it something else? Something that she didn't think that she would feel for any other guy as in the past, let's just say, dating guys wasn't the best thing for her as nothing ever turned out the right way, but also with him, Captain of the Warbler's, the team that they couldn't stand, their rivals, their competition. But Santana couldn't shake this feeling, she had to see him again to see if what she was feeling was a fluke or if it actually meant something.

She struts towards the Lima Bean, knowing that he would be there because Blaine may have mentioned to the rest of the group that he's always there, she opened both of the doors with a dramatic effect, because that was Santana, she wanted to be noticed. She placed her hands on her hips and strut into the Lima Bean and there he was, sitting at a table by himself.

Sebastian Smythe.

Santana had to find out what was going on, but of course, she wasn't going to allow herself to feel as if he could take advantage of her because that wasn't who Santana Lopez was. She was the strong bitch and nobody could belittle her and get away with it. She struts over to him and sits down on the chair across the table from him, folding her arms at the same time, giving him the Santana look when she was angry with somebody.

Sebastian looks up from his book that was sitting in front of him on the table, noticing who it was, an arrogant smirk appeared on his face, stretching from ear to ear. "You," he said with an arrogant tone in his voice, "I was wondering when you were gonna come back for more, didn't think it would be this soon, but, whatever."

"Listen, Lurch," She insults, "you may think that you're the big man around here, but you're not. I'm the badass in this town and there is nothing that you can do to stop that." Sebastian just gave her one of his arrogant smirks. "And don't think that you can smirk at me that," she shoots at him, "you're not gonna make me look small, and I don't care if you use your threat about your daddy again, I don't care. I'm Santana Lopez, and nobody, and I mean nobody can cross me."

"You finished?" He asks her with disinterested tone in his voice. With a glare, Santana shakes her head and leans back in her chair. "Okay, first of all," he continues, "I've never been called Lurch before, nice insult by the way," he says sarcastically followed by a clear of his throat.

"Is there a point to any of this?" Santana snaps at him.

"Well," he continues, "If you would let me finish then you would hear that I have more to say." Unfolding her arms, Santana gestures to him that he could continue. With a sarcastic smile, Sebastian continued. "I was hoping that you would be here today, actually, and that's not me being sarcastic before you say anything."

The shock was plastered across Santana's face. He wanted to see her. Was it because he wanted to insult her some more, which she wouldn't take, or was it because he felt the same thing too? That when they're eyes met and they couldn't seem to take their eyes off one another, was it because it meant something or was it due to the anger that they both shared for one another.

"You wanted to see me?" She said with a shocked tone in her voice followed by a hard swallow. "Why did you want to see me? To insult me some more?"

"Actually, no," he said bluntly, "You might be surprised to hear that I'm not here to insult, I'm actually here to talk and I'm glad that you didn't come with your New Directions."

"I'm gonna let you in on something," she said as if she was insulted by the remark. "Just because I'm in the New Directions, doesn't mean that I have to go everywhere that they go and it doesn't mean that they have to go everywhere I go. I can handle myself."

"I can see that," he said flirtatiously with a smile on his face, leaning back in his chair. Santana was in even more shock, did Sebastian Smythe just flirt with her? She leans forward and looks at him with a confused look displayed across her face.

"Wait a minute," she said shaking her hands in front of her chest, she leans forward and whispers, "Are you flirting with me?"

He leans forward and smiles, "What do you think?" He whispered back to her. She leans back into her chair, shocked that he was actually flirting with her.

"But you can't," she said in a louder voice, "You're a Warbler."

"So?" He shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We hate you," he states, "I hate you."

"Of course you do," he says with a smug smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Santana shoots a glare at him, placing her hand on her hip.

"I'll you think on that one," he said with a smirk, standing up from his chair and grabbing his book in front of him. He walks passed her and pats her shoulder softly before walking towards the main entrance of Lima Bean. Santana turns around and watches him walk out of the main entrance. She was confused about what just happened, that's not the first time in a couple of days that Sebastian has been involved in her confusion. But what was she going to do? Was she going to just sit there and think about what he said to her or was she going to confront him about it?

It's Santana Lopez, of course she's not going to just sit there, she had to confront him, and that's what she was going to do. And she didn't care what anybody thought. She had to find out what was going on between her and Sebastian. It was something that she had to do because if she didn't, it would be stuck on her mind for a long time and she wasn't going to let anybody get on her mind, especially somebody who made her feel strange.

Santana Lopez feeling strange from a guy? That's something new. She had to find out, she just had to, before things got out of hand...


	5. Weaknesses Chapter Five

Sebastian walked through the parking lot, heading towards his car that was parked near the end of parking lot with the Lima Bean being such a popular place, but also such a small place. But he wasn't alone, not far behind him was the confused Santana, with her hands placed on her hips, walking quicker than she usually does.

"Hey!" She shouted at him. Sebastian smirked, he knew that Santana would be following him, that was his plan all along. He knew how to get people to come after him, after all, Sebastian was a cunning and smart guy. He didn't just have the looks, he had the brains too.

"What?" He said with a smirk displayed across his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she shouted at him. The one thing that Santana didn't like was people being ignorant and rude towards her, she could be ignorant and rude towards them, but when it's the opposite way around, she didn't like it. Sebastian stops still and swirls around in a perfect circle.

"What?" he replied back to her, still with the arrogant smirk displayed across his face. "You wanted to talk to me, so come on, talk."

"What the hell was that in there?" She said angrily, pointing in his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I think," he said with arrogant tone in his voice, "I think I was flirting."

"You call that flirting?" She asks, "Pfft, if you call that flirting then I don't know what you're flirting is actually like."

He steps towards her and leans down towards her ear, "You liked it," he whispered in her ear softly with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Santana lets out a little whimper and closes her eyes. His voice did something to her, it sent shivers down her spine. What the hell was this guy doing to her? Stepping back away from her, Sebastian took a look at her, noticing that he had done something to her and knew that she liked it. No words had been said for a couple of seconds now and Santana knew that something was off, for one, she never left it long to comeback with an insult and two, she knew that Sebastian couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut for a while either. Her eyes shooting open and looking up at him, she noticed the arrogant smirk displayed across his face, her face of pleasure soon disappeared and changed into a face of anger. Santana raised her arm and pushes him in the chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted angrily at him. "How dare you think that you can get to me like that and think that it's funny?" Sebastian carried on smirking at her, this was all fun and games to him because Sebastian never took anything seriously, especially not life.

"Admit it, Santana", he blurted out stretching his long arms out to the side of him, "Admit that you can't help but be turned on by me!"

"You're kidding, right?" She replied with a disinterested tone in her voice, folding her arms back across her chest, she stepped towards him and tilted her head to the right slightly. "I wouldn't be turned on by you even if you were the last guy on earth."

"Sure," he nodded knowing that her statement was a lie. He stepped towards her also, his chest touching hers and looking down at her.

Her breathing starting to become heavily. His chest touching hers. His breath breathing against her cheeks. His heartbeat beating in time with hers. Santana was wrong, she was turned on by him but it wasn't something that was freely going to admit, that would make her weak and she never wanted to be perceived as being weak. Santana Lopez was strong and nothing was ever going to change that, not even the sexy Sebastian Smythe.

He smiled down at her, but this time it wasn't his famous arrogant smirk that he always flashed at her, it was soft, it was tender, it was innocent. This wasn't the Sebastian Smythe that she knew. This wasn't the Sebastian Smythe that anybody knew. This was a completely different person. A whole new guy and it made her want him more. Her heart started to beat more rapidly, the hairs on the back of her neck were rising, the goosepimples on her arms appearing, the saliva in her mouth drying up and the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. What was the guy doing to her?

He slowly unravelled his arm from in front of his chest and moved it up to her face, his hand brushing against her skin, his soft skin of his thumb caressing her cheek. The guy sure knew how to turn a girl on. Santana closed her eyes and did her best to hold back the moan that was moving up her throat. She didn't want others around her to hear it, but most importantly, she didn't want him to hear it, this would be her weakness, something that he would expose and that, she wouldn't allow.

He leant down to her ear, his breath caressing her skin. "Do you wanna get outta here?" He whispered softly in her ear. This made Santana snap out of it, she wasn't going to allow him to take advantage of her, her eyes shot open and she pushed him away from her. He stumbled back, not expecting her to react in that way.

She stepped towards him and pointed in his face. "Listen," she said abruptly. "Don't think that you can mess with my head like that and get away with it. You're nothing, you're just a tall, annoying and good looking guy with a great smile, but other than that, you're nothing, you're not worth it and I'm not even gonna waste my time on you." She stepped away from him, placing her hands on her hips, she started to strut off in the opposite direction.

Sebastian stood there in shock, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He had no idea what had just happened. "Where are you going?" He shouted, still confused about what just happened.

"Away from you," she called back. "Because you're not worth it, Lurch." She lied. He was worth it but showing her weakness to him was definitely not on her agenda. She walked off in the opposite direction to him, heading back towards the Lima Bean, she definitely needed a coffee after that, well, she needed something stronger but being under the legal age, that wasn't going to happen. She opened the door of the Lima Bean and stepped inside trying to forget everything that had just happened outside, but of course, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Sebastian was still standing in the same position, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, he was looking where she had been a moment ago, thinking about what had happened between them. "_I was flirting_," he thought to himself. "_Why don't people take me seriously?_" He turned around and slowly walked towards his car, constantly racking his brain about what had just happened. "_That was my best flirting, what the hell has just happened?_"

But was his reputation the reason why he didn't get her? No, of course not, it was Santana's stubbornness, not allowing herself to give into her weaknesses, her temptations but was Sebastian going to go down easily, of course not...


	6. Another Argument Chapter Six

In the auditorium, on the stage is where Santana stood, replaying the things that went on yesterday with Sebastian in the parking lot of the Lima Bean. He was pretending to flirt with her, she knew that he was, or did she know that he was? Now she wasn't sure. She was questioning herself, something that Santana never did. Racking her brain, trying to come up with ideas about what happened between them? Was it a fluke or was it something real?

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the curtain at the side of the auditorium being brushed a part. Her head snapped towards the curtain and she noticed him, standing there in his Warbler uniform, Sebastian Smythe. But he couldn't be here. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't allowed here. How did he get passed everybody with his uniform on show for the whole school to see, including the New Directions?

Santana placed her hands on her hips, turning her body towards him and stormed to the edge of the stage. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped at him, pointing at him angrily. "You have no right to be here."

"Just hear me out," he said in a calm voice, holding his hands in front of his chest trying to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear you out," she snarled at him. She points at exit of the auditorium. "Now get the hell out of my auditorium."

"You're auditorium?" He said raising his eyebrows. He walks casually towards the stage. "I don't think that it's your auditorium. It's _your school's _auditorium, but it's not yours."

"Fine," she said with anger in her voice, "Get the hell out of _my school's _auditorium!"

"Not yet," he replied back to her as he walked closer to the stage.

"Not yet?" She questioned him, raising her eyebrows. "What do you mean not yet? I told you to get the hell outta here," she raised her voice a notch higher. "So, you're gonna get outta here before I give you that Lima Heights Hospitality that we were talking about."

He walked up the steps of the stage and strolled over to her. Santana looked him up and down, confused about what he was doing. "What the hell are you doing?" She questioned him with confused tone in her voice. "Did you not hear what I just said to you about the whole Lima Heights Hospitality?"

"I heard you," he responded. "But I'm not leaving here until I tell you what I've come to tell you."

She moves her head back slightly and scoffs. "Are you actually telling me what to do now?" She asked with anger in her voice. She shook her head and her hand in front of her chest. "Ah, no, no, that's not the way that this is gonna work." She stepped towards him. "If you didn't know this already, I'm the one who calls the shots, not you, Stretch."

"Oh gee," he replied sarcastically, "I was just starting to get used to Lurch, shame."

"You see," she pointed in his face angrily, "And you wonder why people don't like you!"

"I never said that," he shrugged, "I know why people don't like me, I'm a dick, but that's not why we're here. I'm here to talk to you."

"What did I just say?" She shouted at him.

"You said that you called the shots," he responded bluntly, "But I don't care, I'm gonna carry on with what I came here to tell you. You see, Santana, you're not the only one who likes to call the shots. Maybe we're more alike than you think."

"We are nothing alike," she replied as if she was insulted by the remark. She turns her back to him and starts to walk off stage.

"Admit it, Santana," he called. "You just can't admit that there is somebody else in this world who is exactly like you." She halts still. "And you don't want to admit that you like it," he continued, "Because that would mean that you wouldn't be the biggest bitch out there."

The words really hit her hard. She had never heard anybody speak those words to her before. Nobody had ever had the audacity to admit that they were like her because nobody wanted to admit that they were a horrible person, but that's exactly what Sebastian did. He admitted that he was a horrible person but by the look on his face, he wasn't proud of it. His eyes had softened, the smirk was nowhere to be seen, there stood an innocent looking Sebastian Smythe, something that he never was.

"Look," he finally spoke. "I'm sorry." Santana laughed short and shuck her head, she folded her arms across her chest, she turned around and looked at him.

"You're apologising?" She asked him bluntly. "What are you apologising for?"

"Because I'm an idiot," he shuck his head and looked down at the stage flooring.

"And why are you an idiot?" She questioned him, her arms still folded across her chest, she stared at him, waiting to hear the answer, but what was the answer that she was expecting? Did she expect him to tell her that he was an idiot to admitting that he was like her? Or was she expecting him to come back with an insult?

"Because I actually thought you would be okay with this," he finally admitted, his gaze slowly raising from the ground and focusing on her. "I actually thought that you would be okay with me coming here and admitting to you that I have a thing for you, but hey, I was wrong about it."

"You're lying," she quickly said. "You can't have a thing for me. For one, you're gay."

"Who told you that?" He said with both his eyebrows furrowed, confused about the remark that she had just made.

"Oh come on, Sebastian," she said with a smile on her face. "Everybody knows that you're gay."

"Wait a minute," he said placing his hand on his chest. "I'm not gay. Just because I can sing and dance doesn't mean that I'm gay. Is it because I'm a pretty boy?" He questioned her.

"No," she admitted, "Blaine knows you and he used to be one of the Warbler's-"

"So," he interrupted, "That automatically means that I'm gay too?" He looked at her with his eyebrows still furrowed and with anger. "I can't believe that you would assume that. Not that I have anything against gay's because I don't, yeah, some of the Warbler's are gay, but I'm not."

"Then why are you so insulted by it?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Because," he spat, "Because I can't believe that you actually thought that the flirting that I did with you was fake because it was not." Sebastian was furious with her accusation. He was flirting with her and she thought that it was all a big joke. "Yeah, I admit, I don't take things seriously, but this, Santana, this is I am seriously about."

Santana stared at him in shock. The guy was telling the truth, either that or he was a really good actor.

He shuck his head. "You know what," he told her, "If you're not gonna believe me when I tell you this, then what's the point in me being here? I came out of my way to come and see you," he said angrily, he raised his hand and pointed in her face, his hand trembling with anger. "I took a chance on you thinking that something could actually happen between us but I was wrong." He short laughed and shuck his head slightly. "Boy was I wrong."

Santana stood there and stared at him in bemusement. He stood back still shaking his head, he turned on his heels and shot out of the auditorium. He didn't want to be there a single second longer, not after being shot down by the girl that he had a thing for.

Still standing in the same spot on the stage, Santana's armed dropped down to her sides, she was stunned by the conversation that she had with him, well, not conversation, more along the lines of being yelled at, but that was her own fault, she didn't believe him and the poor guy was insulted by it. But then, why should Santana believe a word that he would say, after all he was a dick, and maybe he was a dick who was an incredibly good actor.

But what Sebastian actually felt was real, what he said so passionately to her was the truth and for the first time in her life, Santana felt bad for somebody, but with this being Santana was she going to do the right thing?


	7. Never Felt This Way Before Chapter Seven

A day had passed and Sebastian still thought about what had happened between him and Santana, the insult of her not of her thinking that he was gay, he was okay with that because others had confused him in the past of being gay, but the fact that she thought that the flirting towards her was fake, that he didn't mean a thing that he said to her, the flirtatious gestures, the whispering in the ear, the touching of the skin, they were his best moves yet she still believed that he was faking it and that he didn't mean a thing.

With it being the weekend, Sebastian sat on a chair in the Lima Bean wearing his casual clothes, wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and for once his hair wasn't slicked back with gel but just casually pushed off his face, gelled up in a spiky look. He held a coffee cup in his hand whilst casually reading through a book.

The main entrance of the door burst open, Santana opened both of the doors and walked through the centre of the doors. Her hair in long, loose curls, but today was the weekend so the Cheerio's uniform wasn't needed. She wore a red, tight bodycon dress and four inch black court shoes. As she headed towards the counter her gaze drifts to the side where she sees a different Sebastian Smythe sitting there wearing his casual clothes. For some reason, Santana found herself being drawn towards him, _he looked different, very different, handsome in fact,_ were the thoughts of Santana, she tried shaking the thoughts out of her head by shaking her head, but the thoughts were still there because Sebastian still sat there looking as gorgeous as ever.

Santana took a deep breath and walked towards him, slickly sliding into the chair opposite him.

"What?" He said bluntly, not looking up from his book.

"How did you know I was here?" She questioned him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm psychic," he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows but still not looking up from his book.

"You're a dick," she snarled. "There was no need to be sarcastic about it."

"And there's no need for you to be here," he muttered. "But I can't seem to do anything about that, now can I?"

"You know," she snarled again, "It's rude for you to not look at somebody when they're talking to you."

"Gee," he said sarcastically, "And you never seem to do that, do you?"

She scoffed and shuck her head. "You know," she spat at him, she leant forward. "You need to learn some manners."

"Or what?" he responded and looked up at her, "You're gonna give me some Lima Heights Hospitality?" He said sarcastically to her. "Yeah," he fake smiled. "It's not like I haven't heard that one before." He grabbed the book in his left hand and slammed it shut with one hand. He stood up, scrapping his chair along the tiled flooring, he headed towards the main entrance not once taking a look at her. Santana was irritated by this, clutching her hands together with frustration, she shot up and stormed after him.

Sebastian casually walked towards his silver TT Audi Coupe, he grabs the keys out of his left jeans pocket and clicked the alarm to unlock the doors, the brake lights of his car flash indicating the doors were unlocked. Sebastian arrived at his car, reaching out for his door handle when Santana's voice roared behind him.

"How dare you?" She roared. "How dare you just walk off when I was talking to you?"

"You call that talking?" He replied. He turned around and looked at her. "That wasn't talking," he voiced raised, "that was you shouting at me and making an idiot of yourself."

"I'm the idiot?" She said in offence, pointing to her chest with her right index finger. "Oh no, no, no, no," she shuck her head. "You did not just call me an idiot?" She spat him. She stepped towards him, her chest close to his, "because nobody calls me an idiot and gets away with it."

"Do you honestly think that you can just speak to people like that and get away with it?" He questioned with anger in his voice, "because guess what, Santana, people don't like you when you do that, they don't respect you," he leans down towards her, getting her face, "they're afraid of you."

"And what makes you think that that's not what I want?" She replied uninterestedly.

"You're a liar, Santana," she snapped. "You can't tell me that you don't care what other people think about you."

Santana just shuck her head and looked away from him. Sebastian smirked at her. "You do care," he said cockily.

Santana snaps her head back up at him. "I don't," she snapped at him. "I don't care what other people think about me. I'm just being honest with them and if they can't handle it, then that's their problem."

"Santana," he says to her, "You may come across the tough girl who is made of stone and that nothing bothers you, but I know you."

"You know nothing about me," she responds sharply, "You know absolutely nothing about me, so don't pretend that you do."

"But I do," he replied. "And you wanna know why I know that about you?"

"I doesn't matter what I say," she said harshly, "Because you're just gonna tell me anyways."

"Because you're just like me," he says in a calm tone in his voice. "I'm exactly like you. We're both horrible people who treat people awfully to get the satisfaction out of it but deep inside we both know how harsh it really it."

Santana shakes her head, denying everything that he just said, even though she knew everything that he was saying was the truth. She didn't want to look at him anymore so she turned her body away from him, but Sebastian didn't want her to leave, not again, not after their bodies had touched once more.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. Santana was enraged, she was about to open her mouth when he crashed his lips against hers. His arms wrapping around her. She wanted to resist, she struggled to be released from his grip until she finally gave into her temptation. She closed her eyes and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Their lips interlocking with one another. His fingers stroking the dress hugging onto her body. The goosebumps raising on her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up. The tingling sensation raising up her body from her toes all the way to each and every fingertip. Her left leg slowly rose up. It was her first leg popping moment and she wasn't to remember it forever.

Even if it was with the guy she wasn't supposed to be with. The guy who was the New Direction's competition. The guy who was supposed to be her enemy. But she couldn't how she felt about him. She wanted to be with him and she was afraid to admit it, very afraid but she couldn't help but like him even more.

It was dangerous, very dangerous but that's what intrigued her more. Santana loved danger and so did Sebastian. They were perfect for one another even if she didn't want to admit it.

This was the first time that Santana had actually kissed a guy and she liked it. She really liked it. She loved it in fact and she never wanted to let the feeling go.


	8. Supposed to be Enemies Chapter Eight

Monday at school Santana couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. About the kiss. About everything that happened between them. She couldn't think of anything else, it was just him, _him and his beautiful lips_. She sat at the back of the class in the Glee Club not listening to a word that they were saying.

"Santana," Mr Schue spoke. Santana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him quickly.

"What?" She replied.

"Care to put your opinion on it." He asked her. She folded her arms across her chest and sunk slowly into her chair. She had no idea what he was talking about but she didn't want to look an idiot, that was something that Santana never liked. She simply shuck her head and stayed silent.

"Wow, Santana," Quinn blurted out, "That's new. You keeping your mouth shut, you're usually shooting your mouth off about something."

"Leave her alone, Quinn," Brittany said innocently. "If Santana doesn't want to say anything then she doesn't have to say anything."

"Quinn only telling the truth," Rachel interrupted. She raised her hand with her index finger pointing upwards. "Something that I don't usually do, I just wanted to add that."

"And there you go again, Berry," Santana finally snapped. "Making everything about you again." She turned her body and faced her. "I'm getting sick and tired of finding myself having to repeat that every day."

"Enough!" Mr Schue yelled, interrupted them all. "Santana, I've had enough of you making snarky comments like that."

"But Mr Schue, I was just-" She tried to explain, turning her body to face him.

"I don't care what you were gonna say," he said angrily, "All you've been doing is making snide remarks to other people. Don't you get it, Santana, we're supposed to be a family."

"A dysfunctional one," she muttered underneath her breath. Mr Schue shuck his head in disbelief.

"Enough, I've had enough," He said angrily once more, "Either you stop making fun of people or you leave the room and take the rest of the week off."

"If you do that," she pointed out. "You'll be losing one of your best singers," she slumped back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "I just wanted to point that one out."

"Santana's right, Mr Schue," Blaine interrupted. "Even though Santana does make harsh comments a lot of the time, she does tell the truth and if we didn't have her in the group then the Warbler's will win and we don't want that."

"I second that one," Rachel agrees, holding her hand up in the air once more pointing her index finger up in the air. "Even though she is a bitch, she does have a good voice."

"Fine," Mr Schue says dramatically. "Santana, you can stay, but if you make one more snarky comment, you'll be leaving for the rest of the week, you hear me?"

Santana nods quickly and raises her hand to her face, she pinches her index finger and thumb together and moves them across her lips symbolising to zip her mouth shut. She pretends to throw away the pretend key over her shoulder and smirks falsely.

"Now, let's continue..." Mr Schue continued.

Santana stood in Lima's main park and looked out at the pond that was in front of her. She thought about the day, about almost being kicked out of the New Directions and of course, thinking about Sebastian and the kiss, something that she'd been thinking about all day.

The soft autumn breeze brushed across her face and closed her eyes softly. She carried on thinking about Sebastian and about how trouble she would be in if they found out about them being together. But she couldn't help but think about not being with them, that hurt her more than them finding out about them two. Even though it was the first time that they'd shared a kissed together, Santana had never felt this way about anybody before, especially not a guy, she'd been with Finn, Puck and Sam but she never felt anything for them, the kiss that they shared had meant nothing, but with Sebastian, it meant something. She had feelings that she'd never felt before. Her heart pounding, her skin tingling, goosebumps across her skin, the hairs of her neck standing up, no guy had made her feel like that, no guy other than Sebastian.

Her thoughts were broken when the sound of a crunching branch broke behind her. Her eyes shot up and spun around to find Sebastian standing behind her. His hands raised in front of his chest defensively, his eyes soft and his face innocent.

"It's okay," he said softly. "It's just me."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, annoyed that he had interrupted her thoughts. "How did you find me here?"

"Your phone," he answered and he raised his own phone in the air. "I followed your GPS."

"How did you do that?" She asked him harshly, shocked that he would actually do that to her. He had followed her, he spied on her, she didn't like that.

"You do remember my dad, right?" He answered her.

"Of course I do," she snapped at him. "You always tell me about him all the time."

"Well," he calmly said as he walked towards her slowly. "He knows some people and they showed him how to do it, you know when he has to track his clients."

"I can't believe you spied on me," she shot at him. She turned her back to him and folded her arms across her chest. Tears had appeared in her eyes, she felt insulted, her privacy was gone and it was by the guy that she thought she had feelings for, _obviously he's not right for me_, she thought.

"I'm sorry," he said with sorrow in his voice. He stepped towards her slowly, his head tilted to the side slightly. "I didn't mean to spy on you, I just...I just wanted to find you and you weren't answering your cell."

"Well, maybe you should take that as a sign," she snapped at him as she turned around and looked at him. "Maybe you should've realised that I didn't want to be with anybody, maybe you should've realised that I wanted to be on my own."

"Santana," he said sadness in both his eyes and voice, "I didn't mean to upset you or offend you."

"Yeah, well you did," she snarled at him.

"Do we have to do this every time?" He asked her with sadness in his voice. "I don't want to argue with you all the time. I just want to be with you, is that so hard to ask?"

Santana just looked at him, she was speechless, something that Santana never was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes, holding back her tears that were building up in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her tears but most of all, she didn't want herself to feel her tears trickling down her face.

"Because I care about you," Sebastian continued. "I really care about you. More than I've cared about anybody in my entire life."

Santana opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were soft, they were gentle, but most of all, they were telling the truth. She stepped towards him and looked into his eyes as he looked back into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." She nodded and placed her hand on the back of his neck softly, she stood on her tiptoes and raised up to reach the 6 foot 2 of him. She softly placed her lips onto his, closing her eyes and kissed him softly. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, his hands wandering down to her hips, caressing her skin softly.

She was still afraid. He was still afraid. But they both couldn't help it. They couldn't help their feelings for one another. But they had to be careful because the last thing that they both wanted was to be caught, to be taken away from one another because even though they'd only known each other for a short period of time, there was something there that drew them together, something that couldn't keep them a part.

They were supposed to be enemies. They were supposed to hate each. But that doesn't mean that they did.


	9. I Don't Want This To End Chapter Nine

It was the evening and on the grass looking out at the pond in Lima Park was Sebastian and Santana, leaning his back against the tree, Sebastian had his arms wrapped around her chest, she lay between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest with both of her hands holding onto his. Both breathing in time, Santana listened to his heartbeat slowly thumping against his skin, it had a soft rhythm that she enjoyed.

"So," he asked softly, "What happened in school today?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "What do you wanna know?" She asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm not gonna steal anything from you New Directions. No offence, but I don't think I'd want to steal anything from you guys, you don't exactly do the best songs."

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "And you do?"

"Yes," he replied smugly. "We always come up with good songs, no sorry, let me rephrase that, we come up with amazing songs."

"Okay," she said as she moved away, pushing his arms off him, she turned around and looked at him. "So, Mr Schue doesn't always come up with the best songs, and maybe Rachel Berry sometimes annoys the hell out of me, but that girl sure can sing."

"Okay," he said defensively, holding his hands up in front of him, "Okay, I don't want to cause another argument. I genuinely just wanted to know how school was."

"You're not with me because you want to spy on the New Directions?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice and an arched eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Of course not," he said with innocence in his voice. He leaned towards her and laced his fingers through her hair, he looked deeply into her eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly. "I would never do that to you. I care about you."

"It's just..." she sighs and looks down at the grass.

"It's just what?" he asked her with a soft tone in his voice. "It's okay, you can tell me."

She sighs once more. "It's just that I've been hurt in the past," she answers and looks up at him slowly. "I've never felt anything for a guy before because I've been hurt. I don't want to get hurt again and that's why I just give it away all of the time."

"Babe," he says as she strokes his fingers through her hair, "I'm not gonna hurt you, you don't have to worry about me hurting you because that's never gonna happen." He leaned closer to her and kisses her forehead softly. Santana closed her eyes softly and let out a slow exhale. He slowly moved away from her and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked with concerned.

Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She was speechless once again. How did this guy do this to her? He's the only person who could ever make her speechless. The way he spoke to her it was a way that nobody had ever spoke to her. She not only couldn't say anything but she couldn't move either. She was in ore of him, she was mesmerised by him, by his words, by the softness of his voice, by the caring of his voice. His thumb stroked her cheek softly and she let out a slow whimper, the way he touched her skin made her crazy. He made her crazy. She couldn't control herself around him.

"Santana?" He asked again with concern in his voice. She still hadn't moved or said a word back to him. "Babe? Can you to talk to me? I'm getting worried now."

She shuck her head and smiled. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I just couldn't..." She smiled with embarrassment and looked down at the ground, her cheek started to glow, she was blushing, Santana Lopez was blushing.

"Are you blushing?" He said with a smile displayed across his face. She looked up at him again, her cheeks still rosy, the heat was steaming off her cheeks, her grin went from ear to ear and she couldn't stop. He smiled back at her. "You're so cute. I've never seen you like this before."

"Nobody has," she admitted, "You're the first person to actually do this to me."

"Well," he said with a smile still displayed across his face, "I'm glad that I'm your first at something." His smile disappeared when he realised what he had actually said, eyes softened and looked scared. "I'm sorry," he apologised emphatically, "I didn't mean it to come out like that. You see, I say things without thinking and then I hear it in my head and I realise that it sounds bad, but it's too late. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She smiled and placed her hand softly on his cheek, she leaned in towards him and pecked his lips softly. He closed his eyes and licked his lower lip and smiled softly. "Sebastian?" She finally spoke. He opened his eyes and looked at her, this time it was his turn to be rendered utterly speechless. He just looked at her and nodded. "I want to let you in on something that nobody else knows." Again, he couldn't speak, he was speechless from the kiss and once again he nodded at her. "You don't have to be careful around me because honestly, there's not a damn thing that I haven't heard anybody say to me that hasn't hurt me, so it's okay, you can say anything that you want to me."

He shuck his head and scooted closer to her. "I don't care," he finally spoke. "I don't care what anybody else had said to you, I don't want to be the person who says anything that will offend you. Babe, I don't want to offend you. I care about you."

"But it's okay," she continued.

He shuck his head. "No," he replied with a touch of anger in his voice, "I'm not gonna do that. Okay, I admit I've done some bad stuff in the past but I'm not gonna do that with you because I actually care about you. You're the only person that I've cared about... other than myself of course."

She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side slightly. She stroked her thumb across his cheek once more. "You're so adorable," she told him, "Why am I the only one who sees that?"

"Hey!" He spat with a smile. She giggled softly at him. He shrugged it off and smiled. "I guess because I only allow the right person to see me this way."

Santana blushed again. _Would you stop making me blush_, she thought. She scooted towards him and lay down on his chest once more, he wrapped his arms around her again, he kissed her gently on the top of her head. She placed her hands on top of his hands and stroked his knuckles softly.

As they both sat there in each other's company the same thought popped into their heads, _I don't want this to end._


	10. She Has A Heart Chapter Ten

Santana was early for Glee Club, she had a free period before meeting up with the fellow New Directions. She sat in her usual chair in the back of the class with her phone in her hand. She was alone, everybody else had a class before meeting up, including Brittany, but even if she was there, she would be oblivious to what Santana was actually doing.

Santana's face lit up when her phone vibrated in her hand and his name flashed up with a message for her.

-Sebastian-

_'Class sucks. I'm bored out of my mind and I'm sitting in the back of the class. Thinking of you J' _

-Santana-

_'I'm just sitting in the back of the glee club on my own. I wish I could be with you right now L'_

-Sebastian-

_'Don't worry. I'll see you after school'_

-Santana-

_'I can't'_

-Sebastian-

_'What? Why not?'_

-Santana-  
_'Mr Schue wants the New Directions to have a rehearsal after school so that we can be prepared for Regional's. I'd rather be with you'_

-Sebastian-  
_'L'_

-Santana-  
_'I want to see you now but that couldn't happen, you're in school and if I'm late for Glee Club, I'm off the team.'_

-Sebastian-  
_'They can't do that. You're the best singer that they have'_

-Santana-  
'_You're being biased because I'm your girlfriend'_

-Sebastian-  
_'J, It's nice to hear you say that'_

The bell rings for the end of the school day, she looks down at her phone and sighs. She would have to stop texting him for a while, it would be the first time all day other than being in class that she hasn't been able to speak to him.

-Santana-  
_'I have to go, class has ended and they'll be here soon. I'll call you later'_

-Sebastian-  
_'No, come and see me.'_

-Santana-  
_'It'll be too late. Your parents won't like it.'_

-Sebastian-  
_'I'll make them like it. I want to see you, please come by L'_

-Santana-  
_'Fine, I'll come by'_

-Sebastian-  
_':D see ya later, babe ;)'_

Santana smiled and placed her phone into her purse before the rest of the New Directions came through the door. Kurt walked through the door linking arms with Rachel, she looked over at her confused. "You're early, Santana," she said to her.

"I had a free period", Santana answered her. "Besides, Mr Schue wants us here on time, I don't want to be kicked out of the New Directions. I do have one of the best voices."

"And you say Rachel talks too much about herself," Kurt blurted out.

"Yeah," she continued, "Well, we all know that that's true, but that's it all out for today. I'm here for Glee Club, and I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Finally," Rachel spoke, "Some sense coming from your mouth. She walked over to a chair and sat down on it next to Kurt. Next to walk through the door was Tina and Mike, those two were never apart, ever since they started dating after she broke up with Artie for him because Artie couldn't dance due to his disability. Tina giggled at everything that Mike said, even if it wasn't funny, that's young love for you. Everybody arrived for Glee Club and every single one of them was shocked when they saw Santana sitting in her chair.

"She's early," they all muttered as soon as they walked through the door. Usually this wouldn't bother Santana but for some reason it did today, maybe it was because of what Sebastian had said to her. Maybe she hid it in her for so long that all it took was person to actually tell her the truth for her to realise that it's the truth.

Mr Schue walked through the door with his satchel hanging over his shoulder. He walked over to the piano and placed his bag down on top of the piano, he spun around on his heels and faced the rest of the class.

"Okay," he said whilst clapping his hands together, "The reason why I called a meeting today after school and why it's important is because I want us all to put in some ideas of what we can use in this year's regional's." He raised his hand in front of his chest knowing that they would all blurt out at once what they wanted to sing but he stopped them before they could all speak. "I know that you've all had some ideas about what we can use but I don't want it to be a disaster like last year."

"Mr Schue," Mercedes interrupted and raised her hand, "If I may. Last year we didn't have a good song set," she looks at him, "No offence."

"None taken," he shuck his head and held his hand up in front of his chest.

"But I thought that we could have a theme song set and then maybe it might get us through the regional's and maybe even win us the National's." Mercedes suggested.

"No," Mr Schue continued, "No, that's a good idea. What Mercedes has just put forward is an excellent idea. Has anybody got any ideas?" Rachel raises her hand in the air and Mr Schue points at her. "Yes, Rachel."

Rachel stands up and looks around at the rest of the class. "I was thinking that maybe we could do a movie theme. I would suggest that we could do Funny Girl with Barbra Streisand and I could do the lead, you with because of the," points to her nose and giggles softly.

"That's a thought," Mr Schue said awkwardly, "But maybe we should think of some other ideas and maybe we could come back to that idea. Anybody else got an idea?"

"How about a badass theme?" Puck suggested. "We could get all badass songs and blurt them out in front of the crowd. It'll be controversial and they'll love it."

"Again," Mr Schue said awkwardly, "That's a thought but let's see what other ideas we can come up with. Anybody else?"

"What about love and heartbreak?" Santana said bluntly in the back of the classroom as she looked down at her nails. Everybody turned and looked at her. She looked up from her nails to notice the whole class looking at her. "What?" She shrugged confusedly, "Why is everybody looking at me like that?"

"You wanna do love and heartbreak? You?" Quinn bluntly asked her.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

"Um, it's you," Quinn blurted out.

"Quinn's right, Santana," Blaine continued. "You don't believe in love so why did you suggest it?"

"Okay, one," she said leaning forward and holding up her index finger, "I take offence to that, and two," she looked around at everyone. "Everyone in this room has been with somebody that they care about or they have a crush on somebody, or they've had a crush on somebody that doesn't have feelings for them back and has had their heartbroken in the process."

"Okay," Artie interrupts, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Santana Lopez?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," she says sarcastically. "I'm being serious. Everybody in this room has been in love or has had a crush, or has had their heartbroken. Raise your hand if you haven't had one of those things?" Everybody in the class kept their hands down at their sides and looked to the side. "That's what I thought," she continued cockily.

"Santana," Mr Schue spoke, "That's an amazing idea. The perfect idea in fact."

"Well," she said smugly with a smug grin displayed across her face. "I don't want to burst my own bubble, but yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"Hold on a second," Rachel shot up with her hand raised in the air. "What about my Funny Girl idea? That's a good idea too."

"Your idea sucks, Berry," Quinn spat at her. "For once I'm actually gonna admit that Santana has a really good idea." Santana smiles smugly and nods at Rachel. Rachel huffs and sits back down on her chair quickly, folding her arms across her chest and pulling the face of a spoilt brat.

"Okay," Mr Schue continues, clapping his hands in front of him. "Raise your hand if you wanna do love and heartbreak?" Everybody in the class other than Rachel raises their hands in the air. "Okay, that settles it then," he continues. "I guess we've found our song list. Thanks to Mercedes and Santana, well done girls."

Santana smiles smugly. She was so proud of herself. But she realised something, she wouldn't have said that if it wasn't for Sebastian. Being with Sebastian made her realise that life isn't as cruel as she thought that it was. Being with him made her realise that there is actually somebody out there who does have feelings for you and who actually cares for you. She couldn't believe it, Sebastian Smythe, the Warbler's Captain and a certified dick made her realise that she had a heart. The ice-princess and bitch actually had a heart. He unfroze her heart and she liked it.


	11. The Perfect Relationship? Chapter Eleven

The New Directions worked hard after school and late, very late. The clock had struck seven and Santana was starving, she hadn't had a bite to eat since lunch and her stomach was growling, the rest of the New Directions ordered in a pizza to eat whilst coming up with songs that they could use for the Regional's, but Santana didn't want any of it, she didn't want to admit to the rest of them that she enjoyed pizza because she always told them that she was a health freak and only ate the food that her grandma had made for her specially.

She walked through the door of her house not expecting her parents to be home, and she was right, she was alone in the house. She switched on the light and threw her keys into the key bowl beside the door. She kicked the door behind her and walked into the kitchen, she opened the fridge to find no food in there.

"Great," she sighed, "Just great. They eat all of the food in the house and leave me nothing. Thanks." She slams the door of the fridge shut and turns her back to it, leaning her back against it. Her stomach growled, she was so hungry but didn't have enough money to order in take out, she closed her eyes and tried to forget about her hunger when the doorbell rang and her eyes shot back open. She wasn't expecting any guests, she had already texted Sebastian informing him that she couldn't come around to his place as it was getting late. She slowly walked towards the door, she glanced to the side and grabbed a baseball bat that lay beside the stairs cloak cupboard. Still walking slowly to the door, she grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath she finally open the door holding the bat up against her shoulder. She yells and swings bat towards him.

"Whoa," he yelled, grabbing the bat before it hit him. "What the hell, Santana? I thought we were over this?"

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She turned around and threw the bat down on the ground. "I wasn't expecting anybody and I know this neighbourhood, it's not a nice place, you have to keep yourself prepared."

"It's okay," he said with a calm tone in his voice, he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to apologised. I should've warned you in advance. I'm sorry." She placed her hands on top of his arms and sighs softly. She broke free of his arms and turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him politely. "I told you that it was late."

"I know you did," he said closing the door behind him, "You said that it was too late to come around to my place so I thought that I would come and see you here."

"How did you know my parents weren't gonna be in?" She questioned him.

"I didn't," he shrugged. "I just took a chance. Would your parents be okay with me being here?" He said awkwardly, "Or would they be, you know, pissed off because of who I am?"

"They have no idea who you are," she told him bluntly.

"You mean," he replied with an upset tone in his voice, "You haven't told them about us yet? You haven't told them that you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she sighed as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why?" He asked as he followed her into the kitchen. "Am I an embarrassment or something?"

"It's not you," she replied followed by a sigh as she turned around and faced him. "It's not even me, it's the New Directions."

"What does this have anything to do with the New Directions?" He asked confusedly.

"Because," she paused, "Because if my parents find out that I'm dating somebody from Dalton Academy it'll somehow slip out and then they'll mention it to the New Directions and then we're screwed. Not just me, but we."

"So," he shrugged, "Just don't tell them that I'm from Dalton Academy. Tell them that I go to McKinley."

"Yeah, that's a good plan," she uttered sarcastically, "And as soon as they see my friends they'll ask them, _so, where's Sebastian?_ The New Directions will know that I'm dating you or I'm hanging around with you because there is no Sebastian at McKinley. No offence, but it's a stupid rich name."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"I did say no offence," she stated.

"I heard you," he replied, "But by saying 'no offence', doesn't mean that people aren't gonna take offence by it."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," she said emotionally. "I'm sorry that that offends you but all of this is just too much for me. Okay, at first I didn't mind the thought of being caught but the more time I'm with you, the more times I think about you, the more I don't want to lose you."

"And you're not gonna lose me, babe," he told her with a soft tone in his voice. "You're never gonna lose me, not ever." He stepped towards her and placed his hand softly on her cheek and stroked her skin softly.

"But if they find out-"

"-They're not gonna find out," he interrupted. "I won't let them find out. Okay, so we can't tell our parents that we're dating one another. So, we have to keep this between just the two of us. If it means that I'm with you and I never have to lose you, then so be it. Because I like you, Santana, I really do. For the first time in my life I actually have feelings for somebody that I don't wanna ever let go of."

Tears streamed down her face as she smiled up at him. She was in ore of him and his words.

"You're the first girl that I've ever cared about," he continued, "You're the first that I don't want to not think about because all I wanna do is think about you. I'm constantly thinking about you and usually that would annoy me but when it's you, I can't help but smile and want to think about you more."

"Do you really mean all of that?" She asked him with emotion in her voice.

"I do," he nodded as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I meant every single thing of it. I care about you, Santana, I really care about you."

"Would you do me a favour?" She asked him as a whisper.

"Of course," he replied with the same tone of voice.

"Will you stay with me until my parents get back?" She asked him again. "I usually don't have a choice about being on my own here, but now that I have you, I'll feel whole lot safer."

"Santana Lopez, scared?" He said humorously, "Now that's a first, but there's always a first time for everything."

"Sebastian," she said with her eyebrow arched up, she was serious.

"Okay," he said with a smile across his face, "Okay, I'll stay with you but on one condition."

"And what's that?" She asked him curiously.

"I order in take out for you," he said as he heard her stomach growl, "Because you're obviously hungry and you're in need of some good food."

"Fine," she replied, "But none of that rich crap. I don't like that kind of crap."

He laughed. "It doesn't have to be the rich crap. You can have anything you want, just let me be a good boyfriend and buy you dinner."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I'm okay with that."

"With me buying dinner or calling me your boyfriend?" He questioned. She leaned up to him and pecked his lips softly.

"Both," she said with a smile still across her face. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

They both sat on the sofa in her living room finishing off the final piece of the pizza. She threw the crust into the pizza box. He smiled at her and as she leaned back she looked at him, she smiled also but with a confused smile.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile across his face. "It's just, you know what, never mind."

"No, come on," she said as she moved towards him. "You can tell me."

"I just," he continued followed with an embarrassed short laugh, "You're gonna think that this is dorky."

"No, I'm not," she told him, "Come on, tell me what you were gonna say."

"Okay," he continued again. "I noticed that you don't finish off your pizza, you always leave the crust behind."

"It's not unusual," she said defensively, "Other people do it too, you know."

"I know," he replied back to her. "I'm not saying it as an insult, I'm just making an observation," he paused and smiled, "And because you always made out that you were so individual and that there wasn't anybody like you, but seeing you do that, it just makes me realise that you're just like everybody else."

"Oh, gee, thanks," she said as if she was insulted by it.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he said apologetically, "I meant it as a good thing because people make you out to be this one of kind horrible person when you're clearly not, if I'm the only one who can see that then I guess it's okay, because at least now I know the real you and I'm honoured to be the only one who does."

"You really don't think before you speak, do you?" She said with a smile. He shook his head and laughed.

"No, I don't," he continued, "I'm sorry about that, I guess it's just my flaw."

"And you know what?" She continued, "That's okay too because you're perfect, because nobody's perfect." She leaned towards him and strokes his cheek softly with her thumb and looked deeply into his eyes. "And that's what I like about you."

He smiled at her and leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly. As he pulled away from her, he looked deeply into her eyes and carried on smiling at her, he stroked a stray strand of hair that had escaped from her tight, slicked back pony tail behind her ear.

"I've just got one question," she asked him. "What are we gonna do about us? I mean, we can't act like this public, what are we gonna do?"

"I guess," he answered her, "We're gonna have to pretend to hate one another in public, but I apologise in advance if I say anything that offends you, I really don't mean it, I never would mean anything bad towards you."

"I know," she says with a smile, "And expect some harsh comments from me but I really don't mean it either."

"Good," he said in a soft whisper with a smile. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in his arms, resting her head on his chest she listened to his heart beating, the rhythm of it, the rhythm that she had once heard before and loved. Gradually their breathing became simultaneous.

This is what they wanted, the perfect relationship, but their relationship was far from perfect because they had to pretend to hate one another when clearly they were mad about one another. But how long was it actually going to last without one of them getting hurt?


	12. Keeping It A Secret Chapter Twelve

Days had passed since both Santana and Sebastian decided that the best idea for them would be to carry on seeing each other privately but when they're both in public together, they would have to pretend that they hated one another by shouting insults at one another and being plain damn rude to one another. It wasn't just the New Directions that they had to convince that they didn't have a thing for one another, it was the Warbler's too, as it wasn't just against the rules with the New Directions, it was against the rules with everybody.

Santana sat in the Lima Bean with Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Mercedes.

"Okay," Kurt spoke, "Mr Schue has been telling us for days to come up with some songs that mean something to us so I came up with a list as I have been in love before," placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiling at him. "I just called to say I love you by Stevie Wonder." He produces a massive grin across his face and claps his hands together.

"That's not a good idea," Mercedes admitted, "No offence, Kurt, even though Stevie is an amazing artist, I think that they would want to hear something more current."

"Mercedes is right," Blaine agreed, "We need to come up with songs that are more current so that the audience can actually participate with the song and actually remember the song. Sorry Kurt."

"It's fine," Kurt responds disappointedly and folds his arms across his chest.

"What about Skyscraper by Demi Lovato?" Santana muttered. They all turned and looked at her with a shocked look displayed across their faces. She looked up and looked at all of them. "What?" She shrugged, "It's just a suggestion, we don't have to do it."

"Since when did you know anything about love?" Mercedes questioned her. "I'm sorry but it had to be said. I know Quinn asked you the other day but why all of a sudden do you wanna do love?"

"Like I said the other day," Santana spat, "Everyone of us has either been in love, had our hearts broken or has had a crush on somebody. I just thought it would be a nice subject to do because everybody can understand us." She shrugged.

"Santana's right," Brittany said in an innocent voice. "We all have been in love and you should know that, Artie, seeing as we were both in love with one another."

"Hey," he said defensively with his hands held up in front of his chest, "I aint saying anything because I actually think it's a good idea. Santana came up with a good idea."

"Thank you, Artie," Santana said as she nodded at him. "I just want us to win Regional's and then go on to win Nationals. For most of us it's our last chance to actually win it this year and I wanna win it before I actually graduate from high school and head off to college."

"Santana's right," Kurt admitted, "I know that I never actually agree with Santana on anything but this I'm gonna be agreeing with her on because I am gonna be graduating and one of my wishes it to actually win the National's, so we need to come up with a good song list. Skyscraper is a good choice."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Has anybody got any other ideas because I don't to be the only one coming up with the ideas? This is a group thing."

"Well, look what we have here," Sebastian said arrogantly as he walked towards them holding a coffee cup in his hand. "Trying to come up with ways to _beat _us in the Regional's?"

"Buzz off, Sebastian," Kurt snarls, "We don't wanna look at your pretty boy face any more."

"You're not my type," Sebastian shoots back at him. "Even though you do dress like my type," he smirked sarcastically at him.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Artie asked him disinterested in him.

"Oh the usual," he said arrogantly, "To piss you off, especially lady Hummel over there."

"Back off, Lurch!" Santana snapped. She stood up and faced him. "What is your deal?"

"I just like being the badass," He said with a cocky smile across his face, "Something that you wouldn't know about."

"Do you not remember that Lima Heights Hospitality that I mentioned to you?" She spat at him, pointing in his face. "Because believe me," she rolled up her sleeves of her varsity jacket, "I'll do it right here, right now."

"Pocahontas, please," he insulted, "What did we discuss last time? I don't think your fellow New Directions would want to lose you. I would but they wouldn't."

"You may think that you're hot stuff," she spat, "But we're gonna wipe the floor at Regional's with you and your wannabe Disney haircut."

"Santana," Kurt uttered, "Sit down before you get yourself into more trouble." She turned around and looked at him, he nodded at the chair for her to sit down. She turns around again and looks at Sebastian.

"This aint over," she said aggressively, pointing in his face, "You're gonna get your ass kicked at Regional's, you and your fellow wannabe Disney prince's."

Sebastian short laughed and shook his head. "You may talk the talk, Santana," he said smugly, "But just wait until Regional's where you won't be able to walk the walk." He smirked and winked at her cockily. "Have a nice day." He turned around and walked out of the Lima Bean.

Santana slumped down on the chair, folding her arms across her chest, pretending to be furious with him. "That guy annoys me so much," she says angrily. "I can't wait until Regional's is over so we can be free of him!"

"Again, I agree with Santana," Kurt agreed, "He is the most irritating person that I've ever met. I mean, where did he come off with calling me Lady Hummel? Only Sue Sylvester calls me that."

"We just have to ignore him," Blaine told him, "I know he's hard to ignore with his looks, but we do, we need to concentrate on the Regional's."

"Agreed," Mercedes said, "We need to come up with more songs for the Regional's. We need to have more than one idea, even though Santana's idea is amazing, we do need more. So, we'll take it back to Mr Schue and the rest of the guys and we can get more ideas."

"Yeah, I agree," Santana admitted. She was glad that they all believed their argument. She even believed their argument, she just hoped that he didn't take it personally because she was a little bit harsh on him, but then again, he was harsh on her too.

"I'm sorry that I was harsh on you earlier," Santana admitted to Sebastian as she laced her fingers through his and her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, holding on her hand, he kissed the top of her head. His back pressed up against the tree in their usual spot by the pond.

"It's okay," he told her, "We had to make them believe that there was nothing going on between us."

"Oh by the way," she said as she looked up at him, "Nice insult with Pocahontas, I'm impressed with that one. Why did you use it?"

"Well," he replied, "Don't tell anybody but when I was younger I had a little crush on her."

"You had a crush on Pocahontas?" She asked in him shock. "Why?"

"Because she was stunning," he admitted, "And because all she wore was this tight, short dress, what guy wouldn't be impressed by that?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You're an idiot," she said humorously. "But that's what I like about you."

"Awh, thanks, babe," he said with a smile. "So, I overheard you talking about Regional's."

"You're not gonna take the idea, are you?" She asked curiously.

"No," he said as if he was insulted, "Why would you think that I would do that?"

"Because of who you are," she told him, "No offence, but it's the truth. You have done some nasty things in the past."

"Okay, fine," he admitted, "I have done some nasty things in the past but I would never do that to you. I'm not the type of person who would sabotage another group for my own gain."

She raised her eyebrow at him and smirked at him.

"All right, fine," he admitted again with a smile, "I have done those things with other people, but I would never do it with you, I swear."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I believe you."

He smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head. After a while her smile faded and so did his when he noticed hers fading. "What's wrong?" He asked her with concern.

"It's nothing," she lied and looked away from him, looking out at the pond.

"Santana," he asked her softly, "What's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything."

"It's just something that the New Directions said to me the other day," she finally admitted. "It kinder made me think about things. And I mean, really think about things."

"Like what?" He asked her.

"I came up with the theme that we're gonna use for Regional's," she told him, "But when I told them the idea they all looked at me like I was an alien or something and then they said some stuff to me that really hit me."

"Like what?" He asked again.

"I'm an ice-queen," she admitted. "I don't have a heart."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her confusedly. "Of course you have a heart."

"You don't know me, Sebastian," she told him when she faced him. "I don't have a heart."

"That's BS," he blurted out, "You have a heart and you wanna know how I know that?"

"How?" She asked him.

"Because I'm with you, Santana," he told her, "We're a couple and we wouldn't be doing couple things like this if you didn't have a heart, and it wouldn't hurt you when the thought of us being apart, now would it?"

"I guess not," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Santana," he said to her in a calm and collective tone, "I've known you for not long now, it's been almost a month since I first met you and I know you more than the people that have known you for years. I know that you have a heart and that behind the badass persona things hit you, and they hit you hard."

She looks into his eyes and notices the softness of them. "You're so adorable, how didn't I notice that about you before?"

"Because I'm a dick," he said bluntly and shrugged, "And everybody knows it."

"But you're not," she said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, "You're really not. Yeah, you may say some things without thinking and it may hurt some people but other than that, you're a really amazing guy, who is adorable, sweet and has the most amazing heart."

Sebastian's eyes softened more and his tilted his head to the side slightly, now he was in ore of her, he smiled softly and leaned in towards her kissing her lips softly, he pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"And you see," he said like a soft whisper, "You have a heart." He smiled at her again and she returned the smile.

"Thank you," she said softly with emotion in her voice. And he pulled her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. He truly cared about her and she truly cared about him, but keeping their relationship a secret was gonna be hard.


	13. How I Feel Chapter Thirteen

A few weeks had passed and Regional's was coming ever closer and the New Directions still hadn't found the right songs to sing that will win them the Regional's in order to go on to the National's in Chicago. They just couldn't pick a song. The one thing that they learnt a long time ago was that the New Directions were all completely differently people but with the same thing in common... to sing.

Standing by the piano as usual in the glee club, Mr Schue was trying to get everybody to calm down but nobody would listen, nobody other than Santana who had her mind pre-occupied. Earlier that day Sebastian had sent her a text which made her think, really think.

_-Sebastian-_

_'I really need to talk to you later'_

_-Santana-_

_'About what?'_

_-Sebastian-_

_'It has to wait until later, but believe me, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now but I'm afraid of how you're going to react.'_

From that message Santana read between the lines, _he was gonna break up with her,_ that's what was on her mind because of all of the bad things that have been happening to her in the past, she was afraid of being hurt again and she thought that he would be the one person that wouldn't hurt her, until now. But she didn't know exactly what he was going to do, it was just her imagination going into overdrive and because she was a girl, and being a girl she tended to over think things because that's what girls do. She was afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid of having her heart broken again because this time, it would be too much because the way that she felt about Sebastian was a way that she'd never felt before, and he knew it.

Mr Schue clapped his hands together loudly, snapping Santana out of her thoughts and grabbing the attention of the whole class. "Now that I have your attention," he yelled, "I think we're gonna continue with the songs."

"Mr Schue," Rachel said raising her hand in the air. "Kurt and I have been talking and we both decided on a song that would be amazing for the song list."

"Oh here we go," Quinn groaned, "More show tunes that you two have a weird obsession about."

"Actually," she continued, "I was gonna say something different. And to let you know, we're not obsessed with show tunes."

"We just admire the music," Kurt continued her sentence. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But as I was saying," Rachel spoke, "We were thinking of a song that all of you have heard of and all of the audience has heard of, Love me Again by John Newman," she said with a pleased grin across her face.

"That's not a bad idea," Artie answered. "Everybody does know that song and it's an upbeat, fun song that the audience can get involved with."

"All right," Mr Schue spoke, "Raise your hand if you'd like to do that in the Regional's?" The class raised their hands in the air. "Well, that's settled then," he continued, "We're gonna use Love Me Again."

"Yes!" Rachel and Kurt both squeaked, pulling their fists in towards their chests.

Santana raised her hand up and Mr Schue pointed at her. "Yes, Santana," he said, "You have something to say?"

"Yeah," she replied standing up. "I have something to say. You know that the theme we're going with it love and heartbreak, I was thinking that maybe we could do more heartbreak than romance."

"What made you come up with that?" Mr Schue asked her.

"Well, you see," she continued, "I know that most of us in here have been in love and it's a nice feeling but I'm sure that all of us have had their hearts broken, am I right?" She turned around and looked at the rest of the class and noticed them all nodding. "And I know that love can be a good and passionate thing but when somebody writes a song about heartbreak it's more passionate than writing about love. Take Adele for example, all of the songs that she's wrote have come from heartbreak and how amazing and passionate are her songs?"

"Santana has a point there," Mercedes pointed out. "Also, Kelly Clarkson's songs are amazing because they're about heartbreak."

"Exactly," Santana said, "Because they're angry, they're hurt, so they're passionate about it when they sing it because all of their emotions are in there. Singing one love song then the audience will smile and sing along with us, but when we sing about heartbreak then they'll be on their feet, singing and dancing along with us, clapping their hands together because they empathise with us because they would've felt it themselves."

"Whoa," Quinn blurted out, "Where did all of this come from? And when have you had your heart broken?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Santana answered her. "I'd rather keep that one to myself, but trust me when I say it, I've had it done to me."

"I think it's a great idea," Brittany said from the back of the class. "Santana speaks sense."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "We have all had our share of heartbreak and when we listen to breakup songs we really get into it and we feel it."

"So what Santana said is right," Tina said with agreement, "The audience will empathise with us, we should totally do it."

"Okay," Mr Schue said with a smile, "Finally, something that we all actually agree on." He turned and looked at Santana, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Santana."

She smiled and nodded before returning back to her seat at the back of the classroom. All she could think about is the thought of having her heart broken after school even though she didn't actually know that that was what he was going to do to her, but her brain was telling her that he was and that hurt her more than anything.

The school day was over and Santana stood in the same spot where she stood when she had her first real kiss from Sebastian, the first foot popping moment. She stared out at the pond with her arms folded across her chest. A cool winter breeze brushing against her skin, it wasn't long until it was Christmas and she was hoping for this year she could say that she actually had a boyfriend on Christmas but she knew that it wasn't going to happen, not with the text that he sent her earlier that day.

Sebastian walked up the pathway and noticed her standing by the pond with her back turned to him, he slowly walked towards her.

"Hey," he called. She turned around slowly and looked at him, her arms still folded across her chest. She kept her distance from him, she didn't want to be close to him, her brain was telling her to stay away from him because he was just going to hurt her anyways.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me about something," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Yeah," he said confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I fine," she said sharply, "Just say what you have to say to me so I can go home because I'm cold."

"Well, here," he said stepping towards her taking off his jacket, "Take my jacket."

"No," she said sharply again, holding her hand out in front of her, stopping him from coming any closer to her. "No, that's fine."

"Santana," he said to her, "I'm offering you my jacket because you're cold. That's what guys do, especially boyfriends." He extended his arm out, holding his jacket out to her but she just shook her head.

"No," she repeated, "I don't want your jacket."

"Can you tell me what I've done wrong for you to be so sharp with me?" He asked her, "Because I have no idea what I've apparently done wrong."

"You know exactly what you've done wrong," she said sharply once more. "You brought me up here for a reason, something that you couldn't do over text because that would be sick."

"Okay," he said shaking his head with confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about, can you explain to me what you think that I was talking about in the text?"

"You want to break up with me!" She snapped at him.

"What?" He said with confusion.

"That's the reason why you asked me to come up here." She told him, "You said in the text that you wanted to tell me something that you've wanted to tell me for a long time."

"Yeah," he admitted, "That doesn't mean that I'm gonna break up with you."

"It's not?" She asked him in shock.

"No," he said followed by a small laugh. "No, that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"It's not funny, Sebastian," she said with anger in her voice. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"Then tell me," he told her, "Tell me what you're going through right now."

"I wanna be with you," she told him.

"And babe," he said to her, "You are with me."

"No, let me finish," she continued and he nodded. "I wanna be with you but I'm afraid of what people will think about us and I know that I can't tell anybody about us because of the consequences, but I can't help but want to tell people that you're my boyfriend because I'm so proud of you, I am, I really am because I'm not embarrassed to say that I have feelings for you." He smiled small at her and nodded at her once more. And now it started to hit her, what she was about to say, the emotion finally got to her, tears were building up in her eyes. "And what I'm about to tell you, I'm just so afraid to tell you."

"Babe," he said stepping towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder softly, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," she said with emotion in her voice and the tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to admit it because I don't want to get hurt but I have to say it..." She paused as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "I love you." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes softening even more. "I love you and I don't want to be with Sam, or Puck, or any of those other guys. I just want you." She paused again as she looked at his face, trying to see how he was feeling, if he was disgusted in her, if he felt sorry for her or if he genuinely felt the same way. "Please say that you love me back," she said as a whisper, "Please."

"Babe, I do love you," he said quickly. "Come here." He stepped towards her quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried softly into his chest. He stroked the back of her head and kissed the top of it. "Babe, that's the reason why I asked you to meet me," he continued, "I wanted to tell you that I loved you."

She pulled away from his slightly, her arms still wrapped around his torso as she looked up at him, the tears still streaming down her face. "You did?" She said with emotion in her voice.

"Yeah," he said looking down at her with a smile. "Of course it was that. I can't believe that you thought that I was gonna break up with you."

"Well," she continued, "When you've been through all of the things that I've been through, you'd understand."

"Or if I was a girl," he stated, "Because I know girls, they tend to read between the lines of things and over think."

"Well, yeah," she said still with emotion in her voice, "There is that. I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

"It's okay," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want my jacket now?" She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"No," he replied, "I'm happy like this."

"Okay," he said kissing her forehead and embraced her once more.


	14. Almost Caught Chapter Fourteen

The New Directions were still finding it hard to come up with a love song, they had tonnes of different breakup songs as they have all had their heart broken in some way but it was hard to find a song that they could all think of about love that they could all relate to. The arguments continued because none of them would listen to one another, with the New Directions being full of big character's, they would always have an opinion and would always talk over one another.

Santana wasn't in the mood to listen to them all squawking over one another, all she could think about was love, especially since both her and Sebastian had spoke the three words for the first time yesterday. Without the rest of the class knowing, she stood up and walked out of the class, not even Mr Schue had noticed that she was missing.

She walked towards the auditorium and noticed that there was nobody there, she walked through the door, pushing the curtains opening and closed them behind her, she up to the stage looking around at the auditorium making sure that nobody was standing in there because she just wanted to be alone, her head was banging from the shouting and whining of the New Directions. She unlike the rest of the New Directions had a song in mind but she didn't get her chance to throw in her idea, they wouldn't listen to her, all they wanted to do was listen to themselves, as per usual.

Santana stood centre stage and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought about him, thought about how amazing their time had been together and how amazing it was to hear him say that he loved her.

-Santana-

_I've seen the world  
Done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in, the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him  
Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful

She heard a clap and her eyes shot open to where the noise was coming from and who was standing there but her beautiful boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe, he walked slowly towards the stage from the back of the auditorium.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "If anybody finds you here, all hell will break loose."

"I'm not afraid of them," he said bluntly as he slowly approached the stage. "That song was beautiful by the way."

"It was just Lana Del Rey," she admitted, "I didn't write it."

"I know," he said with a smile on his face, "I like that song, but what I meant was the way that you sang it was beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a blushing smile. "But I'm serious, you can't be in here. They don't know that I've gone, when they eventually realise that I'm in the class they'll come looking for me. And by them," she continued," I mean Mr Schue because the rest of them are only concerned with themselves at the moment."

"How long do they usually tend to argue?" He asked curiously.

"Depends," she said with a shrug, "Their heads are really big. And I mean huge."

He laughed and stepped towards her. "Well then," he said to her as he reached out for her hands, "I guess we have some time together then."

She retracts her hands and shakes her head. "We can't," she said as a soft whisper. "Somebody could walk in unexpectedly, I don't want to be kicked off the New Directions, this whole theme was my idea and believe me, they don't usually like my ideas."

"You should sing that song," he admitted, "I really loved it, you sung it with so much passion."

"That's not gonna happen," she admitted as she turned away from him.

"Why not?" He asked confusedly.

"Because only Rachel Berry gets the solo songs," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Mr Schue thinks that she has the best voice. You see, last year we had Quinn and Sam sing together and we didn't even get in the top ten so ever since then, it's all about Rachel with the solo's." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's BS," he said angrily. "That's absolutely BS, has he not heard you sing?"

"Yeah, he has," she said with a sad tone in his voice, "But it's all about Rachel with her voice. Mercedes has an amazing voice too, she's one that's supposed to have a record deal after she graduates but it all seems to be about Rachel all of the time. Don't get me wrong, she has an amazing voice but..." she trailed off and sighed hard.

"You just want to be able to be given a chance?" He continued in a soft voice.

"Yeah," she sighed. She turned around and looked at him, "I get given songs to sing with other people when I'm up on stage but for just once, just once, I want Mr Schue to believe in me, like I believe in myself, to allow me to do one solo. Just one."

"I believe in you," he told her as soft as a whisper.

"I know," she said with a smile, "But I can't say that my boyfriend believes in me because then they'll be questioning me all of the time about who you are and I just can't risk that."

"You don't have to tell them," he said as he stepped closer to her. "You just have to believe it yourself and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter that they know that I believe in you, all that matters is that you know that I believe in you." He looked deeply into her eyes and nodded, "Okay?"

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Okay."

"Good," he said with a smile. "So, you tell Mr Schue how you feel about the whole solo thing, you show him the song that you just sung and then he'll believe in you, and if he doesn't and goes for Barbra Streisand, then it's his loss and he would've had more chance with you."

She smiled at him softly. "Thanks," she said happily, "Thanks for believing in me."

"Hey," he said with a smile across his face, "Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?"

Her smile widened, stretching from ear to ear and she nodded, "Yeah," she said happily once more, "That's what good boyfriends are supposed to do," she paused and looked up at him, tilting her head to the left slightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied with a smile across his face.

"You should go," she told him, "Before anybody comes. I don't want them thinking that something is going on, and more than anything, I don't want them to think that you're spying on us, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"It's okay, babe," he said with a grin displayed across his face, "You know me, I can handle myself," he winked at her and grinned playfully at her. She giggled and shook her head.

"Go on," she said still giggling, "Get outta here, I'll see ya later."

"Yeah," he nods, "I'll let you know before I come around, wanna make sure that your parents aren't in, wouldn't want them knowing about us either, now would we?"

She shook her head. He looked around, making sure that nobody had come into the auditorium, he leant down to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and with a soft whisper he uttered "I love you." And with that he turned on his heels and walked quickly out of the auditorium. Santana smiled to herself, she touched her lips softly with her fingers. Being with him made her happy and she didn't ever want that feeling to ever go away. She loved him and he loved her.

"Santana," Mr Schue shouted as he walked through the doors of the auditorium. She looked up at him quickly. She was scared, what if he'd bumped into Sebastian coming out of the auditorium and thought that she had something to do with it, even though she did, she didn't want to get into trouble because of it.

"What is it, Mr Schue?" She answered him in an innocent tone.

"What's going on?" He asked her. Now she was worried. He had seen him and she was in trouble. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say back to him without getting herself into trouble. If she lied to him and he knew that she was lying to him she'd be in trouble, but if she told him the truth, she'd be in trouble too. "Why are you in here when the rest of the New Directions are back in class?" And she exhaled in relief, he hadn't seen him, she and he were safe.

"I had a headache," she said as she walked towards him slowly, "They were all shouting over one another and my head was banging. I just needed to come somewhere quiet and get away from it all."

"You should've told me," Mr Schue told her. "I would've made them be quiet."

"Mr Schue, no offence," she told him, "They wouldn't listen to you, you know what they're all like, we all have big personalities in there so we all want to have an opinion, we're not gonna shut up."

"Well," he said as he exhaled, "You should've at least told me where you were going."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Come on," he said to her, "Let's get back to the crazy house and I promise, I'll get them to quiet down."

"Sure," she said sarcastically followed by a short laugh, "Like that's gonna happen."

She walked passed Mr Schue and left the auditorium. If Sebastian hadn't have left any sooner then they would've been caught, but they weren't and they could carry on their relationship. But the question was, 'how long could they keep this up without getting caught?' Only time will know.


	15. The First Time Chapter Fifteen

Sebastian lay on his back on her sofa, his hands caressing her skin as his hands wandered around her body, his lips caressing her lips, he kissed her softly but passionately at the same time. She lay on top of him, her hands placed on his neck, her knees between his legs pressed down on the sofa, not putting all of her body weight on him. His hands wandered to the front of her but when his finger accidently brushed against her breast he pulled his hand away quickly. She broke the kiss and looked down at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to catch her breath back.

"Nothing," he lied shaking his head. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, she knew that he was lying.

"Seriously," she said to him, "What's wrong?"

He slowly sits himself up and looks around awkwardly. He scratches the back of his head nervously, not once he looked at her. She hit him in the chest. He snapped his head back at her and looked at her.

"Hey!" He shot at her, "What was that for?"

"Because you're being a doofus," she shot back at him. "Why are you being all awkward all of a sudden? You've never been awkward around me."

"You still didn't need to hit him," he told her rubbing his chest where she hit him.

"Sebastian," she said sternly with an arched eyebrow, "Tell me what's going on."

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said awkwardly as he looked down at the ground.

"If you can't tell me then who can you tell?" She asked him.

He looked back at her but he was still looking awkward. "You're the one person that I can't tell," he finally admitted. "I don't want you to think that I'm an idiot."

"Well, it's already too late for that, isn't it?" She joked and smiled at him playfully.

"I'm serious, Santana," he said with a serious tone in his voice. "This isn't a laughing matter."

"Well," she continued, "How about you tell me what it is and then maybe we can talk about it." She sat up on her knees, "Because you know that I wouldn't intentionally make fun of you, and if you told me something that you're embarrassed about, you know that I wouldn't make fun of you because of that. Okay, I have done it to other people but they're not you. I don't love them like I love you." She continued, "So, tell me what's on your mind and we can talk about it. Whatever you have to tell me, it's okay."

He looked at her embarrassed about what he was about to tell her but she leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, nodding at him to assure him that he could tell her. He took a deep breath and looked down at his hand. "I've never been with a girl," he finally admitted to her.

"But you told me that you had a girlfriend before me?" She asked him confusedly.

"No," he explained as he looked up at her, "I've never been with a girl, you know, that way."

"Oh," she says as she realises what he means, her eyes opening wide, "Oh, you mean," she leans forward, "Sexually?" She whispers. He nods at her and looks back down at his hands and grasps them together, twiddling his thumbs together. He was embarrassed. "You don't have to be embarrassed by that," she continued.

"That's easy for you to say," he said with a short laugh, "You've been with people."

"And am I proud of it?" She spat at him. "Have I told you that I'm proud of having multiple sexual partners?"

"No," he shook his head.

"No, exactly," she continued, "Because I'm not proud of it. I'm actually envious of you for not being with the opposite sex. What I would do to actually get my virginity back so that I could actually give my virginity to somebody that I loved. At least you can do that."

"But," he continued with an embarrassed tone in his voice, "It's kinder embarrassing that I'm still a virgin at eighteen years old."

"Who told you that?" She questioned him with anger.

"Well, it's the norm to have lost your virginity by the time you're eighteen, isn't it?" He asked her.

"No," she said bluntly, "It's not the norm and whoever told you that is full of BS." She said with anger in her voice. "Being popular they say if you're a virgin by the time you're eighteen then you're a loser and nobody wants you, but when you've lost your virginity you realise that it's the most important thing to you, especially when you lose it in the most unclassified way. Like I said to you before, if I could've regained by virginity and waited until the guy that I loved came along then I would because that's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to lose it to somebody that you love because if you don't, you'll regret it when you're older. Like I have."

"So, it's not stupid?" He asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head, "No, it's not stupid to not have lost your virginity. It's actually very beautiful."

"I do love you, you know," he told her.

She smiled, "I know," she replied back to him, "And I love you too." She leaned towards him and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb softly, she looked deeply into his eyes still smiling at him. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything," she admitted to him, "You can tell me anything and I'll give you an honest answer..." she paused, "And I promise I'll try not to make fun of you," she joked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Okay," he said with a smile displayed across his face. "Fine, I'll tell you everything."

"Good," she said with a smile, she leaned in towards him and pecked his lips softly. "And just another tip," she continued, "When you're making out with me your hands can go here," she pointed to her ass, "And you can touch me here," she pointed to her breasts, "Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. He smiled at her and leaned up towards her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and placed both of her hands on the side of his neck, he started to lay down on sofa again, his hands wandering around her body and gradually to the back of her, his hands trailed down to her ass and he placed both of his hands on each cheek.

She sighed into the kiss and moved her hands down his body and finally her hands reached the bottom of his grey t-shirt, she pulled it up his body and broke away from the kiss as she carried on pulling his t-shirt over him. He rose his arms in the air helping her raise his t-shirt off him. She finally pulled it over his head and up his arms, she threw it down to the ground and looked back at him. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled back up at her. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She moved her body up him and sat on his pelvis, she removed her hands from his cheeks and pulled her dress up over her body. He just stared at her, looking at her body, he placed his hands on her hips, stroking his fingers across her skin. She pulled it over her head and threw it down at the ground, she brushed her fingers through her hair, flipping it off her face and she stared back down at him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered once more, the smile still displayed across his face. She returned the smile and leaned down to him once more, her skin touching his skin, he stroked her skin softly and trailed his hands back down to her ass, his fingertips stroking her skin of her back softly.

"Sebastian?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah?" He answered her in a whisper as he looked down at her lips.

"Do you love me?" She asked him, knowing the answer already.

"Of course I do," he told her. "I love you more than anything."

"Would you do something for me then?" She asked him again.

"Of course," he replied, "I would do anything for you."

"But you don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said quickly, "Because if you're not ready then I'll understand."

"Babe," he questioned her as he looked into her eyes, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Would you, um," she said slowly, "Would you, um, make love to me?"

He smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't like to do anything other than that." He told her, "Come here," he said in soft whisper. He leaned back up to her and kissed her softly once again. She kissed him back and moved closer to him, pressing her skin against his more. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues caressed with one another. He grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it softly, Santana felt a moan growl in her throat, she moaned into the kiss, this made Sebastian smile but he carried on kissing her, he didn't want to stop, he loved kissing her and he never ever wanted to stop.

Santana lay on her back on her bed breathing heavily, the sheet over her bed covering her from her breasts downwards and as she lay she looked up at him, he too breathing heavily, the sheet covering him from his waist downwards, his hand placed at the side of her holding his weight as he hovered above her. He looked deeply into her eyes and couldn't stop smiling at her. His gelled her sticking to the sweat on his forehead. This was the first time ever that neither one of them had uttered a word to one another; they just stared at one another.

Sebastian raised his hand and placed his thumb on her chin softly, he leaned down to her and kissed her softly once more and as he leaned away from her, his eyes met hers again. "I love you so much," he whispered to her. "Thank you for being my first." Santana just smiled at him but she didn't have to say anything, he knew what she was thinking, she raised her hand up into his now damp hair and laced her fingers through it.

He climbed over her and lay down beside her, he slid his arm underneath her neck and scooted closer towards her. She scooted closer to him and rolled onto his chest. She wrapped her arm around his body and held onto him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You were amazing," she finally said, "For your first time, you were amazing."

He looked down at her and stroked his fingers through her hair softly. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"I hope I didn't pressurise you into doing it?" She asked him, "After I gave you that speech about the whole wanting to wait."

"Yeah," he answered, "But you also said that you'd wished you'd lost your virginity with somebody that you loved. I did because I love you and I love you more than anything."

She smiled at him and rested her head back on his chest, she took his hand softly and laced her fingers through his. This is the relationship that she wanted, a guy who loved her as much as she loved him, it was just a shame that they couldn't be public about it because otherwise they would be in trouble.

Regional's were around the corner and only one of them could win and go on to National's and maybe, just maybe they would be okay with her dating him and maybe they'd be okay with him dating her, but the truth was, that their relationship could never become public, not until she graduated anyways, because even if she made out that she didn't care about what other people thought about her, she really did and it hurt her. But the thing that would hurt her the most wouldn't be getting kicked out of the New Directions, or them finding out about her and him, but losing him. She didn't want to lose him and he didn't want to lose her so the only thing that she could do until graduation would be to keep their relationship a secret and to never be caught.


	16. The Solo Chapter Sixteen

Santana walked the corridors with her hands placed on her hips, the school was still afraid to approach her and that's how she liked it, she ruled the school and even though she hated what some of the other students said behind her back, she still loved being able to rule the school. As she walked down the corridor she noticed Mr Schue, he was alone and this was her opportunity to talk to him about her solo. She took a breath and picked up her pace.

"Mr Schue?" She called. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, Santana," he answered, "What's up?"

She approached him. "Can I have a word with you?" She asked him.

"Of course," he told her, "What do you wanna talk about?"

She took a deep breath. "You know every time Rachel has her solo?" She asked him hesitantly

"Yeah?" He asked her as he folded his arms across his chest and dipped his head slightly.

"Well," she continued, "I was hoping to ask you if I could do the solo for the Regional's."

"Gee," Mr Schue answered, "I don't know about that, you see, Rachel always does the solos"

"Exactly," she pointed out. "She always does the solos so don't you think that it's about time that we give somebody else a chance?"

"She does have the best voice, Santana," he continued, "She has one of the best voices in the New Directions."

"Exactly," she continued, "She has _one _of the best voices, which means that there are others out there who could do a solo. Mercedes could do a solo because she has an amazing voice too but it always seems to be Berry and I was just thinking that maybe somebody else should have a chance, that's all."

"And, you think that's you?" He asked her.

"I do," she nodded, "I think that I have a good chance at helping us win Regional's, and I even have the perfect song the solo."

"Okay," he said, "Tell me what the perfect song is and I'll think about it."

"Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey," she told him, "It's the perfect song because it's perfect for a solo and it's a beautiful love song."

"Yeah," he answered, "I do think that that's an amazing choice of song to sing, but I think that maybe-"

"-Don't you dare say that Berry is perfect for the song," she snapped, "Because she's not, her voice is too big for the song, it's too powerful and so is Mercedes and no offence to those two, they would butcher the song."

"And you think that you wouldn't?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said quickly, "I would suit the song better because my voice is perfect for the song. Please, Mr Schue, just give me this one chance, just give me this one chance to prove to you that I'm perfect for the song."

He looked to the side and then looked back at her.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please just have some faith and belief in me."

"Santana," he said to her, "I do have belief in you, I have belief in all of you."

"But you have more faith in _her_," she said disappointedly.

"I have all the same belief in all of you," he told her.

"Then give me the chance, please," she pleaded, "Please."

"How about this?" He continued, "How about I pass it by the rest of the class because it's not up to me who sings the solo, it's a group decision."

"Oh, gee, thanks," she said in anger, "You know what the outcome is gonna be, they're all gonna choose Berry and she's gonna be singing the solo again. Thank you for believing in me, Mr Schue, really, thank you." She turned around quickly shaking her head in frustration and she headed back down the corridor.

"Santana, wait," he called but she just ignored him and carried on walking down the corridor. He sighed hard and walked in the opposite direction towards his classroom.

Santana sat in the back of the class with her arms folded across her chest, angry with the conversation that she had with Mr Schue, the rest of the New Directions were talking amongst themselves.

"Okay, guys," Mr Schue said clapping his hands together. "I have to ask you guys something."

"Is it about the solo?" Rachel said with a huge smile across her face.

"Yes," he continued, "It is. I just have something to discuss with you guys. Now, I had a conversation with Santana earlier about what song we could use for the solo and she came up with an amazing idea."

"Santana, really?" Rachel said in shock but with a tone that sounded insulting.

"As much as you think everything is about you, Berry," she snapped at her. "Not everything is about you and other people can actually have an effect on the group."

"Now, now, Santana," Mr Schue told her, "I don't want any friction in here."

"Too late," she muttered as she leaned back in her chair and kept her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, what was the song that Santana came up with?" Artie asked curiously.

"The song that she chose was Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey," Mr Schue answered him as he looked across the class.

"Oh my god," Rachel said happily with a smile beaming on her face, "That would be the perfect song to sing, and I'm just gonna stick a leg out here and say that you came up with the song for me?"

Santana glared at her and shook her head followed with the rolling of her eyes.

"Actually," Mr Schue continued as he looked Santana, "Santana actually chose the song for her to sing."

"What?!" Rachel said angrily. "No, I sing the solos. I always sing the solos."

"Exactly," Santana snapped, she stood up and faced her. "You always sing the solos so I thought for once that somebody else would be given the chance to sing the solo, but no, you're making it all about you again."

"I'm not," Rachel scoffed and pointed to her chest. "I'm not making everything about me."

"Uh, you are," Quinn spoke. "You always seem to make things about you. And Santana's right, she would be more perfect for this song. Your voice is too big for it. And Santana's, well, her voice is perfect for it." Santana looked at Quinn in shock. _Did she just defend me? _She thought to herself.

"Quinn's right," Mercedes agreed, "Santana would be more suited for the song and I don't want us to lose the Regional's because that song would win us the Regional's, it's perfect."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Rachel said in a bratty tone and pointed to her chest, "I always sing the solos, my song is perfect for this song because my voice can do any song."

"No offence, Rachel," Blaine said, "But your song is too loud for this song, it's such a beautiful song, we wouldn't want you to butcher it."

"I have an amazing voice," Rachel scoffed, "I could never butcher a song."

"And here you go making everything about you," Santana said angrily, "How many times do we have to tell you that not everything is about you?"

"Look," Mr Schue interrupted, "I don't want to cause an argument with this-"

"It's a bit too late for that, Mr Schue," Puck pointed out, "They're already doing it."

"I can see that, Puck," he told him and Puck just responded with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked around at the rest of the class, "Like all of you, I just want us to be able to win Regional's and go on to win National's."

"And that's all that we want, Mr Schue," Quinn told him, "We want to win and I honestly think with Santana singing that song, however much we fight and don't get along, I think that with her voice we would have a better chance of winning it because the song is perfect."

"All right," Mr Schue continued, clapping his hands once again, "We're gonna have to vote on this. Raise your hand if you want Rachel to sing the solo?"

Rachel raised her hand in the air and looked around at the rest of the New Directions noticing that none of them had raised their hands. She glared at them all but it still didn't change their minds about the solo.

"Santana?" He asked them all which they all raised their hands in the air, Rachel being the only one who didn't raise her hand. "Well, that's settled then. Well done, Santana, you have the solo."

Rachel pouted and glared at the rest of them, she was furious with the decision, the first time ever that she hadn't gotten the solo. Santana smiled big and looked at the rest of the New Directions. "Thank you so much," she told them, "Thank you for giving me this chance."

Quinn stood up and walked over to her. "Santana," she asked her, "What's with you lately? You have so much belief in your voice and you're coming up with all of this romantic stuff."

"I don't know," she lied, "I just want to be able to have my chance, that's all."

Quinn smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her. Santana was shocked by this, it was very rare that Quinn hugged her but she returned the hug and smiled. As she pulled away she looked at the rest of the class. "We're gonna wipe the floor with their asses," she admitted. "And we're gonna go on to win Regional's, beating the Warbler's with their pathetic red and black blazers. And we're gonna wipe the floor with their Wannabe Disney Prince haircuts!"

Tina raised her hand in the air. "Yes, Tina," Mr Schue asked, "You have a question?"

"Actually," she admitted, "I've got a suggestion for the perfect song that we've been trying to find for a while now."

"Okay," he said to her, "Tell us your suggestion."

"Well," she continued, "You know that the guys have their song with Love Me Again? Well I was thinking that for the girls to sing, we could sing Wings by Little Mix?"

"Tina, that's perfect," Blaine said excitedly, "That's genius."

"You really think so?" She said in shock with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" He said as he stood up. "Mr Schue, we have to use that song."

"Okay," Mr Schue answered, "What do the rest of you girls think?"

"I think it's the perfect song," Mercedes agreed. "I think that it's fun but at the same time it's about a breakup so we girls can have fun whilst we do it."

"I agree with Mercedes," Brittany spoke, "All of the girls can be involved in it and it will so much fun to do."

"Well all right then," Mr Schue said, "That's settled, we have our song lists." He claps his hands together, "Now let's get practising."

She had taken her chance. She finally had the solo for the Regional's taking it from Rachel, and of course, Rachel was not pleased about that but there was always National's for her to sing the solo, but this was Santana's time, she'd come up with the theme, she'd come up with some of the songs, and she had actually been madly in love with somebody so she could understand the songs more. The only thing that she couldn't do was tell them why she was feeling that way, and she hated lying to them because they were like her family, but she loved him more and she never wanted to lose him.


	17. Regional's Part One Chapter Seventeen

It was spring time which meant it was here, it was finally here, it was the Regional's and the New Directions were prepared and ready to perform, and of course to win.

Behind the scenes the New Directions stood in a circle, they were ready to perform but it wasn't there turn first, it was the turn of the Warbler's. But before it all started they wanted to have a pep talk about it all.

"Now," Mr Schue said, "We're all ready for this, we can do this guys."

"I still think that it would've been better if I sang the solo," Rachel said snarky, "But that's just my opinion."

"Rachel," Mr Schue told her, "We've talked about this and we don't need all of this before the performance. Santana is singing the solo and we're gonna win this thing, you hear me?"

"I hear you," she told him but wasn't happy about it.

"Now," he continued, "I want you guys to do your best out there but most of all, I want you guys to have fun." He smiled at them as they returned the smile. "Hands in." He placed his hand in the centre of the circle, the rest of him following. "On, one, two, three...Amazing!" He said with the rest saying it at the same time. He steps back and claps his hands together. "Let's do this thing!"

The New Directions took their seats in the Auditorium getting ready to hear the first act, the Warbler's, their competition.

The lights went down.

"Ladies and gentleman," a voice coming from over the antenna, "Please give a warm welcome to the Dalton Academy Warbler's!"

Everybody in the Auditorium clapped their hands together except from the New Directions, they refused to clap their hands and as much as Santana wanted to cheer on her boyfriend, she restrained herself from doing it.

The curtains opened the Warbler's stood on the steps on the stage, their hands behind their backs.

_[Sebastian]_

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you_

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

The lights dimmed once more and the whole of the Auditorium clapped and cheered other than the New Directions once again. Santana was so proud of him, he did her proud but she wasn't going to show her feelings because she didn't want to be caught, especially not by them.

The spotlight shines on Sebastian.

[Sebastian]

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

The lights on the stage faded out until it was complete darkness. The entire Auditorium were on their feet, clapping and cheering for them. Sebastian smiled at the crowd, he was proud of what he and his Warbler's had done, the audience had enjoyed and so did he. But the main person he wanted to know if they enjoyed it was Santana, he hadn't told her this but that last song was dedicated to her, _if only I'd told her_, he thought to himself. He looked out to the audience to see if he could see her but it was too late, she had already gone with the rest of the New Directions as they were next to perform. He and the rest of the Warbler's walked off stage to the right.

The New Directions were standing to the left of the stage, she was looking out for him but he was nowhere to be seen. He had already vanished. She sighed and turned around to face the rest of the New Directions.

"Okay," Sam told them, "We can do this. We can go out there and we're gonna wipe the floor with the Warbler's. This is our year."

"Puck's right," Blaine agreed. "We're gonna go out there and be amazing."

"Hands in," Quinn said as she placed her hand in the centre of the circle. They all followed her and placed their hands on top of hers in the centre. "Amazing!" They all shouted as they raised their hands into the air.

"Ladies and gentleman," The announcer said, "Put your hands together for our very own William McKinley's New Directions!"

The guys were positioned on the stage, some standing on the steps, others on the stage floor alongside Artie. The lights started to rise and the music started to play.

[Artie]

_Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn  
Is that what devils do?_

[Sam]

_Took you so long, where only fools go  
I shook the angel in you!_

[Artie]

_Now I'm rising from the ground  
Rising up to you!_

[Sam]_  
Filled with all the strength I found  
There's nothing I can't do!_

[Blaine]_  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?_

[All]

_I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?_

[Artie]_  
It's unforgivable,  
I stole and burnt your soul_

[Sam]

_Is that what demons do? Hey!  
They rule the worst in me_

[Artie]

_Destroy everything,  
They bring down angels like you, hey!_

[Sam]_  
Now I'm rising from the ground  
Rising up to you!_

[Artie]_  
Filled with all the strength I found  
There's nothing I can't do!_

[Blaine]_  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?_

[All]_  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
Uh, uh, uh, uh!  
Oh, oh!_

[All]_  
Told you once I can't  
do this again, do this again, oh!  
I told you once I can't  
do this again, do this again, oh, oh!_

[Blaine]_  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?_

[All]_  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?_

The audience clapped and cheered, they had been dancing throughout the song, as they did throughout the Warbler's songs. The lights had dimmed to a total darkness and the guys left the stage to the left where the rest of the New Directions had been standing.

It was now the turn of the solo and Santana was nervous. She'd never done a solo in front of an audience before, well nothing as big as this. She didn't want to mess up. She didn't want to ruin it for the rest of them. After all it was her who begged him for the chance, begged them all for the chance and opportunity to sing a solo, but now she was doubting herself. _What if it was the worst decision? What if Rachel or Mercedes would've been a better option? What if she messes up? _She was now terrified. Her hands were trembling. Her entire body was shaking.

Sebastian was sitting in the crowd, he knew that she was going to be doing her solo but when he didn't know. He was looking out for her as he was sitting in the crowd but making sure that the rest of the Warbler's hadn't noticed him searching for her. '_Come on Santana', _he thought to himself, '_you can do this, I believe in you, come on babe.'_

She took a breath. It was now or never. This was her time and she had to do it. Not for herself but for them. They were right, they are a family and she was going to do it for them. Her family.


	18. Regional's Part Two Chapter Eighteen

The stage was dark and it was time. Santana took another deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. She walked towards the centre stage and looked out at the audience. She took another breath and closed her eyes. The music started to play behind her and she heard the girls behind her starting to hum. It was time and she was going to sing her heart out. She was going to win it for them. She wasn't going to let them down. Not her family.

[Santana]

_I've seen the world  
Done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in, the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him  
Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful

The crowd again stands up and cheers, clapping their hands together. Sebastian turned his back to the rest of the Warbler's, he smiled at her, he was so proud of her. He wanted to stand up and cheer, he wanted to scream and shout for her but he couldn't so he used all of his strength to stop him from doing so.

Santana took a quick glance at the audience to see if she could see him and she could. She could see him sitting there looking at her. She smiled at him quickly and he returned the smile followed by a wink. The lights had dimmed and she stayed on stage but moved to another part of the stage. She was going to be singing again but this time, she let the others have their chances.

All of the girls had come on stage and had taken their positions. The music started to blast out of the speakers and the lights had rose.

[All]  
_Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shh...  
Then they can walk on by_

[Rachel]  
_My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah_

[Quinn]  
_Walk, walk on over there  
'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

[All]  
_Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

'Huh huh'...  
  
[Mercedes]  
_I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

[Tina]  
_Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah  
_  
[All]  
_Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is_

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

[Santana, Brittany and Quinn]  
_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy  
_  
[All]  
_Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening_

[Mercedes]  
_They're just like water off my wings_

[All]  
_Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_(My Little Butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly_

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly...

During the song the crowd were up on their feet, rocking from side to side and clapping their hands to the music, this strangely included the Warbler's too. During the song Sebastian looked around at them and noticed them swaying from side to side.

[During the song]

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"It's a good song," Trent admitted, "I know that they're our competition but I can't help it, I really like it."

"They're good, Sebastian," Nick told him, "They're really good. Maybe we should support them."

"Why?" Jeff asked. "They didn't support us so why should we support them?"

"That's a good question," Nick answered, "And I can't answer that."

"I can," Sebastian finally said, "Because even though we're competition, we should support them, even if they don't support us." He stood up, "So come on," he told them, "Get up and support them." He started swaying from side to side and clapping to the music. The rest of the Warbler's stood up and clapped with them, swaying to the music. Whilst singing Santana noticed him dancing with the rest of the Warbler's, shocked by this she carried on singing but she gave a smile to him.

"What are they doing?" Artie asked from the side, noticing the Warbler's dancing in the crowd.

"I can't believe it," Blaine said in shock, "They're supporting us."

"They can't be," Kurt said, "They just can't be. They hate us."

"Maybe people can change," Blaine told him.

"People can," Kurt spat, "But they're not people, they're evil, especially Sebastian."

"I don't know," Artie said unsurely, "It sure looks like they're supporting us there. Maybe they think that they've lost to us."

"Or that's their plan?" Kurt spat again.

[Later]

Every single one of them was standing on the stage, the New Directions, The Warbler's and the Golden Goblets waiting for the results to be announced. Every single one of the New Directions were holding hands with one another, hoping and praying that this was their year, no-one more than Santana, she was hoping that because she sang the solo it didn't mean that it would ruin their chances of going on to the National's. She didn't want it to be her fault that they'd lost. She didn't want her _family _to be disappointed in her because if she did lose then she wouldn't hear the last of it, especially not from Rachel Berry.

The main judge walked onto the stage holding two envelopes in his hands, who would come third and who would come first because as there was only three of them. He walked over to the table full of trophies and faced the audience.

"I have here the results," he told both the audience and the three show choirs on the stage. "In third place," he opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of card, holding it close to his chest, he looks down and reads the name. "From Our Lady Perpetual Sorrow the Golden Goblets. They screamed and some of them ran over to him to grab the third place trophy off the table. They all joined together and walked off backstage. They were just happy that they had came in third place, they didn't even expect to get anywhere at all.

"And now," the judge continues, "The moment that you've all been waiting for. In my hand I have here the winner of the Mid-West Regional's Show Choir Competition." He opens the envelope and takes a peak at the winner. The New Directions held onto each other's hands tight, hoping and praying that they had won. '_Please, please, please_,' Santana thought to herself. The Warbler's standing with their hands behind their backs. "The William McKinley New Directions!" They all screamed, they couldn't believe it, they'd won the Regional's, they were going to go on the National's in Chicago. Nobody was more in shock than Santana. She didn't ruin it for them. They won. They actually won. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt ran over to grab the trophy from the judge and they held up in the air. Cheering and screaming, they were so excited. Blaine took the trophy off Rachel and handed it to Santana. She looked at him in shock but happy at the same time.

"You deserve it, Santana," Blaine told her. "This was all because of you." She smiled at him, finally somebody had something nice to say to her. The judge handed the second place trophy over to Sebastian and he shook his hand. He glanced over at Santana, she glanced over at him and she smiled big, she raised the trophy up in the air and he winked at her.

"I'm so proud of you," he mouthed to her. She smiled and nodded at him and carried on cheering with her fellow New Directions.

Mr Schue glanced over at Santana and had noticed her smiling at Sebastian. Something wasn't right there. But he wasn't going to let that bother him now, right now it was about the winning with the New Directions.


	19. The After Party Chapter Nineteen

The celebrations went on until late that evening. The New Directions had won Regional's and they were on their way to Chicago to perform at the National Show Choir Championships and it was all down to Santana. She came up with the song list themes and she had the courage to finally ask for her shot at having a solo. She was so happy that they had won the Regional's but at the same time she was sad because her boyfriend, who she was up against, lost and doesn't get the chance to go to the National's.

With winning the Regional's Rachel's dad's decided that she could have the after party back her place in the basement but this time there wasn't any alcohol involved, especially not after what happened last time. Santana sat on the sofa holding a cup of lemonade in her hands, it hurt her that she couldn't be celebrating with Sebastian, it was hurting her that she couldn't be with him right now, it hurt her that she couldn't be in public with him even though Regional's was over and they weren't in competition anymore she couldn't be with him because the rest of the New Directions didn't like him.

Rachel noticed her sitting on the sofa and not enjoying herself, she walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You're not enjoying the party?" She asked her.

"What?" She said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're not enjoying the party?" She asked her again. "You're sitting on your own and you're usually the life and soul of the party."

"Yeah," she told her, "I'm okay. I just have a little bit of headache, that's all."

"Too much celebrating, huh?" She asked her.

"Yeah," she lied, "Too much."

"Well," Rachel continued, "I have to say, if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would've won the Regional's."

"Really?" Santana asked her in shock.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "I know that it's hard to believe that I'm not making this about me but it's the truth. You did well up there with your solo, and you did really well with the songs."

Santana smiled at her. "Thanks, Berry," She said to her.

"I just wanted to thank you," Rachel said to her, "I know that I don't usually do that but I just wanna thank you for all of this."

Santana carried on smiling at her. "You should go," Santana told her, "Before I start actually liking you."

Rachel giggled and stood up. "Okay, I'm going," she told her. "But have some fun, yeah, we won the Regional's."

"I'll try my best," Santana told her with a smile. Rachel turned around and walked back over to the rest of the New Directions and started dancing with them to the music. Santana shook her head and smiled, her phone was in her jeans pocket and she felt it vibrate, she slipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out the phone and she saw the text on her screen, it was Sebastian, she smiled.

[Sebastian]

_'How's the party?'_

[Santana]

_'It's okay, but I wish you were here with me but I know that you can't be :('_

[Sebastian]

'_Go out for some air.'_

[Santana]

_'Why?'_

[Sebastian]

'_Just go out for some air.'_

She was confused, what did he mean about going out for some air. She shook her head and stood up and starting walking towards the door when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Santana?" Mr Schue called. She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked him quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I'm just going out for some air," she told him.

"Why?" He asked her again.

"I just need to get some air," she told him, "I've got another headache. I'm suffering from them a lot lately."

"Uh-huh," he said unconvinced by her.

"Is there anything else that you want or can I go?" She asked him quickly.

"No, that's it," he told her as he folded his arms across his chest.

She nodded and turned on her heels, she walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway, she opened the door and walked out of the front door, she closed it behind her and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't understand why Sebastian told her to get some air, she was so confused until she saw him, standing by next door neighbours fence, she smiled at him and walked towards him slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "If they find you here they'll go crazy."

"I had to see you," he told her, "I had to come and tell you something."

She walked out of the garden and walked towards him. "And?" She asked him, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I didn't get chance to tell you earlier," He told her, "You know with the New Directions being there and all." He looked down at the ground and smiled, he looked back up at her. "You were amazing up there today, really amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "I saw you in the audience, you were singing along with us, why were you doing that?"

"It actually wasn't my idea," he told her, "It was the other Warbler's, they said that you were amazing and that would support you," he shrugged, "I don't know where that come from."

"But you didn't protest?" She asked him.

"Nope," he said shaking his head, "Well, I did but only a little bit, but I gave in. I wanted to cheer on my girl." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks," she told him, "I wish that I could've done that with you but the rest of them wouldn't allow it."

"I know," he said stepping towards her. "And I understand that. But what did you think of the songs that we chose?"

"I thought that they were good choices," she said, "Really good choices, but I thought I told you that I was going love and heartbreak, you stole our idea."

"Actually, I didn't," he told her, "We chose love and admiration." He smiled at her cheekily.

She hit him playfully on the arm and giggled. "You're such a douchebag," she told him, "Just admit you stole our idea."

"No," he said to her, "I'm not gonna do that because we didn't sing about heartbreak, we sung about the person that we're in love with."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Of course you can," he told her.

"Who chose your songs?" She asked him again.

"Who do you think?" He said to her with a smile on his face.

"You chose the songs?" She asked him in shock.

"Yeah," he said with a smile still on his face, "Don't be so surprised by it. I am pretty damn good at stuff. I'm not an idiot. Even though you do call me it sometimes."

"That's because you are," she joked. "But I'm serious, you chose those songs?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him again.

"Because I'm in love with you, stupid," he said unfolding his arms and stepping closer to her. "Those songs about how I feel about you. I can't sleep because I'm constantly thinking about and I do treasure you."

She smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "You're such a cornball," she told him.

"It's only because you make me this way," he told her as he raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb and he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, babe and I would do anything for you."

"You're so cheesy," she joked. "But I guess that's because you're such a romantic."

"Well," he joked, "I'm both because sometimes I could make a sandwich with the amount of cheese that comes out of my mouth."

She burst out laughing extremely loudly and she slapped her hand across her mouth, she didn't want any of them hearing her laugh, especially not Mr Schue as she told him that she was coming outside for some fresh air because she had a headache, even though they wouldn't hear her because of the loud music blasting from the basement.

"You have no idea how much I love your laugh," he told her, "And here I go again being corny and cheesy."

"No," she said after she finally stopped laugh. She caught her breath back and placed her hand softly on his arm. "No, that wasn't corny or cheesy as you usually are but it was romantic, thank you."

"I'm just telling the truth," he told her with a smile across his face. "I do love you, Santana, so much. And I've never felt this way about anybody before."

"And I believe you," she told him, "And you have to believe me when I tell you this but you're the first guy that I've ever truly cared about and that I've actually loved."

"I do," he said with a smile. "I actually do believe that."

"Good," she said with a smile. She looked over her shoulder at the door and then back at him. "I should be heading back inside. They will be wondering where I'm going. Mr Schue already asked me where I was going."

"Why is your teacher in there with you?" He asked her confusedly.

"Because he did put together the New Directions," she told him, "And he did get us to where we are now, he should be celebrating with us. It's not like he's the only adult there, most of our parents are there."

"Are yours?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No," she said with a sad tone in her voice, "They couldn't make it. They're working late but my mom did call me up to ask me about it and she sent her best wishes. She did scream down the phone for a while but she can't help it if she can't get time off work. I understand because she does have to put a roof over my head and put food in my stomach."

He nodded. "I understand." He told her. "You should be getting back inside then. I don't want to let you go but I'll have to. Call me tomorrow?"

"I will do," she said to him. "Bye." She leaned up to him and pecked him on the lips softly. He placed his hands on the sides of her neck and deepened the kiss. He didn't want to let her go. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly. "I have to go. I really have to go." She told him.

"No," he said to her and kissed her once more. She smiled and pulled away from him, she looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"I have to go, Sebastian," she told him, "But I'll see you tomorrow. We can be together then."

He sighed hard and closed his eyes. "That's too far," he told her. She smiled back at him and stroked his cheek softly.

"You'll cope," she said with a smile.

"You know what," he said to her, "I don't think that I will."

She giggled. "You're too cute." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Bye." She stepped back and headed back towards the house.

"Bye," he called after her.

She smiled to herself and reached the front door, she turned around and looked at him. She gave him a small wave and he waved back. He stepped back and walked off down towards his car which was parked down the road. She turned back around and opened the front door, she was still smiling to herself as she walked through the door, she turned around and closed the door behind her.

"How's the headache, Santana?" Mr Schue spat at her with his arms folded across his chest.

She turned around quickly, shocked that he was standing there. "Mr Schue," she said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"How's the headache?" He said to her bluntly.

"It's better," she lied. "I just needed the fresh air to make it better."

"Why are you lying, Santana?" He said to her.

"I'm not," she lied.

"Of course you're not," he spat. "Then what were you doing with the Warbler boy by the fence because it didn't look like arguing. Some come on, Santana, tell me the truth. I'm dying to hear it."

'_Oh crap!' _She was caught, they were both caught. She was in big trouble.


	20. Caught Out Chapter Twenty

"Mr Schue, I can explain," Santana said quickly.

"Oh really?" He said to her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm dying to hear this one then."

'_Oh crap!' _She didn't know what to say. She had nothing on her mind that could explain what was going on outside because as he said, it didn't look like they were arguing. She couldn't lie to him because he most probably saw them kissing and flirting with one another.

"I'm waiting, Santana," he said to her.

"I can't," she said with a sigh. "I can't lie to you because you most probably saw what was going on."

"That's right," he said to her angrily. "What the hell is going on Santana? How long have you been with this boy?"

"What has it got to do with you?" She snapped at him. "You're just the teacher that goes to the school, you're not my dad."

"No, you're right," he said to her, "I'm not your dad, I am your teacher and I am also the leader of the New Directions."

"What are you gonna do?" She said to him, "Kick me off the New Directions? I've already heard that one before."

"You're fraternising with the enemy," he shouted at her. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while!" She shouted back and she folded her arms across her chest, "And that's all you're gonna get from me," she said with an arrogant tone in her voice.

"Did he throw away the competition for us?" He asked her with a quieter voice.

"What?" She said to him with a raised eyebrow, "Do you honestly think that _he _would throw the competition away for me? He might love me but he loves himself more."

"I'm just asking a fair question," he told her.

"Yeah," she snapped, "Well, it was a stupid question because he would never do that. Did you not hear him singing? Did you not hear the songs that he chose? Did you not see the dancing? He was amazing, but we were so much better. Unless..." she paused, "Unless you think that he threw the competition away because you think that he thinks that I'm not good enough as a soloist."

"That's not it," he said to her shaking his head.

"Oh no," she continued angrily, "It's not him that doesn't believe in me, it's you that doesn't believe in me. Oh yeah, that's right, you believe more in Berry than you do in me."

"That's not true, Santana," he said to her, "And you know it."

"Do I really?" She said cynically, "Because I'm not sure about that. You see, you care more about Berry, you think that she has more potential than the rest of us and you always have done. Okay, yeah, she does have an amazing voice, one of the best voices in the group, but so have many others. The guys have amazing voices too. But no, you just think Berry has the more potential. You know what, Mr Schue, I find myself repeating this all of the time and to be honest, I'm sick and tired of it."

"Santana," he said with a sigh.

"No," she snapped, "No, Mr Schue, I'm sick and tired of it. I don't want to be the backup singer to Berry. I don't want to be a band. I want to be a soloist because I have a damn good voice. He believes in me, why can't you believe in me?"

"I do believe in you, Santana," he told her. "I've told you that before."

"But you believe in her more," she said snidely. "You know what, I'm sick and tired of this now. I'm outta here." She turned around and started walking towards the door again.

"Santana, wait," he said to her.

"No," she snarled. "I'm going somewhere where somebody actually believes in me."

"I'm not angry with you, Santana about him," he said to her.

"Yeah, well," she continued, "I'm angry with you not believing in me."

"I'm not gonna tell them about you and him," he told her.

She turned around and looked at him. "And what?" she said with an angry shrug, "You think that's gonna make it all better? Oh no, let's forget about the fact that you don't believe in me and let me forgive you because you've said you're not gonna tell them about us two. Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"I do believe in you," he shot at her. "I'm sick and tired of you saying that I don't. I believe in all of you guys."

"Well, how about this?" She told him, "How about you rotate us all time instead of giving Berry the solos all of the time. Give the rest of us a chance."

"I'll do that," he nodded. "I'll do that."

"It doesn't mean that I forgive you, you know," she said cynically. "I'm still getting outta here."

"Don't," he begged her. "Stay for the rest of the night. Go and have some fun downstairs with the rest of them."

"No thanks," she says shaking her head. "I've had enough of the celebration. I just want to go home."

"But before you go," he says to her, "Honestly tell me this." She just looks at him and nods. "Do you trust him?"

"I do," she says with a nod.

"Good," he says to her, "Because I don't want you to have to go through the heartbreak."

"I'm okay," she says to him. "I just wanna get outta here."

He nodded. "Okay, I won't tell them about you two but I'm happy for you. I'm glad that he makes you happy."

"Thanks, Mr Schue," she said with a smile. She turns back around and leaves through the front door. He turns around and walks down the stairs. Emma was waiting for him in the basement, she notices him coming down the stairs. He walks over to her and smiles small, she stroked his arm softly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him. He nodded at her and pecked her lips softly.

Santana was walking down the sidewalk heading home when she heard a horn honking behind her, she turned around slowly and looked at him. "It's getting scary that you always know where I am," she told him.

He pulled up along the sidewalk, he pulled down his window and leaned over the passenger's side. "You weren't in there long," he said to her.

"Mr Schue caught us," she told him.

"What?!" He said in shock. "What did he say?"

She walked over to the car and opened the door climbing inside of the car, she closed the door behind her and faced him. "He was angry with me."

"Crap," he said with a sigh and slumped back into the driver's seat. "What are we gonna do then? Do we have to breakup?"

"Why would we have to breakup?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he knows about us," he told her. "We're not supposed to be together and now that your, whatever he is, has found out about us we're gonna have to breakup."

"No, we don't," she told as she leaned towards him, "He said that he's not angry with me being with you and he's not gonna tell them."

"Why?" He said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want him to tell them?" She asked him with slight bit of anger in her voice.

"No," he said shaking his head, "No, I don't want him to tell them but I'm just confused why he's not telling them."

"He didn't say why," she told him, "He just said that he wasn't gonna tell them. We kinder got in a bit of an argument again, I accused him of not believing in me and then he started saying that he wasn't going to tell them, I think it was because I told him that you actually believed in me."

"Why were you arguing about that again?" He asked her confusedly.

"Because," She told him, "He thought that you might have threw the competition away just to allow us to win so that I could get my solo."

"What?!" He said angrily, "Did he actually think that I would throw away the competition? Whoa, wait a minute, was he initiating that we were awful?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I told him that you were amazing and we won because we were amazing. That's when I went into the argument about him not believing in me because I think he thought because you knew that I was doing the solo then that's why you threw the competition."

"What a jerk," he said shaking his head in anger. "You're an amazing singer. If you ask me, if Streisand had sung the song she would've butchered it because her voice is too powerful for it."

"How do you know that she has a powerful voice?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh come on, Santana," He said looking at her, "There isn't anybody in this town who hasn't heard her voice. She posts videos of herself online all the time singing."

"That's true," she nodded, "She's been doing that for years."

He smiled at her and leaned towards her, "You thought that I was spying on you for a second there, didn't you?" He asked her.

"No," she lied looking down at the ground. He kept smiling at her, he placed his thumb on her chin and lifted it up.

"Liar," he said with his smile still displayed across his face. "It's okay, I would've thought that too if I'd heard you say that. But babe, you can trust me."

"I know that I can," she told him. "I just wish that we could be in public about our relationship. It's not like we're competition anymore. Well, not for another year and I won't even be here anyways."

"I will be," he told her. "I'm only a junior."

"I know," she said, "I wish you were a senior so that we could go to college together. But the good thing is that I'm not going far."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he joked, "I should've asked my mom to get pregnant with me earlier."

She giggled and playfully slaps him across the arm. "You're an idiot." She said still giggling.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said still smiling at him. "I'd love to get outta here."

"Okay," he said turning back to his steering wheel, he pulled out and started driving down the road.

"I just have a question for you," she said to him, "How did you know that I was there?"

"Like I said," he said, "You weren't very long in there and I was turning around at the bottom of the street, it's dead end down there so I had to turn around at the bottom and by the time I was coming back, you were walking down the street."

"So, you didn't use your phone then?" She joked.

He smiled. "No, I didn't use my phone," he told her, "I'm a good driver." He winks at her and she giggles once more. He was the only person who could make her laugh like that and she liked it. In fact, she loved it just like she loved him.


	21. How You Make Me Feel Chapter Twenty-One

Santana stood close to the window wearing a sheet wrapped around her, but it was the usual view that she was used to, it was a view that she'd never seen before, especially not from a window. The view was of Lima, the entire place. The only usual place that she's seen this view before was from the top of the hill in the park where she would usually go to think about things. But now she was in the warmth with a sheet wrapped around her and wearing nothing underneath. She was standing in the very bedroom of Sebastian Smythe, her boyfriend who lay in his bed wearing nothing at all too but he was out cold.

She carried on looking out of the window and took a deep breath. _'This is a view that I can get used to,' _she thought to herself. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. It was Sebastian. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin pressing on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear.

"I was just looking at the view," she whispered back, "I've never seen a view like this before, well, from a window, that's all."

"You like it?" He asked her as he looked out of the window also.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "I really do."

"Good," he told her and kissed her cheek softly. "Come back to bed."

She turned around and looked at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "What about your parents?" She asked him, "Won't they be coming home any time soon?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "They're away for the weekend. To be honest, they're never home, it's just usually me and this entire house to myself... with the occasional maid."

"I can't believe you have a maid," she laughed.

"Why's that so funny?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Because," she continued, "You're the first person that I've ever met that has a maid. It's quite funny."

"Okay," he said to her, "If you insist."

"So," she asked flirtatiously, "Is the house gonna be empty for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah," he smiled flirtatiously, "The house is gonna be empty all day. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Oh," she continued saying flirtatiously, "I have a lot of things in mind, if you know what I mean?" She winked at him flirtatiously.

He smiled flirtatiously back at her. "Oh," he said to her flirtatiously, "Would one of your things include this?" He leaned down to her neck and softly caressed his lips against her skin. She smiled and moans softly at the same time, she tilted her head back and laced her fingers through his hair softly.

"Uh-huh," she moaned. He trailed his kissed to the centre of her neck, trailing it down to her collar bone, she moaned again as he carried on trailing the kiss down the centre of her breasts. "That's another," she moaned. He removed his hands from around her waist and cupped her breasts softly. She moaned again. She couldn't stop moaning. He was doing things to her that she's never experienced before. Of course she'd had sex before but she'd never experienced this before. The orgasms starting from her toes, the tingling sensation shooting up her body and all around, the hairs on the back of her neck raising and her skin developing goosebumps. This was a sexual sensation that she'd never experienced before in her life and she never wanted it to stop. Her legs started to become weak and shaky, he felt her body shaking and he removed his hands from her breasts, he placed his hands underneath her knees and lifted her up in the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed with her and placed her down on it. She giggled and looked up at him. Her hair spread across the pillows and her arms placed either side of her head. He kneeled on the bed and crawled up to her on his hands and knees, he leaned over her and looked down at her, smiling at her.

"What?" She asked him with a smile. He just smiled and stared at her. "What?" She asked him again. "Say something."

"I'm sorry," he shaking his head with a smile. "I just couldn't... you know..." He smiled again and looked away. "I'm sorry," he apologised again.

"What do you wanna say?" She asked him as she raised her hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly. "You know you can say anything to me."

"I just don't want it to sound corny," he told her. "You know, I am captain cheese."

She smiled up at him. "Just tell me," she told him. "I wanna hear it."

He took a deep breath. "You look beautiful," he said, "Absolutely beautiful."

She was still smiling at him. "That wasn't cheese," she whispered softly, "That was you being romantic. Thank you." He smiled at her and leaned down to her kissing her softly on the lips.

[Some time Later]

Nationals were coming closer and they had been rehearsing for weeks but that didn't stop them getting nervous about it. This year at National's they'd been given a theme to follow and this year it was vintage. Vintage isn't a hard theme to use because there were so many songs that they could use but what if they got it wrong? What if they made the wrong choice and they've blown their chances of winning the National's.

They all sat in the back of the class, Santana listened to all of the choices that they had come up with but some of the ideas that they'd come up with hadn't been the best. Some chose some from the 70's, such as disco but they didn't understand it, they weren't enjoying it so what was the point in doing it. It wasn't going to win them the National's.

Santana sat at the back of the class trying to block out the arguing going on in front of her, most of it of course coming from Rachel Berry because this was her time to perform a solo and if she didn't agree with the song choices that they chose then she would cause an argument. She would of course, make it all about her. Santana shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead, and she closed her eyes at the same time. She was actually getting a headache, a real headache this time but she couldn't leave because she knew that Mr Schue would have his eyes on her.

She expected the arguing but what she didn't expect was what about to happen next. Her eyes were closed but when she heard the New Directions stop and gasp with shock, she looked up at them. She was confused. What were they staring at? And then she looked to where they were looking. It was Sebastian. He was standing in the glee club wearing his Dalton Academy uniform.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt snapped. "You have no right being here."

"I know that," he answered, "But I thought because we're no longer competition that I could come and help you with your song choice in the National's."

"Uh-uh," Rachel spat. "He's come here to destroy our chances of winning the National's. Because he didn't win the Regional's with his Warbler's, he wants to ruin our chances of winning to make him feel better about himself."

"Rachel's right," Kurt agreed, "The guy just wants to ruin our chances of winning."

"That's not true," Sebastian told them. "I don't want to ruin your chances. I just want to come and help you."

"This is his plan," Kurt pointed out angrily, "He was cheering in the audience because he wanted us to believe that he was supporting us but he's not, he was to jeopardise our chances of winning."

"No, I don't," he said. "I don't want to ruin your chances. I want to help you. I want to support you. I came all the way here to support you, I wouldn't be here for any other reason because there is no way that I would want to step into a public school if I didn't want to be here."

"He did support us in the Regional's," Artie said, "He was cheering us on in the audience."

"That's his master plan," Rachel blurted out. "He wants to ruin our chances of winning and my chances of getting into Nyada."

"Oh my god!" Santana stomps her foot on the ground and stands up, "Stop making this all about you. This is a group thing, so stop making it all about you!"

Sebastian smirked to himself and looked down at the ground. _'That's my girl_,' he thought to himself.

"Even though he's a complete dick," she shouted. "I think that we should give him a chance."

"I agree with Santana," Mercedes agreed, "We should hear him out. He did come up with some good songs at the Regional's."

"Oh my god!" Rachel said dramatically, "I can't believe you're actually thinking about giving him a chance. He's out to get us. All of us. Especially me!"

"I think we should give him a chance," Blaine said rolling his eyes at her remark. Kurt snapped his head at him and folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me?" He said with a bitchy tone in his voice.

"I think that Santana has a good idea," Blaine told him with a shrug. "I mean she did come up with the idea of love and heartbreak and it did win us the Regional's, so if she thinks it's a good idea for him to help out then maybe it is."

"You're just saying that because you're attracted to him," Kurt jealously said, "You're just in love with his smile."

Sebastian smirked and looked down at the ground. He tried not to laugh because he didn't want to make matters worse but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine snapped, "I'm sick and tired of you doing this. I'm in love with you, stop being such a jealous idiot."

"You see, Mr Schue," Rachel said pointing at him. "Look what he's caused. He's caused all of this arguing."

"Actually," Quinn said with her arms folded across her chest. "You and Kurt caused this. He only came in and asked us if he could help but you two made it worse."

Rachel scoffs. "I did not. I merely just pointed out that he was a horrible guy."

"And made it about you," Artie muttered. Rachel huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I still don't agree with him being here," she stubbornly said.

"Well, I think that we could use his help," Quinn said, "Because we're not getting anywhere at the moment and the National's aren't so far away. We need some help and if it has to be him then it has to be him."

"I agree with Quinn," Tina said as she stood up holding her hand up in the air. "I think that he could help us out but he has to promise that he's not in it to ruin our chances of winning National's!"

"I cross my heart and hope to die," Sebastian said harshly. He smirked and shook his head. "How old are you, like twelve?"

"Now it's remarks like that that he'll say," Kurt pointed out, "We don't need that here."

"Look, I'm sorry," Sebastian told them sincerely, "I don't want to cause grief. I just want to help you out, that's all."

"I say give him a chance," Santana said. "Even though I don't usually give people chances, he did cheer us in the Regional's, something that we didn't do so we should return the favour." Mr Schue shook his head and smiled, he knew the real reason why Santana was being nice with him but he wasn't going to blow their secret because he promised them that he wouldn't blow their secret.

"Yeah, we should give him a chance," Quinn said as she stood up but she walked over to him with her arms folded across her chest. She looked him up and down, "But if you mess it up just once, I'll make sure that you'll never have a life again, and you know what life I mean," she said as she looked down at his manhood. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly and slightly squeaky, "I understand."

"Good," she said smirking, she turned around and looked at the rest of them. "We can trust him." She placed her hands on her hips and walked back over to her seat.

"Well that's settled," Mr Schue finally said, "We're gonna allow Sebastian to help us out, and we know that..." he clears his throat, "Quinn's going to sort him out."

"Oh believe me," Santana said with her hands on her hips, "Not before I get to him first."

Mr Schue cringed and shook his head. "Too much information," he said still shaking his head. "Okay, let's see what we can do."

He glanced over at Santana quickly and gave her a quick smile. She looked down at the ground and gave him a small smile. She didn't want any of to think that there was anything going on between them. She was hoping that they would start to like him too when he shows them that he's not such a bad guy after all, but of course with Kurt and Rachel, that was going to be a long time.


	22. Trust Me Chapter Twenty-Two

Sebastian stood at the front of the class in deep conversation with Mr Schue, coming up with ideas that he thinks would be good enough for them to win the National's. Kurt and Rachel sat together mumbling about him with their arms folded across their chests, and glaring at him, they didn't like him. They thought that there was something dodgy about him and that he was only in it to ruin their chances of winning.

Santana sat with both Brittany and Quinn, Brittany and Quinn were talking about what they thought about him but Santana was looking at him. _What was he thinking?_ She thought to herself. She was confused. Why would he come out of his way to be with the New Directions, just because the Warbler's hadn't qualified for the National's, why would he want to help them? She already knew the answer but she didn't want to admit that it was because of her.

"Okay," Mr Schue said clapping his hands together, grabbing the attention of the New Directions. "We've been finding it hard to come up with some vintage songs that will win us the National's-"

"But we've come up with a few songs that you might like," Sebastian interrupted.

"If you came up with the song then I don't wanna do it," Kurt said harshly.

"Kurt," Mr Schue said sternly.

"No, Mr Schue," he replied standing up at the same time, "I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all. He's mean, he's rude, he's arrogant and he's a snake, I just don't trust him."

"Although all of those things are the truth," Sebastian pointed out.

"See," Kurt said gesturing towards him with his hand, his palm facing upwards.

"However," Sebastian continued, "I genuinely want to help you guys out."

"What's the catch?" Rachel said as she stood up with her arms folded across her chest.

"There's no catch," Sebastian told them honestly, "I just want to help you guys out. I supported you when you were singing your final song, we all did, how much proof do you want?"

"A whole lot more," Rachel said as she sat down on the chair, pouting and keeping her arms folded across her chest.

"Look," He continued, "I know that I've been a pain in the ass in the past.-"

"The past," Kurt said cynically and short laughed, "Ha, it was only last week you were rude to us."

"Actually," Sebastian continued, "It was before the Regional's the last time I was rude to you, you should keep things in your diary because you've just seriously messed up there."

"You just did it then," Kurt pointed out, "You've just been rude. Mr Schue, I seriously don't trust him, do you?"

"Actually," Mr Schue said, "I do. I don't think that he would show his face to sabotage our chances of winning. Nobody would be that stupid."

"I don't know about that," Rachel said cynically as she looked him up and down.

"Look," Mr Schue continued, "I know that most of you don't like him and I know that you may find it hard to believe that people change, but I do believe it. I've seen it been done before. Look at Sue, I know that she's pregnant and her hormones are all over the place but she's changed, she's helping us out too so if you don't believe that people can change, that's your decision."

Rachel and Kurt both scoffed cynically and rolled their eyes. Mr Schue glanced around at the rest of the class who were actually paying attention to him and who were actually listening.

"You may all have a problem with him, I understand that," he continued, "But I don't think that Sebastian would be stupid enough to come down here and pretend to support us and then jeopardise our chances of winning. I just don't believe that."

"That's because you don't know him," Kurt blurted out, "You don't know him at all."

"And you do know me?" Sebastian asked him. Kurt was about to open his mouth but Sebastian stepped in before him as he stepped towards him. "No, seriously, Kurt, do you know me? Do any of you actually know me?" He looked around at the rest of the class, '_I do', _Santana thought to herself. "No, exactly, none of you know who I really am. I'm here to help you guys. I want to help. I have dozens of songs that you could use for the National's because as much as this is hard to believe, I actually listen to vintage music so I know what I'm talking about."

Santana felt a smile creeping up on her but she didn't want the rest of the New Directions to see her smiling at him because then they would catch on that something was going on between them. She fought against the smile and looked down at the ground.

"I want to help," Sebastian told them, "I want to help you out with the National's. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm here to support you?" Kurt and Rachel both mumbled to one another but Sebastian heard them, he looked at them quickly. "Look, I know that you two aren't gonna like me, I get that, I'm not stupid and I know that we're not gonna be best buddies, not that I want that anyways, but I'm trying my hardest here to show you that I want to help."

"Come on, Berry," Quinn said to her, "Stop thinking about yourself and think about the rest of us. It's not about you and Kurt, it's about all of us."

"I am not making this about me," Rachel scoffed, "I'm actually thinking about everybody else for a change."

"So, you admit it?" Quinn said.

"Admit what?" Rachel answered her confusedly.

"That you make everything about you?" Quinn asked her. "Oh my god, I can't believe it, Rachel Berry has finally admitted that she makes things about her. You see, people can change."

Rachel tried to speak but she couldn't so she just huffed and folded her arms across her chest again and sulked like a child. Santana smirked, even though sometimes her and Quinn didn't get along she could always rely on her to put Rachel down when she was making things about her. And even though she was sort of being nice to Sebastian she was happy because she was defending her boyfriend.

[Later]

Everybody had left the classroom except Sebastian and Mr Schue, they were talking about songs that they could use for the National's. After speaking Sebastian walked out of the classroom and he felt a tug on his Dalton Academy blazer. It was Santana. She grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

"What are you really doing here?" She whispered whilst looking around to make sure nobody had seen them talking.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered back as he leaned down towards her.

"Because we don't want people to hear us actually speaking to one another," she whispered again, still looking around making sure that people weren't looking at them.

"We're working together," he told her still whispering, "It's okay for us to actually speak to one another."

"But you know me," she told him still whispering, "People still expect me to be the bitch even though I'm not always the bitch."

"Why?" He asked her with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Because that's who I'm expected to be," she told him as she looked away from him.

"You shouldn't be who people expect you to be," he told her, "You should be the person you are with me. There's nothing wrong with that person. If you ask me, I think she's a better person than the person that they expect you to be."

She looked back at him. "You always know what to say to me, dontcha?" She asked him with a small smile.

"I'm just telling you the truth," he answered her, "I just don't want you to pretend to be something that you're not. I know that it hurts you so I just don't understand why you do it. So what if that's what people want you to be, screw them. You be who you want to be." He smiled at her. "Okay?"

She nodded and looked down at the ground. "You still didn't answer my question." She looked back up at him and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I came to help out," he told her, "But I came to help you out and to," he paused and smiled, looking down at the ground.

"To what?" She asked him pushing his arm softly. "What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to see you," he told her as he looked up from the ground to look at her. "I hardly see you now and I have more spare time so I thought that I would come and help you out and then I could see you more."

"You wanted to see me?" She said with a smile displayed across her face.

"Babe," he said to her, "I always want to see you, you're my girlfriend." She carried on smiling at him. "I want to help you, I want to be able to support you, you're my girlfriend and I hate the fact that I can't support you, it annoys me that I can stand up and clap my hands, dance and smile because I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," she told him, "But you know that we still can't be together in public. We can't tell them about us. Maybe after the National's because there's nothing that they can do then because National's will be over."

"I guess," he said to her disappointedly, "I guess I can do that but it's gonna be hard not being able to keep my hands off you and not being able to look at you without smiling."

"Don't worry," she said with a flirtatiously smile, "You can do whatever you want with me behind closed doors." She winked at him as she turned around and slowly walked down the corridor shaking her ass. His eyes scanning her body and reaching her ass, he tilts his head to the side and checks out her ass. "You're checking me out," she said to him.

"Duh," he said with a smile. She smiled back and carried on walking down the corridor. He carried on smiling to himself he bites down on his lower lip and heads down the corridor also after her.


	23. Oh No! No Songs! Chapter Twenty-Three

The school week had ended but it didn't for the New Directions, they still had much more work today. They still hadn't come up with the perfect songs for the National's, Sebastian was trying his hardest to come up with songs but Kurt and Rachel just kept throwing it back in his face. They had to decide on a song that all of the New Directions wanted to sing and not the majority but with them both being the stubborn people that they are, they didn't want to do anything that Sebastian had come up with. They still didn't trust him, and why should they; he's made their lives a living hell for this past school year. Making fun of them and calling them every bad name under the sun.

This isn't what he signed up to do. He came here to help out the New Directions and support them, but of course, he did come to see Santana a whole lot more and at least this way he could spend time with her in public without them getting mad at the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Mr Schue," Rachel said standing up, "But there is no way that I'm gonna be doing any songs that _he's _put forward. I'm sorry, but I just don't trust him."

"But sadly, Rachel," Mr Schue responded, "Not everything is about what you think. This is a team. A family. And if they all trust him then-"

"Hold a second," Quinn said raising her hand in the air, "I never said that I trusted him. I just said that I would give him a chance. Nobody in this room trusts him."

"And I understand the reasons that you shouldn't," Mr Schue replied, "But I don't think that he would come all the way out here to just jeopardise our chances of winning National's."7

"I know that you're finding it hard to trust me," Sebastian said placing his hand on his chest, "Because I have been a complete ass to you all in the past by saying to some horrible remarks towards you."

"I'll never forget you calling me Lady Hummel," Kurt blurted out, and he folded his arms across his chest, turning his back towards him.

"Okay," He said, "I get it. You all don't like me, but at least some of you are giving me a chance to show you that I can help."

"Sebastian's right," Artie spoke, "He may have been rude to us in the past, and I won't ever forget you calling me Speedy Gonzales referring to my wheelchair, I'm actually willing to give you a chance because you are at least trying."

"Thank you, Sp-" he quickly stopped himself, "I mean Artie." Artie just glared at him and flashed him a fake smile. "Sorry," he admitted, "Force of habit."

"Look," Mr Schue said, "We find it easily to hate another because of things that have happened in the past, and we do judge a book by his cover and presume that people don't change, but people do change." He placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "You know, I find myself repeating this a lot lately but I'm giving Sebastian a chance and I think that maybe you should too."

"We are giving him a chance," Tina said, "It's just Rachel and Kurt who aren't. We're willing to give him a chance."

"Well," Rachel spat, "You're all idiots if you think that he can change."

"You changed," Santana said standing up, "It may have only been for a night but you were nice to me and you weren't talking all about you, we were getting along. So there's a example of people changing, ain't it, Berry?"

"Well," Rachel stutters, "I uh...I uh..."

"My point exactly," Santana said sitting down and folding her arms across her chest with a smug smirk plastered across her face. Rachel shook her head and huffed, she hated being told her that she was wrong. Sebastian was proud of his girlfriend, he always knew that she could stand up for herself and had the most amazing comebacks but he's never heard her defend him like that before and he was proud of her, very proud of her. Santana stood up again and walked into the centre of the room, she turned around and faced them all.

"Look," she told them all, "This isn't important anymore, the most important thing is the National's and we need to concentrate on that. We don't have long left until we have to go there and we haven't chosen a song set yet. It's stupid. This whole thing is stupid. We just need to think about us and not him. Us. We're gonna win the National's but we're not gonna be doing it if we can't decide on a song together to perform at the National's. Okay!"

They all looked at her and nodded, agreeing with her. Somebody had to say it and nobody was so being who she was, Santana had to be the one who did it. They weren't going to listen to Mr Schue, they weren't going to listen to themselves so it was up to her to do something.

**[Later]**

The New Directions started to disburse from the classroom, they all wanted to head home or wanted to go to a party, that is if they were invited to go. Sebastian had stayed behind with Mr Schue to talk about what music they could use because they still all hadn't decided on a song that they could sing.

Rachel walked past the classroom after going to her locker. Sebastian noticed her and he had to grab her. He had to take this opportunity. He jogged out of the classroom.

"Hey, Streisand," Sebastian called after her.

"Don't call me that," she spat at him, still walking down the corridor with her back to him.

"All right, fine," he said, "I won't call you that but I just have something to tell you."

"Whatever you have to say," she told him, "I don't want to hear it."

Sebastian stopped still and with a smirk across his face, "What if it's about the solo?" Rachel stopped still and slowly turned around looking at him.

"What about the solo?" She asked him curiously.

"What if I told you that we're thinking about giving you the solo?" He told her folding his arms across his chest.

"You're giving me the solo?" She asked him, "_You're _giving me the solo? It's not up to you to give me the solo."

"Fine," he said dramatically, "Mr Schue is giving you the solo. But if you're not willing to take it then that's fine."

"I'm willing to take it," she said stepping towards him, "Of course I'm willing to take the solo."

"Oh," he said to her, "Now that's got your attention."

"I want the solo," she said to him. "I want that solo because if I don't then I won't be getting into Nyada."

"Again," he said to her, "You're making it about you. Like Mr Schue said, it's a family and you need to stop making it all about you."

"Why should I listen to a word you say?" She said to him snidely.

"Because I was like you once," he told her. "I thought that everything was about me and it got me nowhere. I was a horrible person and I hurt people because I only thought about myself and that's what you're doing, Rachel, you're hurting people because you're just thinking about yourself." She shook her head and looked away from him. "They get angry with you because you're not thinking about the rest of them and you need to start otherwise I'll tell you something. You're not gonna get very far in life just thinking about yourself."

"I was always told to think about number one," she said not looking at him. "So, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Yeah," he continued, "You carry on like that and nobody would want to be friends with you. You'll be alone for the rest of your life, you and Kurt together."

She looked back at him and really listened to what he was saying. "I was like you once until I met somebody and we were so alike and we changed one another because we cared for one another, and because we cared about one another we put each other first and it made us realise that hurting people ain't the right thing to do. Being selfish and self-centred isn't the right thing to do."

She nodded. "I understand," she told him. "I really do understand."

"Good," he said to her, "So, do you wanna hear what I have to say to you?" She nodded again. "Mr Schue and I have thought about what song would be perfect for you."

"Is it a Barbra Streisand song," she said excitedly, "Or a Bette Midler song?"

"I thought you said that you were gonna listen to me?" He told her.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"And no," he continued, "It's not." She sighed disappointedly. "The song that we had in mind is a power ballad and it's very well known." He paused and looked at him intrigued. "What do you think about singing the song Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler?"

"Oh my god," she said excitedly, "Oh my god are you serious? You want me to sing that song?"

"We do," he said smiling and nodding.

"Oh my god," she said and she hugged him, "Oh my god, thank you so much," she pulled away from him and looked at him, "But don't tell anybody that I just hugged you."

"Don't worry," he told her, "That's something that I'm not gonna be saying any time soon, trust me."

She smiled at him and turned on her heels, she started skipping down the corridor excitedly. She was so excited about getting the solo and the solo was an amazing power ballad to sing. Sebastian shook his head with a smile. He knew that telling her about the solo would soon change her mind about him, she was fickle like that. But his thoughts were broken when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Santana standing behind him with her arms folded across her chest. She looked furious. She wasn't happy with him.

"What was that all about?" She said furiously.

"I was just telling her about the solo," he told her innocently.

"Then why did she hug you?" She said jealously.

"Are you jealous?" He said with a smile across his face.

"Of Berry?" She said with a short laugh, "Please. I would never be jealous of her."

"Yeah," he said to her, "And that's why you're acting like this now." He leaned towards her slowly and whispered, "Babe, I would never cheat on you."

"I didn't say that you were cheating," she whispered angrily. "I just wanted to know why you were hugging her."

"She hugged me," he told her, "She was happy that she was given the solo, that's all." She just shook her head and turned away from him. "Don't be jealous, babe." He continued, "She's not my type."

"And what's your type?" She asked him.

"Well, I like Hispanics" he told her with a smile, "I like brown eyes, brown hair that's tied back in a tight ponytail." He stepped towards her and smiles, "And I like a girl in a cheerleading outfit who knows how to shake their booty."

She smiled at him and looked down at the ground. "Yeah," she told him, "That's pretty much right."

"I haven't finished," he continued, "Rachel may be pretty." She snapped her head up at him glaring at him, "But she's not beautiful and I like beautiful." He said quickly followed with a wink. She smiled at him. He sure saved himself there. "Babe, I love you," he whispered, "Just you and I just want to be with you. I did all of this for you. To spend time with you because I love you."

"I know," she said with a smile. "And I love you," she whispered.

"Good," he said with a smile, "I'm glad that we got that one covered." He looked around making sure that nobody was around, nobody was, he looked back at her and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek softly. She sighed softly with a smile. She'd been waiting for him to touch her all day and even if it was just his lips on her cheek, it was still good enough.


	24. Is The Secret Out? Chapter Twenty-Four

It was Monday at school and Sebastian had thought all weekend about the solo. He thought that maybe he'd made a bad choice. The song wasn't good enough even though it was a good song, it wasn't good enough for them to win the National's. The guy actually wanted them to win, if he couldn't win then he wanted his girlfriend to win.

He was leaning on the piano, his back to the door and he wasn't wearing his usual Dalton Academy uniform that they always saw him in, today he was wearing jeans, a shirt and jumper with converses.

"Hey Mr Schue," Kurt said as he walked through the door. Sebastian frowned and turned around to look at him. Taken back by it, Kurt stepped back and looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked him in shock.

"I've been here for a while now," he told him bluntly and shrugged, "Of all people you should know that."

"No, I mean," Kurt continued still confused, "The clothes. What's with the clothes?"

Sebastian looked down at his clothes, confused by what he meant. He thought he looked good, he thought he looked smart. What was wrong with his clothes? He looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked him still confused, "I'm dressed like a guy." He thought he would slip in the snarky remark.

"Okay, one," Kurt said holding his index finger up in the air, "That was rude and snarky. And two, you don't wear clothes like that."

"And what kind of clothes do I wear?" He asked him folded his arms across his chest. "You tell me, Kurt. What kind of clothes am I supposed to be wearing?"

"You're always wearing your Dalton Academy uniform," he told him.

"That's not the only piece of clothing I wear," he told him bluntly, "I do have other clothes. I don't walk around in the weekend wearing my uniform."

"But you're always wearing it when I see you," Kurt informed him.

"That's because it's always after school when you see me," he shot back at him. "I do own other pieces of clothing, as you can see right now." He gestured down to his clothes with his hands. Kurt shook his head and huffed. He folded his arms and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian, really?" He asked in a quiet but angry tone in his voice.

"Like I said to you so many times," Sebastian spat back at him, "I'm here to help you win National's because none of you have even thought about what song you're gonna choose because you don't understand vintage."

"Oh," he said as he got closer to him, he looked him up and down, "And you do?"

"Yeah," he said fake smiling at him, "I do. I know music. I've been singing since I was a kid and I've been brought up on music, and not Cabrera like you, but real music."

"You're only here to impress Blaine," Kurt said to him cynically, "Admit it."

Sebastian laughed cynically, he turned his back to him and walked away from him shaking his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked him with his eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian turned around and pointed his finger at him, shaking it slightly. He laughed again and shook his head.

"You honestly think that I'm after your boyfriend?" He asked him, laughing still. "Kurt, please, I wouldn't want to be with Blaine even if he was the last guy on earth because if you already have clicked on but I don't bat for your team."

"Oh come off it, Sebastian," he said not believing him, "Stop trying to convince me, a gay guy, that you're not gay. I know that you're gay."

"Okay," he said walking towards him, "If you'd got out of your little bubble that you live in where everybody is after your boyfriend, then you'd realise that I'm not." He stood in front of him and smiled. "I'm not after your boyfriend because he's not my type."

"Why's he not your type?" He asked him offended by his comment.

"For one, he's a guy," Sebastian told him, "And two, I don't think that my girlfriend would appreciate you calling me gay."

"You don't have a girlfriend," Kurt laughed and infuriated Sebastian. He was angry that Kurt thought that he was lying about his girlfriend, his girlfriend that he'd been with for almost six months. The girl that he loves. Santana Lopez. But he couldn't admit that it was her that he was dating otherwise he'd be in trouble, deep trouble, but most of all, Santana would be in trouble and he didn't want to put her in trouble, he cared about her too much that he didn't want to hurt her. But he couldn't help but get angry with Kurt. It wasn't because he was calling him gay that hurt him because he knew that there was nothing wrong with being gay, but it was the fact that he had a girlfriend that offended him the most.

"Stop it!" Sebastian snapped. "Just stop it right now!" Kurt looked at him shock. "You know how much it hurts my girlfriend when she hears you saying that about me? It hurts her because she's with me and when people accuse me of being gay when I'm not it hurts her and I hate the fact that it hurts her!"

"Your girlfriends in the glee club?" He asked him.

"What?" He looked at him.

"Your girlfriend is one of the girls in the glee club." Kurt said as he folded his arms across his chest. "She's in here with us."

"No!" Sebastian said quickly, "No, she's not in the glee club. I would never date anybody from the glee club because I know it's against the rules."

"But you said that we hurt her when we accuse you of talking," Kurt said.

"You go to a big school," Sebastian lied, "I'm dating somebody in your school but not somebody who is in the New Directions. I wouldn't be so stupid to do that."

"But we're never with anybody when we see you," Kurt said suspiciously, "So, it's gotta be somebody in the New Directions." Sebastian looked at him, trying not to give away the truth that he was dating somebody from the New Directions. Santana Lopez. "I know it's not Rachel because she wouldn't so stupid to do that and she has a boyfriend. Quinn?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked again.

"No," he shook his head again.

"Tina?" He asked him again.

"Oh god no!" Sebastian said cringing as he shook his head again.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong with Tina?"

"She's with Mike," Sebastian told him, "And how do I know that? Because she can't be away from him and they're always together, that's how before you ask the stupid question."

"Well, it can't be Brittany because she's with Artie," Kurt continued, "And it can't be Santana because she's gay and she wouldn't be with you anyways. So it has to be Sugar!"

"Kurt, please," Sebastian said bluntly.

"Why?" He asked him again, "What's wrong with Sugar?"

"She's dumb!" He spat at him. "I know I don't usually have standards but believe me, I have standards when it comes to stupid people."

"Yeah," he nodded, "She is pretty dumb. Well either you're telling the truth or you've lied about who you're dating."

Santana walked through the door and noticed them both. She was confused but carried on walking over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked them both. "You two aren't arguing again, are you?"

"Apparently I'm gay," Sebastian told her, "Either that or I'm dating somebody from the New Directions. Oh and apparently so are you."

"Who said that?" She asked him. He pointed at Kurt and shook his head.

"And I've told him that I have a girlfriend," he told her, "And because I said that it offends her when he calls me gay he presumed that it was somebody in the Glee Club when it could very well be somebody in the school."

"No, because you said that we hurt her," Kurt spoke, "And we're never around other people from this school when we call you gay."

"I think you are," Sebastian pointed out, "You see, Kurt, Lima Bean is a public place, it's not just the New Directions and me that go there."

"Wait a minute," Santana stepped in, "You think that I'm gay?"

"You are," Kurt said, "Because you love Brittany and you're always messing around with guys you're never really dating them."

Santana started to get tears in her eyes, he insulted her big time but she didn't want him to know that so she turned her back quickly and rushed out of the classroom before tears started to trickle down her face. Sebastian noticed her leaving and knew that she was upset. He knew her that things effected her ways others didn't.

"You what, Kurt," He told him, "You're such an idiot!" He walked passed him and knocked shoulders with him, knocking him off balance slightly and he stormed out of the classroom after Santana. He walked down the corridor checking every room that she could've passed when she stormed out of the classroom but he had no idea where she would've been until he heard a cry. A cry that he knew. It was Santana. He knocked on the door of the girls bathroom door.

"Santana," he whispered softly, "Are you alone in there?"

"I wouldn't be crying if I wasn't alone," she snapped at him, tears streaming down her face. He looked around and noticed that nobody was around so he turned back around and walked through the door of the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing in here?! She screamed as she looked up at him. "You can't be in here!"

"Babe," he said as he walked towards her, "It's okay, it's just me."

She pushed him in the chest, trying to push him away from her. "No," she screamed again, "You can't be in here, you can't. I don't want you to be in here!"

He stepped towards her again with softened eyes. He knew that she was hurt but he didn't know if it was because of Kurt had said to her or because he slipped up about them two. He stepped closer to her again and tried to reach out for her but she just slapped his hand away. But he carried on ignoring her. In a time like this he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to console her. He was her boyfriend after all and he didn't want to see her hurt. He stepped towards her again and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him. She struggled to get out of his arms but she couldn't because he held her so tight. He kissed the top of her head and held her close towards him.

"Babe," he said to her in a soft tone in his voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just angry with Kurt because he was saying stuff about me that wasn't true and I knew that it hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She carried on crying into his chest. She didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to keep crying because she was the only person that she could cry in front of without them saying anything to her. He softly kissed the top of her head again.

"If you don't want to talk then that's fine," he continued, "But I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you because you know how much I love you and I would never want anything bad to happen to you because of me." He kissed her head once more and stroked her head softly. "I love you so much. I really do."


	25. The Song Choices Chapter Twenty-Five

It was the middle of the night and Sebastian sat at his desk with his headphones on. He knew that the song that he had chosen for Rachel to sing a solo was a bad choice. I knew that her voice was so much better than that and he didn't want her to butcher their chances of winning the National's by not giving her a good enough song to sing. He knew that he wasn't a part of the New Directions but he felt like he was for just this moment because was helping them win the National's.

Santana was lying on her side her back to him as she slept in his bed. His parents weren't home again and Santana didn't want to be on her own again. Her parents weren't there again. They both had to work the late shift. She was awoken when she heard the clicking of his keyboard, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed him sitting at his computer desk. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to him, she grabbed his headphones.

"What are you doing?" She said into his ear. He was startled by her, he jumped and turned around to look at her.

"Jesus," he said to her, his heart pounding from fright. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What are you doing?" She said as she giggled.

"That wasn't funny," he said turning back to face his laptop screen, "I really crapped myself there."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she said with a smile. She leaned down and looked over his shoulder at the screen. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find songs for the National's for the New Directions," he told her still clicking through the music he had on his laptop.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why are you doing this? Shouldn't it be us who is doing that?"

"No offence, babe," he told her, "But you still don't have a song set yet and it's not long until the National's are here. You're not gonna win anything if you don't have anything to sing."

"I thought you said that you had a solo for Berry?" She asked him.

"I did," he said with a sigh.

"So?" She asked him, "What's wrong with that? You say it as you've made the wrong choice or something."

"I have," he told her, "I listened to the song over again and I realised that it's not the right song, her voice is too good for it."

"Excuse me?" She said jealously and raising her eyebrow.

"Don't worry," he told her as he carried on looking through the music on his laptop, "I haven't already developed a crush on Streisand, you're in the clear."

"This isn't a joke," she said to him harshly, "I'm being serious."

"And so am I," he said to her as he turned to look at her, "I'm serious. Like I told you, she's not my type. She's pretty. I like beautiful." He winked at her. She shook her head again and spun his chair around, she kneeled onto the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this just in order to have sex with me," she told him, "You're getting that anyways."

"I'm not," he said with a smile as he looked up at her, he placed his hands on her butt cheeks and caressed them softly. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"So, why are you really doing it?" She asked him.

"Oh god," he said rolling his eyes, "Now you're starting to sound like Kurt."

"I just want to know the truth," she said as if she was insulted by the remark.

"I told you," he said to her, "I'm doing it to support you guys because seeing as we're not competition anymore I thought that it would be a nice gesture. And I get the chance to see you more." He smiled up at her, "There's nothing with that, is there?"

"No," she said smiling back at him. "No, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Good," he said with a smile still displayed across his face. "But I really do need to find a song that would be perfect for the solo. To be one of the winning songs, because you know that the solo's are the ones that wing it. Just like yours did in the Regional's."

"Well," she said smugly with a smug smile, "Yeah, that's true." He chuckled and leaned up to her to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Can't you wait until tomorrow until you do that? I really want to be with you right, and not like this," she said flirtatiously as she leant down and kissed his neck softly. He moaned and smiled.

"Babe," he moaned, "Babe, you know that I love you and I would do this with you anytime but..."

She pulled away from him and looked at him. "But," she asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Nothing good comes after but."

"But I want to find the song," he told her, "For you. You want to win the National's right? You want to win it before you graduate so I'm doing you a favour."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I did tell you that, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," he said to her, "So, help me find the song? Please?" His eyes softened and tilted his head to the side softly. He pouted at her and fluttered his eyelashes.

She bursts out laughing. "All right," she told him whilst laughing, "All right, fine, I'll help you but if you promise never to do that again."

"Deal," he nodded and she climbed off his knee, turning around and sitting down on his lap. He turned the chair around and faced the laptop again. "So," he asked her, "Can you see anything that would be suited for her voice and win you the National's?" He scrolled down his music, he had all different generations from 60's all the way to today's music. He was scrolling and scrolling and nothing could be found until Santana placed her hand on top of his.

"Stop," she said quickly. "I've found it, the perfect solo song."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "What's is it?"

"That one," she pointed at the screen, "Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen, it's perfect. Everybody knows the song and it's a perfect power ballad for her."

"So," he asked her, "Are you okay with her singing the solo?"

"Well," she admitted, "I'm not happy about it but I did sing the solo that got us to the National's and I did tell her that she could sing the solo at the National's so I'm gonna have to be okay with it."

"And they call you a bitch," he said placing his chin on her shoulder, "You're nothing like that."

"Oh, I am bitch," she admitted.

"I know," he said with an awkward smile, "I just didn't want to be person that said."

"But," she said as she looked around at him, "I can be a considerate person too."

"Yeah," he said smiling at her, "That's true too."

"You know what you should do," she told him.

"What's that?" He answered her.

"You should take your IPod into school and show Mr Schue," she told him, "He needs to take a look through your music because you sure have a lot of it. Why didn't you tell me that you were so into music?"

"I thought the singing kinder gave it away," he told her with of a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Ha-Ha," she said sarcastically, "Very funny." He flashed her a cheeky grin. "I'm serious, Sebastian," she told him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just thought you knew," he said to her, "With me being a singer I automatically assumed that you knew that I loved my music."

"Just because you can sing," she told him, "Doesn't mean that you have good taste in music. Just ask Kurt and Berry."

"Yeah," he said, "They do have some bad taste, they're into show music or Broadway musicals."

"Exactly," she said to him, "That's why I was shocked with all of this music. You can't presume that just because someone can sing means that they have good taste in music."

"Well you know now," he said to her.

"Take your IPod in tomorrow and show him," she said to him, "He'll be so proud of you." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, he leaned up to her and kissed her softly.

**[Next Day]**

Mr Schue was standing at the piano marking papers from his Spanish class. He had a free period before the New Directions got there. Sebastian was walking down the corridor with his headphones in listening to his IPod, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a checked shirt, he too had a free period at the end of the day so he changed his clothes before coming to the school. Nobody batted an eyelid at him as he walked through the school because he just looked like he was one of them.

He walked through the door of the choir room and he was flicking through the music on his IPod. Mr Schue heard the music blearing out from his headphone, he turned around and noticed him standing there.

"Sebastian?" He said above the normal level but Sebastian was still looking down at his IPod. He waved his hands in front of his face. "Sebastian!" He shouted. Sebastian looked up from his IPod and took out one of the earphones from his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked him. "Sorry, I listen to music when I'm walking on my own."

"What are you doing here?" Mr Schue asked him. "School hasn't finished yet."

"I had a free period," he told him, "I thought that I would go home and change my clothes, since they all say that that's all I wear."

"Right," he said to him as he turned around and placed his hand over his forehead sighing hard. Sebastian looked at him and took a step towards him.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked him.

"It's nothing," Mr Schue told him, his back still turned to him.

"It's the music, isn't it?" Sebastian asked him. Mr Schue turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah," he admitted, "None of them are coming up with songs that will win us the National's. I've come up with a list of songs to sing and not one of them agrees with me, and most of all, none of them understand the music. They would rather listen to rock music or R'n'B and that wasn't around them, well except rock but they wouldn't appreciate that in National's. We don't know who the judges are yet."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sebastian asked him. Mr Schue nodded and placed his hand on his forehead again. Sebastian walked over to him and took out the other headphone from his ear, he held out his IPod out in front of him. "I have some music on here that might be the answer."

"No offence, Sebastian," He told him, "You're not old enough to understand the music. You're only a junior."

"Would you just look through the music," he snapped at him. "Just because I'm only seventeen doesn't mean that I don't understand music." Mr Schue looked at him and took his IPod off him, he scrolled through his music and noticed the range of music on there. He looked at him in shock. "You see," Sebastian told him, "You shouldn't assume because it just makes an ass out of you and me." Mr Schue frowned at him. "I am old enough to have watched 8 Simples Rules."

Mr Schue carried on frowning at him but now he was shaking his head at him. Sebastian smirked at him cheekily. Mr Schue carried on looking through the music on his IPod.

"You have some good music on here," he told him, "Really good music. Let's discuss it before the rest of them come." Sebastian smiled and nodded. They only had twenty minutes before they all came to the choir room and they were both worried about it because they hadn't been able to decide what song to choose for two weeks so how were they suppose to choose in twenty minutes? It was going to be tough task but with them both being music lovers, they'll surely be able to do it.


	26. National's Part One Chapter Twenty-Six

It was National's time. It came too soon, that was the thought in most of the New Directions minds but Mr Schue and Sebastian had faith in them. They knew that they had worked their butts to be where they are now. They knew that they put in so much time after school to get the songs right. They had informed Rachel about her solo change a while back, and of course she wasn't okay with it at first but with the threat of her losing her solo to somebody that sure made her make up her mind.

They were all standing backstage before they had to be seated to watch those perform before them. They were given their schedule, they were on at the end, something that worried them more. What if the competition was much better than them? What if they'd chosen the wrong choice of songs? What if they'd blown it because everybody else was much better?

They all stood in a circle with Sebastian and Mr Schue standing by one another. "Okay guys," Mr Schue said clapping his hands together. "This is our time. We're gonna win the National's this year and we're not gonna get in the top ten but we're gonna win it this year. I have a feeling."

"But what if the other groups are much better than us?" Tina said nervously. "What if they have a better choice of song?"

"They won't," Sebastian said, "The songs that you're singing are well known and are upbeat."

"And what does that mean?" Kurt asked him.

"It means that they'll be up on their feet," Sebastian stated, "If it's a well known song then they'll sing and dance along with it, and with them being upbeat songs then they'll be dancing along with you. Well, other than Rachel's solo, but that's a power ballad, they'll understand that."

"But they're well known songs," Blaine said.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, "That's exactly what I just said," he said confusedly looking around at other people, "Right?"

"No," Blaine continued, "What I meant was that they're well known songs so if we mess up then they'll know."

"But we're not gonna mess up," Santana blurted out.

"She's right," Quinn agreed with her. "We've been rehearsing for weeks and we know the songs. Like you said, they're well known songs so we knew them anyways."

"Both Quinn and Santana are right," Rachel said. Both Quinn and Santana looked at one another confusedly.

"Did she just agree with us?" Quinn asked Santana, "Or was I imagining it?"

"No, I think she did," Santana replied still in shock by it. She looked at Rachel, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Rachel Berry?"

"I'm serious, guys," Rachel continued, "We can do this. We won the Regional's with our songs. We got here for a reason because we're good," she looked at Sebastian, "No offence to you." He raised his hand in the air and shook his head slightly indicating 'non-taken'.

"Rachel's wrong," Mercedes spoke, "We're not good," they all looked at her in shock. "Because we're awesome." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "We're gonna go out there and we're gonna win this damn thing. We didn't work hard to not come in the top ten and we didn't work our butts off to not win this thing. So, we're gonna go out there and we're gonna kick some ass."

"Now, that's the attitude I want," Mr Schue said enthusiastically and clapped his hands together. "We're gonna win this thing guys." They all cheered and clapped their hands together. "Hands in." He placed his hand in the centre of the circle and they all followed including Sebastian. They all raised their hands in the air and shouted "A-mazing!" except Sebastian who had no idea what was going on so he just said nothing and clapped his hands together.

**[Later]**

It was the time for the New Directions to go on stage to perform their songs sets. They were all nervous backstage but they weren't the only one's nervous, in the audience was Mr Schue, Sebastian, Emma, Sue and Shannon were nervous for them too. Emma grabbed hold of Will's hand and looked at him.

"Everything is gonna be okay," she told him and he just returned a nod, he couldn't speak, he was too nervous to speak. But nobody was more nervous than Sebastian, it would be his fault if they lost and he didn't want them to think that because they all thought that he was sabotaging the competition as it was, but he genuinely wasn't, he wanted to help out, he wouldn't have stayed up all night thinking about songs for them to sing, the perfect songs, if he didn't want them to win.

"Ladies and gentleman," a voice said over the antenna, "Next on the stage please put your hands together, all the way from Lima Ohio, William McKinley New Directions."

The audience clapped their hands together as Will and Sebastian looked around nervously. They were more nervous than the New Directions but they had faith in them, faith in them to be amazing and faith to win the competition. The girls stepped on stage whilst it was in complete darkness and took their places on the stage. As the music started to play, the stage lights rose and they were ready to perform.

[All]

_Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth.  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

[Brittany]_  
When the night falls down,  
I wait for you, and to come around_

[Quinn]

_And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids on the street outside  
When you walk into the room_

[Mercedes]_  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinnin' with the stars above  
And you lift me up  
In the wave of love_

[All]_  
Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh Heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heavne is a place on Earth_

[Tina] _  
When I feel alone, I reach for you and to bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea_

[Santana]_  
I hear your voice, and it carries me  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby, I was afraid before  
I'm not afraid, any more_

[All]_  
Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
The say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_(Heaven)_

_(Ooooh, Ooooh, Heaven)_

_(Ooooh, Ooooh, Heaven)_

[Mercedes]

_In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
I'm not afraid, any more_

[All]_  
Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

(8x)  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth

Whilst they'll were singing their song the audience stood up and starting swaying from side to side, clapping their hands together to the beat of the music and singing along to the song. Mr Schue and Sebastian knew that it was hit when they saw them all singing and dancing along to them singing. Mr Schue grabbed Sebastian on the shoulder and shook him slightly.

And when the song finished they all carried on standing up and giving them a standing ovation. As the song ended the lights dimmed down to a darkness, the girls stayed on stage but moved back slightly whilst Rachel walked on the stage and stood at the front and in the centre. She took a deep breath and looked out into the audience. She'd noticed the Nyada had been sitting there and they were ready to watch her. She was nervous but at the same time she was excited because she knew that she had the girls behind her to back her up. The music started and the lights started to raise, the spotlight shinning on her. She was ready to perform. This was not only her time but it was their time.

[Rachel]

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us_

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
Oh ooo oh  
There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Ooh  
Who dares to love forever  
Oh oo woh, when love must die

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Forever is our today  
Who waits forever anyway?

The audience gave them a standing ovation, cheering and clapping. So far so good for them. They had one more song to perform and this song was either going to make them or break them. It was in their hands now and they were going to perform their hearts out because it was going to be most of their last chances of winning the National's and they were gonna fight, and they were going to fight hard.


	27. National's Part Two Chapter Twenty-Seven

It was time for the final performance, the girls stayed on stage but moved about and the guys joined them on stage. The stage was ready for them. The stage lights were down allowing them to get into their places, but as soon as the music started the stage lights rose and they were all ready to perform.

[Artie]

_Looking out a dirty old window.  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by.  
I sit here alone and I wonder why._

[Brittany]_  
Friday night and everyone's moving.  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing.  
Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town._

[Quinn and Santana]_  
Down town the young ones are going.  
Down town the young ones are growing._

[All]_  
We're the kids in America._

[Guys]

_(Whoa)_

[All]_  
We're the kids in America._

[Guys]

_(Whoa)_

[All]_  
Everybody live for the music-go-round._

[Blaine]_  
Bright lights the music get faster.  
Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance.  
I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance._

[Tina]_  
Hot-shot, give me no problems.  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind.  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind._

[Santana and Quinn]

_Kind hearts don't make a new story.  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory._

[All]_  
We're the kids in America._

[Guys]

_(Whoa)_

[All]_  
We're the kids in America._

[Guys]

_(Whoa)_

[Guys]_  
Everybody live for the music-go-round._

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Sing!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la._

[Sam]_  
Come closer, honey that's better.  
Got to get a brand new experience.  
Feeling right.  
Oh don't try to stop baby.  
Hold me tight._

[Rachel]_  
Outside a new day is dawning.  
Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.  
I don't want to go baby._

[Quinn and Santana]_  
New York to East California.  
There's a new wave coming I warn you._

[All]_  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids in America.  
Everybody live for the music-go-round._

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Sing!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la._

We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America

_We're the kids,_

_We're the kids,_

_We're the kids in America,_

_We're the kids,_

_We're the kids,_

_We're the kids in America._

The audience again were on their feet, dancing and singing along to the songs. They'd chosen amazing songs. Songs that all of the audience knew, but not only that, they performed it perfectly and they loved it, the audience loved it. There was a standing ovation by the audience, cheering and clapping, some of them even whistling. It was a success.

The New Directions walked off stage and backstage they were cheering and celebrating. They did it. They performed and they performed to their best, but not only did they perform to their best, the audience loved it too, something that they were all afraid of. They all hugged one another and gave each other high fives. They were happy, extremely happy. But it wasn't over yet. The audience didn't decide the winners, that would be the judges and they didn't know if they impressed them. Only time would tell.

**[Later]**

The list was up for the top ten. Mr Schue and Sebastian walked over to it quickly, both with their fingers crossed. They'd hoped that they'd gotten there. That they had at least gotten into the top ten. The top ten were listed but not in order, that was for them to announce later on stage however it did highlight the top three and the top three would go on stage and await to hear the results.

Mr Schue couldn't look. "I can't look," he said to Sebastian, "You take a look. You're not in the New Directions."

"Neither are you," Sebastian told him.

"Yeah, but I'm their mentor," he told him. "I've been there from the beginning, but anyways, just do what you're told." He pushed him in the back pushing him towards the sheet. Sebastian stumbled forward slightly, he looked over shoulder at him and glared. He shook his head and turned back around. He walked up to the sheet and looked for their names. Did they make the top ten? Or even better, did they make the top three?

The New Directions nervously waited backstage, Mr Schue had told them to wait in their waiting room. He wanted to deliver the news to them and he didn't want them to get their hopes up whilst they were standing there, not like last year where they didn't even make the top ten.

"How long does it take to find out the results?" Mercedes groaned in anticipation.

"They haven't come back because they've found that we didn't even make the top ten," Rachel said nervously and bitterly.

"You don't know that," Santana told her trying to calm her down.

"I do," Rachel told her nervously, "Because usually when it's good news they're usually quicker than this but they're not. They're taking their time because they're trying to think of ways of telling us gently."

"You don't know that," Santana told her again. "You're just thinking that because they haven't come back. There's more than just us, otherwise it wouldn't be a competition, now would it?"

"Santana's right," Sam said, "They're most probably waiting in the queue with the rest of them."

"We haven't made it," Rachel said again, "And it's because of him. He's done it on purpose. He's sabotaged our chances of winning."

"Did you not see the audience?" Santana told her, "They were on their feet, clapping, cheering and dancing along to the performances. They loved it."

"Yeah," Rachel said harshly, "But it's not the audience that we have to convince, it's the judges."

"I know that," Santana snapped at her, "I'm not stupid. But if you would listen to me and not yourself, the you would've let me finish. The audience are the ones who convince the judges, we're supposed to do that but if the audience like it then that gives the judges something to think about."

"She's right," Artie agreed with her. "They may have their own opinion about the performance but with the audiences reaction it might give us a chance because they did enjoy it."

"Then why aren't they here?" Rachel spat. "Why aren't they here to tell us either the good news or the bad news?"

"Like we said earlier," Sam told her, "There's a lot of people in this competition, they're most probably doing the same thing as them and waiting in the queue to find out the results."

With that, both Sebastian and Mr Schue walked through the door. They all looked at them noticing that they didn't look happy.

"You see," Rachel said pointing her finger at them, "You see, they were thinking about how to tell us that we didn't make the top ten."

"Rachel's right," Mr Schue said disappointedly. "We didn't make the top ten."

"You see," Rachel said disappointedly. "We didn't make it. They were just thinking about how to tell us."

"Mr Schue's right," Sebastian said in a disappointed tone in his voice, "We didn't make the top ten." They all sighed disappointedly and looked away from them. "But we did make the top three," he said excitedly. They all turned around to look at them both. They were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding?" Santana said in shock.

"Nope," Sebastian said. "We just wanted to see the looks on your faces when we told you." He and Mr Schue couldn't prevent themselves from laughing. They all screamed with excitement. They'd made the top three. They still had a chance at winning the National's.

"We just have to wait to find out from the judges about who's won," Mr Schue told them. "We know that we're in the top three because they had to narrow it down to three but now it's the judges hands to see who wins the National's."

"And how long will that take?" Puck asked him. "How long will we have to wait until we find out?"

"As long as it takes," Mr Schue answered him. "It could take up to thirty minutes for them to decide. We don't know."

"Oh my god," Tina said dramatically, "The suspension is killing me."

"I think you owe somebody an apology, Rachel," Blaine told her glancing over at Sebastian. She glanced over at him also and shook her head.

"No," she said cynically, "I'm not apologising to him until we win the god damn thing."

"I don't want you apology anyways," Sebastian told her, "I get that you didn't trust me and you had every right too. But at least now you know I'm not in it to sabotage your chances of winning by giving you bad songs."

"We haven't won yet," she said cynically and walked over to a chair, sitting down on it and folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry," Santana told him, "When we win, she'll come around. She's fickle like that."

"It's okay," Sebastian told her with a smile on his face, "I don't care. I'm just here to help and you guys winning the National's will be the best thanks that I can get."

**[Later]**

Sebastian sat in the audience with Emma, Sue and Shannon whilst Mr Schue stood on stage with the New Directions. They were waiting to find out the results. The trophies were on a table on the stage. They saw them all but the only one that they wanted to get their hands on was the 1st Place trophy crowning them winners of the National's.

They were up against the Portland Scaleblazers and the Vocal Adrenaline, who had been the hot favourites to win at the beginning of the National's because in their Regional's they had won by a landslide even though the other show choirs that they had faced were amazing, nobody could beat them.

"And now a round of applause for your top three finalists of the National Show Choir Championships," a voice said over the microphone. The audience clapped and awaited nervously to find out the winners of the National's. "In third place," he paused, "All the way from Oregon the Portland Scaleblazers." They all clapped them as they went over to collect their third place trophy.

The New Directions still had a chance of winning but their doubts settled in when they realised who they were up against. They were up against the Vocal Adrenaline, a show choir that was tipped to win the championships from the beginning. But they still had a chance of winning and they were going to hold onto that chance.

"And now ladies and gentleman quiet please," the voice continued, "Congratulations to those two teams standing on stage. But now it's time to announce a winner." They all awaited anxiously on stage and in the audience. They all held hands on stage hoping and praying for a miracle and that they would have proved themselves proud after working their butts off for this championship. Sebastian gripped both of his hands together and looked down at the ground. He couldn't look. He didn't want to look. He was as nervous as they were on stage.

"The 2014 National Show Choir champions are..." the voice announced again. Taking a large pause for suspension he opened the envelope that was given to him and he took out reading the winners but keeping the card close to his chest. They all waited in anticipation, holding hands with one another and keeping their eyes shut. They were waiting to hear '_The Vocal Adrenaline_'.

Sebastian still had head to the ground, his eyes closed and his grip tightening. '_Please, please, please, please,_' he thought to himself. The suspension was killing them and it was killing him. '_Would you just hurry up,' _he thought to himself again, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"From McKinley High in Ohio, the New Directions!" The voice blurted out. They all screamed and cheered, jumping up for joy. Shannon and Sue clapped their hands together proud of them. Emma jumped up out of her seat and clapped her hands together, cheering for them. And when Sebastian heard the news he jumped up out of his seat and screamed with excitement, punching the air. They'd done it. They'd beaten Vocal Adrenaline at the National Championships, but most of all, they'd won the National's. They'd won. For the first time in a long time they'd won. They were hugging one another, jumping up and down with excitement some were even shocked by it with their hands over their mouths. They'd actually won it.

The head judge took the trophy for first place, he walked over to them and handed the trophy to Mr Schue. He raised it up in the air and cheered with the rest of the New Directions. They were so proud with one another, they couldn't help but cheer. Santana looked into the crowd and spotted him in the audience. He smiled at her and carried on clapping, she pointed at him and smiled even bigger. It was him who got them there. He was the one who helped them with the song choices. He was the one who came out all of his way to help them and support them. He didn't have to do it, but he did and because of him, the National's was theirs.


	28. Welcome Home Party Chapter Twenty-Eight

It was Monday at school, the New Directions were about to walk into the school together with the trophy and when they opened the door they got a shock of their lives. The whole school was standing in the corridors waiting for them. Artie was holding the trophy, he and the rest of the New Directions were looking around nervously. What were they going to do to them? Was it slushy time again? They'd won something but was it still not good enough in their eyes? Were they all still losers?

Two of the wrestling team with their mullet's walked over to them all with slushy cups in their hands. They knew it, even though they'd won the National's and won a trophy they were still gonna get slushied. They all closed their eyes expecting two slushy's to be thrown in their faces but when the cold icy feeling of a slushy didn't touch their skin they opened their eyes to find confetti being thrown at them inside. With that the students and the teachers in the corridors were cheering and clapping. They'd achieved something amazing in the eyes of the school. Finally the Glee Club was cool.

They all made their way down the corridor, shaking the hands of the students who were congratulating them all. Santana was behind Rachel and linking arms with Brittany as they made their way down the corridor. She was smiling at the students as she made her way down the corridor however he smile faded slightly when she noticed somebody who wasn't meant to be in the school. It was Sebastian. But he wasn't in his Dalton Academy uniform but in plain clothing, jeans and t-shirt with a checked shirt over the top.

She unlinked Brittany and walked towards him, her eyebrows furrowed with the confusion. He smiled and nodded at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him confusedly.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her. "I would've thought that you would've been happy to see me."

"I am," she said quickly, "But why are you here? You're supposed to be in school and you're not wearing your uniform."

"Why would I be wearing my uniform?" He asked her.

"Because you have to wear a uniform for Dalton Academy," she told him. "You're always wearing it unless you're here, but some of the time you're wearing it."

"Well," he said to her as he took a step towards her, "Maybe I don't go there anymore."

"Why not?" She asked him in shock.

"It's a long story," he told her. "A very long story."

"Well," she continued, "I've got all day. Tell me."

"I uh," he said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, "I kinder got, uh, expelled from the school." He smiled awkwardly afterwards.

"What?!" She said in shock. "Why did you get expelled? What did you do?"

"Helped you guys out," he told her, "They found out that I was helping you guys with the National's and they said that I was disrespecting the school and I wasn't loyal to them so they expelled me."

"Oh my god," she said in shock covering mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked her confusedly with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because you did this for me," she told him as she removed her hands, "If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have been expelled."

"No, it's not your fault," he told her.

"Yes it is," she told him quickly, "You did this for _me_ and now you've been expelled for it. I'm gonna go to Dalton and tell them that it was all my fault and they'll be able to take you back." She started to walk past him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back softly.

"Don't bother," he told her. She turned around to look at him was about to say something. "I was the one who decided to help you guys out. I was the one who wanted to be around my girlfriend. I was the one who put myself in this situation, not you, me. I was the one who got myself expelled from the school. I made the choices so it's my fault."

"But-" she continued.

"No buts," he told her, "I got myself into this mess and I guess I'm just gonna have to live with it."

"What did your parents say?" She asked him. "Where they mad?"

"They were furious," he told her, "Especially my mom. You know her. She wants to be the best and when her friends find out that her son is going to a public school, oh god, the shame."

"You're mom's a bitch," she said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, "She's a total bitch, always has been. Now you understand why I get on with my dad more."

"Sebastian?" Blaine said through the crowd in shock. He walked over to him followed by Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here," he told him with a nod.

"But why?" Blaine asked him again. "I thought you went to Dalton?"

"I kinder got myself expelled," he told him with a shrug.

"For what?" Kurt asked him intrigued by it.

"Betrayal," Santana said stepping towards them with her arms folded across her chest. "Apparently because he helped us with the National's they kicked him out of the school because of lack of loyalty."

"Well," Blaine said, "Their loss is our gain." Kurt glared at him and he looked at them both.

"So," he said cynically, "I guess you'll be wanting to join the New Directions I suppose?"

"I haven't thought about it yet," Sebastian answered him, "I might but I'm not sure yet."

"You so should," Blaine said excitedly, "With most of the New Directions graduating soon we'll need more people in the New Directions and with ideas like yours we'll be winning the National's again."

"I'll think about it," Sebastian told him. "But the good thing about being expelled and coming here is that I can spend some more time with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Blaine asked him curiously. "And she goes here?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I didn't know that," Blaine said in shock, "I thought-"

"Don't say you thought I was gay," Sebastian said pointing his finger at him, "Because I'm sick and tired of people saying that when it hurts my girlfriend."

Santana shook his head and rolled her eyes when Blaine was about to accuse her boyfriend of being gay and Kurt noticed it, his eyes widened and pointed at him, gasping with shock.

"Ohhh!" Kurt said in shock, "Oooh!" They all looked at him, Blaine looking at him confusedly with his eyebrows furrowed, whereas Sebastian and Santana were shaking their heads telling indicating him to be quiet about it.

"What?" Blaine asked him confusedly. "What's with the noise?"

"I just," he answered him, "I just realised something that I forgot about. You should go and celebrate with the rest of them and I'll join you in the choir room."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah," he told him, "I won't be long. Go on, I'll meet you there."

"All right," Blaine nodded, he turned on his heels and headed towards the rest of the New Directions.

"Thank you, Kurt," Santana exhaled, "We appreciate it."

"You two?" He asked them. "You two are a couple?"

"Yeah," Sebastian answered him, "Now you know why Santana was angry when you accused of being gay."

"I'm so sorry, Santana," he said apologetically, "But you understand where I'm coming from."

"Yeah, I do," she told him, "But it still hurt."

"And I understand that 100%," Kurt answered, "And I promise I won't accuse you of anything again."

"Yeah," she said awkwardly, "There's something else we need you to promise too."

"And what's that?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"We'd much appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about us," she said to him. "You see, we don't know how they would react to us having been dating for such a long time and when he was in the Warbler's."

"I think it'd be okay," Kurt told them, "I know that Rachel would make a meal out of it, but that's what Rachel does and that'll never change. But I think they'd understand, I mean come on, I'm understanding and this is me that we're talking about here."

"Yeah," Sebastian said, "We still don't want others to know, we don't know how they would react."

"But you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Kurt told them, "You should be able to go around in the school being together."

"Oh, we're gonna be together," Santana said.

"We are?" Sebastian asked confusedly. "When did we agree on that one?"

"We didn't," she told him, "I'm just telling you now."

"Right," he said to her, "Remember to remind me in the future when you're gonna be informing me about these things."

"Yeah, don't count of it," she told him and she quickly looked at Kurt, "We're gonna tell them all that we're a couple but we're gonna say that we've just gotten together but we started getting close whilst he was helping out with the National's. Then we'll see how it goes on from there."

"So, you want me to lie?" Kurt asked them.

"No," she said to him, "You just don't have to tell them that you knew about us. What they don't know won't hurt them. Just pretend to be shocked when we finally tell them."

"I'll try my best," he said dramatically. They both smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sebastian said, "You're not all that bad."

"Well," he said, "When I no longer think of you as a threat, I tend to become a nice person." He turned on his heels and walked down the corridor, heading towards the choir room. Santana looked at Sebastian and laced her fingers through his. He looked down at their hands and then back at her smiling at her.

"I could get used to this," he told her.

"Me too," she said to him with a smile. And they both walked down the corridor together hand in hand, something that they hadn't been able to do before. They could finally be a couple in public and not have people glaring at them or being told that they couldn't be together. The one thing that they couldn't do was tell each other that they loved one another in public because then they would know that something wasn't right because they couldn't be in love with one another for the short period of time that they'd _supposedly _been together. But what they did behind closed doors was a totally different matter.


	29. Prom Chapter Twenty-Nine

Prom was pushed back this year. Usually they have it before the National's but this year they pushed it back because with Brittany being student body present she thought, with the help of the rest of the New Directions, that if they had prom after the National's then they could be celebrating their success in the competition or just having a party for having a go.

Now that Sebastian was a student at McKinley High he and Santana could go publically as a couple and everybody was fine with it because obviously they didn't know the truth, well none of them other than Mr Schue and Kurt who both promised that they wouldn't mention the actual truth about how long they have actually been together. And now with them being an actual couple Santana had a date to her own prom, she was going to go alone before she met Sebastian but now that she has a boyfriend, she has a date and she'll be able to enjoy her prom even more.

It was the night of the prom and everybody was ready. The guys had bought their tuxedoes, their corsage's for the girls which matched the colour of their flowers in the pockets of the tuxedoes. The girls had all been in the hair salon all day, getting highlights, having their hairs curled or getting them put up all fancy. And they would have their dresses with their matching shoes all out ready to get into once they'd done their makeup.

Sebastian walked up the pathway of Santana's house wearing a black tuxedo, a lilac tie, black shiny shoes and a lilac rose that matched his tie inside his jacket pocket. He reached the house and took a deep breath. This was the first time that he would be meeting her parents and he was scared. _What if they didn't like him? What if he isn't what they expected? What if he's not good enough for their Santana_? He took another deep breath and knocked on the door. He looked down at the ground and shook his hands, he'd never been so nervous is his entire life.

The door opened and Santana's mother opened the door. She looked at him and cleared her throat which made him look up at her. He smiled genuinely at her but with a hint of nervousness.

"Hey," he said to her, "I'm-"

"Sebastian," she answered, "I know. Santana's told me all about you."

"She has?" He answered, swallowing hard, "I hope good things." He nervously smiled at her.

"You don't have to be nervous, Sebastian," she told him, "It's not like I'm a wicked witch or anything." She stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in. He smiled and nodded at her stepping into the house that he'd been in many times without her knowing. He stepped into the hallway and turned around to face her, his hands placed behind his back. He didn't want to walk into the living room because then she would either think that he was rude or he knew where the living room was. She closed the door, turning around to look at him and smiled at him. "You look nice," she told him, "Your tie is matching her dress."

"I know," he said with a smile, "She picked it out. She told me to keep away from all of the shopping, she would do it. She knew that I would mess it up. All I had to do was show up and look presentable."

"That sounds like Santana," she said with a smile. "She shouldn't be long, she's just doing the final touches, but you know us girls." He smiled back, he didn't want to say '_I know_' and she looked at him thinking that he was a cocky you know what. And with that there was a creak from upstairs. It was Santana walking along the hallway above them. Sebastian turned around and looked up the stairs, he couldn't wait to see how beautiful his girlfriend looked in her prom dress.

She started walking down the stairs, she noticed him and smiled. He returned the smile but his smile was with amazement. She looked so beautiful. She had her hair to the side with a sparkle clip holding it in with her hair in soft loose curls over her left shoulder. She wore a lilac backless dress and silver strapped high heels which matched her silver jewellery and clip. As she walked down the stairs approaching the bottom step, he held his hand out to her and she took it. He helped her down the stairs never taking his eyes off her and always smiling at her.

He was speechless. He couldn't say anything to her. He couldn't tell her how she looked. Nothing was coming out, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out of it, he was still smiling at her but this time it was an awkward smile. He was embarrassed that he couldn't get the words out. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how she looked like an angel but nothing was coming out.

"I'm taking from your face," she said finally breaking the silence, "Is your way of saying that I look beautiful?" He just nodded and smiled. Still nothing was coming out, now he was getting frustrated with himself because he'd seen her look beautiful every day but tonight she looked even more beautiful. She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek softly whispering softly in his ear. "Thank you." He smiled and blushed, only she could do that to him.

"Oh," Santana's mom said all gushed up by them two, "You two look so cute. We need a picture." She walks into the living room and grabs her camera from the table. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about her," she told him, "She's not usually like this, but I don't usually bring boyfriends back here. You're the first." He just smiled at her. He couldn't say a word to her. He was too astonished by her beauty. "Still nothing?" She asked him and shrugged, "All right, I'm taking that as a good sign. I must look hot," she grinned at him.

"I have it," Santana's mom said as she walked back into the hall way with the camera. "Come on you two, pose." Santana turned around and pressed her back up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist but then realised something stepping back slightly. Santana turned around and looked at him confusedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him confusedly. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a box with a corsage in it. She looked at it and smiled big, it was perfect. It matched her dress and his rose in his jacket pocket. Santana's mom looked at them with an 'awh' look, her eyes softened and tears started to appearing her eyes. Sebastian opened the box and took the corsage out of the box, he took her wrist softly in his hand and slid the corsage onto her wrist. She looked down at the corsage smiling and as she looked up at him, it was her time to not say anything. She couldn't. He had rendered her speechless with the romantic gesture of placing the corsage onto her wrist.

"You're welcome," he finally spoke and she carried on smiling up at him. She wanted to kiss him so much but she didn't want to do it in front of her mom, that would be so embarrassing.

"Oh my god," Santana's mom said all emotional, "That is the cutest thing ever. Now come on, we need to take these pictures so you can both go off to your prom together. Santana turned around again pressing her back against his chest and he placed his hands softly on her stomach with her placing her hands on top of his hands. "Say cheese," Santana's mom said as she held the camera up. Santana tilted her head slightly and he leant his head against hers with them both smiling the picture was taken and it was time for the prom.

**[At the Prom]**

Everybody was there. They were all dressed up. This wasn't just a celebration for the whole senior student body it was the celebration for the New Directions winning the National's. Instead of getting in entertainment like any other prom they used the New Directions for their entertainment, but also had a DJ on the side to play the music when they weren't singing.

Santana and Sebastian walked through the door hand-in-hand and looked around at the school hall with amazement.

"Wow," Sebastian said, "Brittany has done a really good job with this."

"You say that as if you're surprised," Santana said to him.

"Well," he continued, "Wouldn't you be?"

"True," she said with a shrug and a nod.

"Oh," he said as he leaned down to her and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me before?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah," he said smiling back at her as he leaned away from her and looked down at her. "I just couldn't get my words out because you just looked, wow."

"Well," she said smugly patting her hair, "I am that."

"But there was something else that I wanted to tell you," he continued, "But I couldn't find the words to tell you."

"Oh?" She asked confusedly, "And what's that?"

"When I saw you coming down the stairs," he told her, "I couldn't say anything to you not only because you looked beautiful but because as you walked down the stairs," he paused and smiled embarrassingly, "I can't."

"You can't what?" She asked him.

"I can't say it," he told her, "Because you'll tell me that I'm a cornball and an idiot like you always do when I say cheesy stuff like this."

"Just tell me," she told him. "I promise I won't think that you're a cheeseball or an idiot."

"Promise?" He asked her with innocent eyes.

"I just said I promise," she said to him impatiently.

"All right, fine," he said taking a deep breath, "When you walked down the stairs I couldn't help but think that you looked like an angel in this dress." She smiled at him. "And you looked more like one because not only did you look beautiful but the light was shining behind you and it gave this glow which made you look more like on." She smiled even more at him and placed her hand on his cheek softly, leaning up to him and pecked him on the lips softly. "I take it that it wasn't corny or cheesy and I didn't make myself out to be an idiot," he asked.

"No," she said smiling, "You didn't. You actually sounded romantic that time." He smiled down at her and blushed softly. She leaned up to him, "You've just earned yourself a night with me," she whispered flirtatiously in his ear. She leaned back and looked at him, smiling flirtatiously at him as he returned the flirtatious smile with his blushing rosy red cheeks.

"Well," he said with a high pitched voice and he cleared his throat with his voice tone going back to normal, "I'm happy about that." She carried on smiling at him flirtatiously.

"You're so damn adorable," she told him flirtatiously.

"Yeah," he said to her, "I was more going along the lines of smouldering hot," he winked at her flirtatiously and she giggled at him. He was the only person who made her giggle like that and she liked it, in fact, she loved it.

Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap as he rolled over to them. Whilst still smiling at her, he noticed both Brittany and Artie heading their way so he softly nudged her and she turned around to see them. She smiled at her "Britt you've done an amazing job," she told her, "I'm so proud of you."

"Well," Brittany said smugly but at the same time with a hint of Brittany innocence, "I am amazing."

"I guess a congratulations is in order," Artie said, "With you two being the hottest new couple."

"Well," Sebastian said smugly but jokingly, "Yeah." He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"You never know," Artie said, "You might even get voted Prom King and Queen."

"Nah," Sebastian said, "That won't happen. I wasn't in contention for Prom King anyways, but if she gets it I would blame them for voting for her, I mean, just look how hot she is." She playfully hits him on the arm, blushing and giggling flirtatiously at the same time.

"Well," Artie continued, "We better leave you two alone, you should have your first prom dance as a couple." Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and they rolled off to the dance floor. Sebastian stepped in front of her, turning around to face her, he held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She took his hand and smiled.

"You can," she told him as she stepped towards him, "If you promise never to say it like that again?"

"Deal," he said with a nod. They walked over to the dance floor together and danced to the music played by the DJ. All of the New Directions were on the dance floor with the rest of their classmates. This was a prom that they were all going to enjoy, even though some of them could enjoy another prom as they were only Juniors, this was the last time for most of them and they were going to enjoy it as if it was the last dance that they were ever going to go to. It wasn't long until they were graduating and going off to do different things so they were going to enjoy their last dance as students and they were going to party hard.


	30. Graduation Chapter Thirty (Finale)

The time had come. It was time for the seniors of McKinley High School to graduate and go on to college or to have a career which some of them had to go straight into because they weren't smart enough to get into college.

Santana had been dreading for this day to come her entire time she was a senior because she didn't want it to end. She enjoyed high school. She enjoyed being on the Cheerio's and she loved being in the New Directions, but of course her time had come and it was time to graduate. But now it wasn't just the New Directions that she was going to be leaving behind but her boyfriend who she loved, Sebastian Smythe. He had another year to go before he graduated and she was afraid that she was never going to be with him again because of college. She thought that because he wasn't seeing her he would move onto somebody else.

But what she didn't know was that that he was thinking the exact same thing. He thought that she would go to college and think that because she's not getting it every week like they had been doing it she would want to move onto somebody else and get the sex. They never told each other their thoughts because they thought that they would think that they were both stupid, but they were both stupid because they both knew that they would never stray because they loved each other so much.

Sebastian leant against his car wearing a plaid shirt, denim jeans and a pair of black converses. His arms were folded across his chest and he casually glanced down at his watch waiting for Santana to come out of the door. She opened the door and walked out, he looked up at her and smiled. She was wearing her graduation McKinley red cap and gown with black court shoes. She walked towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well," she asked him, "What do you think?" She spun around.

"You look beautiful," he told her, "It's just a shame I couldn't be doing it with you."

"Don't worry," she said to him, "You can come and join me next year in New York."

"I know," he said sadly, "But I wish that I could've come with you now. But I'm stuck in little Lima Ohio for another year."

"Sebastian Smythe," she said placing her hands on her hips, "You can come and visit me any time you want, you have the money to do it."

"Yeah," he said sadly again, "But only for a weekend or over the spring break, because I know that you're coming back in the summer and winter so that we can spend Christmas together."

"Of course," she told him with a nod, "I wouldn't want to spend it at any other place. Well, other than my mom of course but other than her, you're the only other person that I would want to spend Christmas with."

"What about your dad?" he asked her.

"What about him?" She said harshly, "It's not like I see him anyways so why would I want to see him before you?"

"That's true," he smugly said with a smile.

"But," she told him, "It's not time to get emotional yet. We've still got the entire summer together _and _we can spend the time together making up for time we're gonna miss," she winked at him flirtatiously. He smiled flirtatiously back but stopped as soon as he noticed her mother coming out of the door and he cleared his throat casually nodding behind her indicating that her mom was coming out. She turned around and looked at her smiling at her. "Hey mom," she said innocently, "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," she said suspiciously, "I didn't interrupt something, did I?"

"Mom!" Santana said in shock, "I can't believe that you would accuse us of that. What do you think we are? Animals?"

"No," she continued, "I think you're two teenagers in love who find it hard to keep your hands off one another." They both blushed with embarrassment and laughed awkwardly.

"Okay," he said awkwardly, "Wow."

"I was a teenager once you know," she told them, "I know what teenagers get up to. I was a teenager when I had you, remember."

"Okay," Santana said cringing, "Too much information. We should really get going to school, I don't want to be grossed out anymore before my graduation." And with that they all jumped into Sebastian's car and he drove off down the road heading towards McKinley.

**[Graduation]**

Everybody was seated and ready to have their names called out. Sebastian sat in the crowd next to Blaine, Tina and Sam as they waited for their names to be called out. Principal Figgins stood on the stage next to the microphone with Emma standing beside him with the scrolls in her hands.

"Ladies and gentleman," Figgins said over the microphone standing behind the podium, "Our senior student body." The crowd clapped and whistled as Figgins called out the names of the students graduating. But he left the New Directions till last they did the school proud by winning the National Championships for the first time in the school's history. As all of the students had collected their scrolls a part from the New Directions, Figgins clapped his hands together. "Now," he continued, "For the first time ever in the school's history, the McKinley High Choir, the New Directions won us the National Championships." The crowd stood up and clapped their achievements, Mr Schue stood in the crowd and felt so proud of himself. The only burden he had now was producing another National Championship trophy two years in a row.

Figgin's looked down at the piece of paper that lay on the podium in front of him and he leaned forward towards the microphone, "Miss Rachel Berry," Figgins said into the microphone and gestures towards the curtain at the side where Rachel stepped through pushing the curtains to the side, the New Directions who were sitting in the front row of the audience clapped and cheered as she walked passed them and onto the stage collecting her scroll from Emma and hugging her in the process. Figgins carried on calling out the names alphabetically and they all walked through, all excited and hugging Emma as they received their scroll.

It was now time for Santana, she stood behind the curtain awaiting her name to be called out. She was nervous. She didn't want to fall over like some of them in front of her had, none of the New Directions but the rest of her school year. She took deep breaths. She was even more nervous than she was when she was performing on stage, but of course, she wasn't alone there, right now at this very moment she was alone, but she knew as soon as she stood out of the curtain that she wouldn't be alone, she would have Sebastian sitting in the crowd supporting her.

It was time.

"Santana Lopez," Figgins said over the microphone. She took another deep breath and opened the curtains, stepping out and shaking her hips. She smiled at everyone in the audience especially Sebastian who stood up and clapped his hands together, he cheered and whistled.

That was his girl. That was his girlfriend and he was so god damn proud of her. She finally arrived on the stage and took her scroll off Emma, giving her a hug like the rest of them did, she turned around and held her script up in the sky and whooped.

They'd all did it. They graduated. Including Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the one person that they didn't expect to graduate. The only person that didn't graduate was Brittany, she wanted to stay behind another year and do her best in her exams because she didn't do her best this year, which of course, wasn't very surprising. They all stood together and sprung their caps up into the air whooping and cheering. They'd done it. They'd all graduated from high school and it wasn't going to be easy anymore, they all knew that, but they'd finally grown up and it was time to be an adult and sadly, to leave behind those that they love.

For Santana, that would include Sebastian.

**[Later]**

Santana was standing in the corridor of the school by her locking, finally clearing out final parts that she left behind. She heard footsteps but that wasn't unusual in a school corridor but as she looked down at the floor, she noticed a pair of converses, she knew those converses. They were her boyfriends. He tapped on her locker door softly. She smiled and closed it slightly.

"Hey," she said to him with a smile still across her face. "So, I did it, I finally did it."

"I know," he said with a smile, "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad that I was here to see you do it."

"There's just one problem now," she told him as her smile faded.

"And what's that?" He asked with concern.

"Now that I've graduated," she continued, "It means that we're not gonna be close to one another anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her as he stepped towards her. "Of course we're gonna be close."

"But we won't see each other every day," she said sadly, "Which means that I won't be with you every day."

"So," he said shrugging his shoulder, "So what if we can't be around one another every day, big deal."

"Excuse me?" She said with attitude. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he told her apologetically, "What I meant to say was that as we get older we're gonna have to expect to be away from each other all the time, we'll have jobs."

"Well," she said, "Not you, you've got all the money in the world to keep you going."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to do something with my life," he said with a smile, "Why do you think I'm going to college next year? I wouldn't be doing it to waste my time."

"Well," she said, "You never know, you might be doing it because it means you have a backup plan when mommy and daddy don't want to give you any more money."

He laughed. "Yeah," he said to her, "You would think that but it's not, it's because I want something of my life. And you never know. I could be joining you next year."

"It's still a year," she said sadly again as she looked down at the ground.

"But like I said to you before," he said stepping towards her and placing his finger underneath her chin and raising her head softly to look back up at him. "We've still got the summer together, and we'll be celebrating Christmas together. And I'll come and spend time with you on the occasional weekend, so, it's fine."

"But it's not every day," she whined.

"What do you think Skype is for?" He said humorously with a smile.

"It's not funny," she said with a smile and she playfully slapped his arm.

"It's gonna be okay," he said as his smile weakened and he looked at her with softened eyes. "Everything is gonna be okay. And most of all, we're gonna be okay. And hey, you could always come back when we're doing Regional's and when we're off to National's again, because we will be there again."

She smiled at him. "You've got yourself a deal there," she said to him. He placed his hand on her cheek softly and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," he told her with a soft smile.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile. He leant down to her and softly kissed her.

Santana and Sebastian were madly in love with one another. And of course they were gonna be spending time a part from one another with her going to college and him staying in Lima Ohio where he would finish off his senior year, ready to graduate and go off to college himself. Yeah, there would be times where it would be hard for one another not being able to touch one another or kiss one another, or have their weekly sex session, but they knew that if they loved one another that their relationship could stay strong, especially when Santana wasn't so far away from him, and with him having money he could just get the next flight out just to be with her. That was the perks of having money, but he didn't care about that, all he cared about was seeing the girl that he loved.

As the year went on they would go back and forth to see one another but most of the time it was Sebastian flying out to see her and stay with her for the weekend. They spent Christmas and Spring break together, and when it was the Summer Santana would come home and be with her family and Sebastian. Even though it was a long distance relationship, it still held strong and they both supported each other when times got hard or when they needed the support because that it was loving relationships are about.

Who would've thought that two people who were from different families and different walks of life would fall madly in love with one another? And that's what they did because they had more in common with one another than they did with anybody else, and that's what drew them together.


End file.
